Transformers Prime - A Teenager With A Gift
by JustinTheSpider
Summary: I knew my life change after I moved to Jasper But I never could imagine how much of a change it would be after I meet this robot from space and gained these weird powers. Were both suddenly dragged into a age old war. And well be glad to help those who are here to protect us Rated T for cursing. and very funny moments. OC IS ME (Self Insert). MY TRANSFORMER OC's Belong to me
1. Darkness Rising Part 1

Teenager with a Gift

_**Darkness Rising Part 1**_

_February__ 2015_

So here I am, Im 18 years old and have a job at a fast food restaurant known as K.O Burgers, but I guess it's not all that bad, I mean I do get paid a nice amount a cash each week, and I get free food (sometimes). I work in the back making the food and meals for customers. I mean I made one job friend/ partner, a 16 year old high school kid who name is Jack Darby. Since I graduated last year, and took this job me and him became good friends. My name you ask? It's Justin, Justin Citarella. Don't bother trying to sound out my last name, you only can get it if you're Italian. And trust me I heard more people with weirder and more difficult last names.

"Welcome to K.O drive in where every patty is a knockout may I take your order." Jack said into the mic.

"Yeah, two super combos and fires." Replied the drive.

I quickly made the order, and passed it to Jack.

"Ok two super combos and fires, anything else?"

"Yeah, some advice, how do I get an awesome job like yours" they laughed, I could tell there were more kids in the car. I could see the look on Jack face and could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Ok so that will be a two large 'were not funny as we think we are' combos with a side of 'bite me' Jack replied putting down the bags down hard.

"What you say" The kids stopped laughing. Jack knew he could not retaliate and say anything bad, or else he would probably get fired. So, being the responsible person he continued he's work

"$5.59 sir, at the window" Jack said coldly. Jack went to turn around to get some ketchup packets but the kids quickly stole the bags and drove off before they could pay.

"HEY, I have to pay for that"

_After work_

"I keep telling you Jack, you got to stop listing to those kids and just ignore them, like I did when I was in school, and next time wait until the come up to the window" I said to jack walk out. We had just change from our work outfits (which was just a red vest and black shirt). I wearing a black hoody with black track pants and black Nikes. While Jack wore Blue Jeans a gray shirt with white sleeves and white sneakers.

"I know Justin, I should have kept my cool." Jack said walking towards his bike. He was about to get on before his mom called him

"Hi mom, Im just getting off work… Yes I know mom…. Be careful? Come on this is Jasper, Nevada, nothing really goes on around here." Soon Jack saw a beautiful blue Ducati with pink on certain parts of it parked right in front of him. "I love you" he whispered, but soon realized he was on the phone with his mother.

"_What was that"_ his mother asked

"I love you to mom, got to go" He quickly said before ending the call.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered putting his hands on the bike and gliding it across the seat.

"Jack, what are you doing" I asked, seeing as he having too much fun with the bike

"Do you see this bike, its beautiful" he said still putting his hands on it

"Ducati are good bike, but Im not much of a bike person, Im more of a: Import Tuners, American Muscle, European Exotics, and Super Cars, kind of guy." I replied

"Super car is right considering you own one" he said point to a dark blue and blue Bugatti Super Sport, parked a few feet away.

"That was a gift from my uncle" I said.

"Whatever. But some day Im gonna own a beautiful machine like you" He said siting on the seat and putting his hands on the handle bars. "Are you taking to your Bike?" a girl said next to Jack, startling him a bit. Jack started to lose his cool trying to be cool and talk to the two girls. Jack told me he liked a girl in school who names was Sierra, I could only guess that was her. I hoped into my car and was about to leave for home before I notice to cars heading straight for Jack, but I noticed that the bike took off by itself and took Jack with it.

"Did you see that G-Force" I said to the car.

"Yeah I did, which can mean only one thing" the Bugatti known as G-Force said before we both took off after the cars who were chasing Jack. I quickly grabed something from the glove compartment and attached it to my wrist.

We caught up to the chase that was now on the highway, were I could see a yellow Camaro hit one of the cars. Soon the bike heading off the highway and down the into the Canals. We parked just before the hill that lead down into it, over watching the situation. I could see Jack and the Bike as well as a small kid too, I could also see the purple cars head down and transformed into humanoid robots. I could also see the bike transformed into a femme humanoid too. She charge straight at the mechs trying to land hits but they were too powerful, she got blasted back. Lucky for her the yellow Camaro jumped of the bridge and transformed into mech and punched one of the mechs.

"I can't believe the Autobots and Decepticons are here, on earth" G-Force said

"These are the good guys and bad guys you were taking about" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to join but I left Cybertron before that could happen" G-Force replied

Cybertron was the planet that G-Force came from, as well as the Autobot and Decepticons. Which was destroyed by war.

"We looked to see the two Autobots getting seriously hurt by the Cons.

"We have to do something" I said

"Im ready, are you ready?" G-Force revd his engines

"Oh yeah" I smiled.

We drove down the hill and jumped into the air heading straight for the Cons. G-Force rammed into one and pinned him against the wall, and transformed. I jumped out and hit a switch on my device that I had on my wrist and grew to the size of G-Force and looked to see a Con heading straight for me, I dodge his punch and took out piece of metal and held it in my hands, the metal began to morph and take shape of that of a UMP 45 with a silencer attached. I looked to the drone with my gun and unload a clip into his head kill him instantly. G-Force managed to beat the other one to the ground and then his arm changed into a blaster and shot the Con right through the head killing him too. As blue blood -or as G-Force told me- Energon leaked out from the dead bodies. I looked to where Jack and the other kid were, but they were gone.

We were both snapped out of our train of thoughts when we heard a set of blasters charged up behind us. We turned around to see the blue femme and yellow mech had their weapons aimed at us. "Put your hands up, and don't move" the femme said, we could tell she was not thankful or the nice type. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh… this is a civilian help officer" G-Force stuttered.

"You two are coming with me, no questions" she said

She was about to put on us what looked to be like cuffs. But G-force had another idea.

"THERE IS MORE BEHIND YOU" He shouted.

Lucky for us they fell for it and that gave us enough time for G-force to transform and me to shrink back down to normal size. I quickly jump back inside his car mode and drove as fast as he can.

"HEY" the femme shouted, she was just about to take off after us before a dark green modified Chevrolet Avalanche drove up and transformed.

"Did I miss anything guys?" He said. "No Bulkhead, me and Bumblebee were being chased by cons and 2… well I should say 3 humans know about us now. And we also ran into a neutral, I haven't see them since the Exodus.

"So what do we do now Arcee?" Bulkhead asked.

"We have to tell Optimus what we saw today, because honestly… I still don't believe what I saw.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

G-Force Bio

Age: 24 in human years

Created/Born on Cybertron in Iacon city. He was raised by his Creator and Carrier or parents.

Farther- Nitrous Oxide

Mother- Wind Tunnel

He lived in the rich part of Iacon City in where both of his parents are professional racers. That were the money comes in, He lived life rich with his family.

His cocky attitude comes from hanging out with his friends and from his dad. His mother has always keep him on the right track, and he loves them both. When he was a teenager he wanted to become racer just like his parents and head to Velocitron to live out his dreams. With a little help from his parents and a university he went to he dreams were about to come true. Until the war broke out. In the mist of the Exodus He was separated from his parents. While his Parents headed to Velocitron as a neutral planet. He got on board a small escape ship. Unfortuanly the Decepticons board it and took it over. He managed to get and escape pod the shot him deep into space, Lucky for him he landed on a plant, where he meet his new friend. Which lucky for he knew a fast car for him and the Bugatti Super Sport became his alt.

**_Please Know that your enthusiasms and support keeps this story alive and well_**

**_Please leave a Review_**

**_Also what do you think about G-Force bio/background_**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 2

_**Darkness Rising Part 2**_

_The Next Day_

2:30 P.M

_Justin/My POV_

I and G-Force were driving along the open roads of Jasper, just riding as fast as we can, and I guess we were enjoying it too much.

"DUDE, YOU JUST BROKE 250 MAN." I shouted riding in the passenger side.

"I LOVE SPEED. WOOOOOOOOOOOO" He said as his holoform was driving. His holoform, as he called it was how he could blend in with humans, before it was just a person who could get in and out of the car, so he couldn't do much. Until I upgraded his holo-form chip with my 'powers' if you will. Now is second form is basically his human form and as no limit on where it can go. He was a man who was 24 with tall spikey black hair who wears a half black and half blue zip up jacket with a dark blue shirt under it. Dark blue jeans and blue shoes.

We had slowed down and parked for a little break.

"Ok, it's my turn." I said. G-Force holo-form disappeared, and I jumped into the driver seat. I started of very slowly before giving it all I got. I love the felling of going fast especially if it's me behind the wheel. I was just about to break 180 when I notice a dark purple Pagani Huayra blocking the road. "OH SHIT" I said as I hit the brakes and pulled on the handbrake. The screech of the tires told us we were going too fast, but lucky for us we stopped just a foot away. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN" I yelled with my New York accent showing itself. As I poked my head out the window. The car came to live and drove up next to us with the driver sides meet. The window rolled down to revel a woman who looked 23 she had black wavy hair. "So you two are the ones who caused a mess yesterday at the canals." She said

"Officer I have no idea what you ar..."

"You know exactly what Im talking about and you and your little friend have caught the eyes of Autobots and probably the Decepticons. And our leader requests your presents. If you fail to cooperate, I will have you arrested, and your friend takin apart and left to rust." She smiled.

I knew this was not good, if she really was an agent of some kind, I could be in big trouble.

"Ok, so where do we go?"  
"First, you're coming with me, so hop out."

I knew not to disobey and order, especially not from an officer or any kind of higher up than me. I got out and G-Force activated his holo-form again. I made my way to the passenger side and hoped in '_Well I always wanted to ride in a Pagani_' I thought to myself. As I got in I looked to my driver, she wore a dark purple jacket she was open showing a black tank top, she also wore black pants and black high heel boots.

"I fill you in on what our leader is telling the other" she says as she starts to drive

As we drive she talks about what they are, what the war was about and a lot of other stuff, this sounded way bad in terms of war, and I felt bad. I asked myself. Can I Help

"Can I get a name at least" I said

"My name is Velocity" she replied

_Autobot Base_

_Story POV_

Optimus Prime who had just finished a speech to the other humans, Jack Darby, a 12 year old named Raf Esquivel and a Japanese girl named Miko Nakadai, who spotted Jack talking to the blue femme in a back always behind the school. She had to come to avoid spill the secret to the public.

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear as of last night, the Decpticons know of your" Optimus finished his speech

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles call 9-1-1... Can we go now?" Jack said not wanting to be part of the situation he was in.

"Are you insane, I'm living the dream here in bots sauna, I won't allow you or anyone else to shatter it?" Miko told Jack. Miko always being the type of person who likes living on the wild side of life.

Velocity and G-Force had just entered the base along with Justin.

Justin hoped out and G-Force.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

_My/POV_

Well since I 'TRIED'! to do the right thing yesterday, and I ended up here, along with this guy." I said. "Sup" G-Force putting his hand up. "And because ''somebody' is ungrateful for the help she needed. The blue femme known as Arcee. Came up to us and kneeled down to me with an angry expression "I could hold my own you know" she said

"Yeah, well you were getting your ass kicked so" I said crossing my arms

Arcee growled and looked like she was about to hit something or someone before Velocity put her hand on her shoulder. "Easy Girlfriend, I deal with them later."

"So wait" Jack said "You mean your car is one of them?"

"Yes, Jack, he's my friend. Jack, meet G-Force" G-force nodded in response

Then the girl came up to me and started asking questions "Hiimmiko,whatsdoyoulike,doyoullikemetal,howlonghaveyouknowG-Force—"

_This girl is hyped up on something_

Suddenly an alarm started going off.

"What's that?" Jack asked. The yellow bot responded with a few sound which I couldn't understand.

"Proximity sensor, someone up top" the small boy said

"It's Agent Fowler" the white mech said

"I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys" Jack asked "Special Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues. It may be best to meet him at this time.

With that being said we when into hiding and listed to the conversation from our hiding spot. A couple of minutes later he left.

_SOMEWHER ELES_

_Story POV_

The Dead Body of CliffJumper laid on a table as Megatron came over and stabbed the body with a purple crystal into it. Soon the corpse came to life and started to attack the drones.

"That's your plan? To bring back Autobots from the dead to attack us?" Starscream said in fear. Megatron only remained calm. "That is no longer an Autobot, just a mindless beast, who's only instinct is to destroy anything in its path. Zombie CliffJumper then scream and charge at Megatron only to get sliced in half. Their Starscream, rise the evil seed of my army, the ultimate weapon". Megatron then kicked what was left of cliff off the cliff (HAHA). "Once I learn to control it"

_Back at base_

_My/POV_

Cliffjumpers life signal came back on and then the Autobots went through the ground bridge to rescue they were gone. Couple of minutes later they soon returned and Miko started asking questions and Arcee got annoyed. I decide to hang back and not say anything

"Hey Miko lets go so what the bots hide in their sock draws" Jack interrupted Miko. "Seriously?"

"Arcee, what did you see?" Prime asked. "Not cliff at least not anymore, he was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war" She said in a sad tone before fall on the floor. Bumblebee beep in worried. "I'm fine Just Dizzy"

Robots who get dizzy? Miko said

Robots with emotions. Raff continued

Robots, who can die. Jack finished

Ratchet scan Arcee and noticed some purple goo and she said that Cliff was leaking it and was told to go to decontamination bath. Jack told Prime that there was no signal. He told jack the silo walls block all communications. "Well if I don't call my mom now, I'm sure the cops will be looking for me" "Have you broken a law?" "A curfew it's after 10 pm". After that the Jack and the rest got their guardians. Raf with Bee, Miko with Bulk, and Jack with Arcee, thought she was not into the idea. But before anyone could leave Prime face us and asked us a question.

"Justin, G-force, I would like to know how you two met"

I was skeptical at first but I told my story

"After about a couple of weeks after I moved here to Jasper form Long Island, New York 4 years ago. My parents decided to go on a hiking trip, and of course I had to come. We were up in the mountains not too far from here exploring, when I had went down a different path, and before I knew it I came across a cave, I saw something glow in the cave so I headed towards it. Eventually I found him in a next to a broken pod. So then we talked a little and my parents came and found me along with him so I helped him out and we've been friends ever since and no one knows about him except for me and my parents." I finished.

"But that still does not explain how you change size during the fight" Arcee said

"Oh well that easy. G, can you hand me the thing" I asked

G-Force said nothing as he handed me the small device in which I attached it to my wrist and activated it. The next thing that happened I was now the same size as G-Force.

"Ta-da" I said.

"By the Allspark" Ratchet said "The Mass Shifter"

"How did you come across this weapon" Prime asked me

"When I found G. I found two pods. This one that held this thing opened up and, just took it. Then I glowed and transformed my into his size, then back to normal."

"But that still does not explain where you gut the gun from" Arcee said

"Well that was what pod number 2 held inside. When I touched these white crystals, I thought that I found something valuable, but it was something else. When I touched it, I got a huge shocked. It lasted for about 5 seconds before it shot be back 3 feet. I looked to find my hands were glowing white, but I did not fell pain. Then the faded. G-force had explained to me what I touched. He calls it 'White Energon'. And now I can do this."

I then demonstrated my powers by turning a piece of metal into a M16, then to an Ak47, then to a katana, before back to a piece of metal. Everyone's eyes went wide. "G-force tells me it's the blood of the Forge of Solus Prime."

Who's Solus Prime? Raf asked

And what's The Forge? Miko asked

Prime told us that she was one of the 13 primes who was a weapon maker, and how she crafted many weapons, one of which is the Forge of Solus Prime, and told that she was killed by Megatron. But rumor has it she used white energon to power her Forge, and once the Decpticons knew that, she sent what was left of it, off into deep space."-And now it seems that you, Justin have found that last remains of it. Promise us you will not create any weapons beyond your control"

"I Promise" I smiled.

"But I wish to hold on to the Mass Shifter, as it is a dangerous weapon, should it fall into Decepticon hands."

I changed sized and handed it to Optimus. Now I had to grow small again, so with my powers, I made a simpler Mass shifter that looked more like an expensive watch, and made it so it only grows and shrinks. The Original Mass shifter can have the user change to any size. So I made mine with two simple options: Human size and Cybertronian size.

Later that night after I went to sleep I began to have this weird dream. But it wasn't a dream. I felt so real

_Dream Realm_

I walked into a white area with nothing around it.

"Hello" I shouted "is anyone there"

"There is no need to yell Human" said a very beautiful female voice

"Who are you" I looked around before noticing a figure came closer, and she was not a human, but that of a Cybertronian.

"You wield, my gift and you know me from what Optimus said" She said as the figure became clearer and walked up to me.

"I am Solus Prime" she said. She had a beautiful figure. She was Gun metal gray along with black steel. She had wires coming off of her helm which I could guess It was a robot's version of hair. And she was my height.

"Whoa" I said. Solus giggled at my reaction.

"Even in death I still look beautiful don't I?"

"Yes you do" she giggled again

"Aw, you are sweet. But that's not why Im here. Im here to tell you why Im here. You have a unique gift Justin. You will be able to bring to world together in harmony." Then her tone changes "But I have seen danger down the road you travel. But you will overcome that danger and make many friends and enemys along the way.

"What kind of danger?" I asked

"How should I know? Im offline" she smiled.

She then quickly snapped her head around and looked out into the abyss

"My time is almost. Please help those who need the help most."

"Don't worry ill always help out a friend in need" I smiled, and Solus smiled back

"I know you will do well" she leaned forward and kissed me

"We will talk again soon" she said as the dream faded

_Morning_

I slowly awake from my slumber and recollect on the dream I had, or if it was a dream

_This keeps getting weirder and weirder _

**_End of Chapter_**

Velocity BIO

Age: 23 in human years

Father: Powerslide

Mother: Fastlane

Born and raised in Iacon city on Cybertron. Her parents/creators had jobs in high places that evolved lots of money. She wanted to become one of the greatest drivers ever. Her Idol, Override. As she was the leader and best driver on the Planet Velocitron. Even though she was beaten once by a racer known as Nitrous Oxide. She still is the best driver and hopes to meet her one day.

Unforntaly for her the war broke out and she lost her father in a building explosion. From the Decepticon. Her and along with her mother Fastlane joined the Autobots to help the fight for peace. Even though she turned into a mature femme, she will never give up the dream of meeting Override and beating her in a race.

**_What do you think about Velocity bio/background_**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 3

_**Darkness Rising Part 3**_

_Next Day_

As Me and G-Force made our way back to the Autobot base, I told him about the dream I had.

"Are you sure you saw Solus Prime?" G asked me with a hint of curiosity (That rhymed). In his holoform.

"She was gun metal gray and black, just like your description you gave me about her. She said something about danger on the road I travel, but….. I don't man" I sighed not trying to put too much thought on it.

"Well if it happens again, we got to tell Optimus… You want to listen to music" G-Force

"Sure, let me connect my IPhone" I said. And I picked one of my songs.

_Ridin Dirty – Chamillionarie_

_They see me rollin_

_They hatin_

_Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

_Tryin to catch me ridin dirty_

Me and G-Force were nodding our heads to the beat, which so turned into dancing, all the way to base.

_Autobot base_

The other kids having already made it to base, had a little fun with their own human charges. As Miko was being handed, when Me and G-force have arrived, with the windows down and blasting the final verse of the song.

"Do you mind lowering that?" Arcee yelled at us with an annoyed look. G-Force simply shut it, "Sorry, bad habit of ours"

"Autobots, prepare to-" Prime cut himself off as he turned to his team.

"Roll out?" Arcee said trying to guess Primes sentence, but Optimus changed his initial plans. "Remain here, Ratchet, you'll come with me, Arcee will be outside communications range for quite some time, and so I'm putting you in charge" Prime finished. Prime knew that Arcee was the most Responsible SIC ever, even if she is the smallest, she can take charge over anybot.

"Dude, your biggest, you should be the boss" Miko said, pointed to Bulkhead. "Uh he never picks me" he replied.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting is another" Arcee said. She felt as if her talents out on the field would be wasted here with the kids. Jack simply sighed. "Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war". Hoping that Opitmus would change his decision.

"My pistons maybe rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever" Ratchet replied to Arcee's comment. Ratchet was not the type of bot who liked to be called old, even though he is cranky sometimes. "For the moment, its only reconinsense" Optimus stated.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" she replied with concern. "Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet bridge us out". Ratchet powered up the groundbrigde and soon was teleported to their destination.

"Ok chief so uh, what's on the activities list? Jack broke the silence to Arcee since she was in charge of the base. But she simply rolled her eyes and said "I'm going on patrol".

"Jeez what crawled up her tailpipe and died" I whispered to myself

"Hold on, I'll come with you" Velocity said. "But Optimus told us to stay" Bulkhead interrupted. When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee with us" Bumblebee whirled in disappointment of not being able to hang out with Raf. "Bulkhead you're in charge" she said as the three transformed and drove out of base.

"Rude" G-force said

"So uh, what's on the activities list?" He asked as Miko plugged her guitar into a speaker, which made Bulkhead flinch. "How about band practice? "She said.

'Where the hell did she get those speakers' I thought. "But were not a band" Raf said, not understanding were Miko was going with this. "Why so anti-social, come on Raf you play anything?" She replied hoping to ease Raf into the idea. Raf did not play an instrument so the only thing that was close to him, was his laptop. "Um...Keyboard?" "Laptops and symbols, good." Miko knew that visual effect, lighting, and sound were very important to a band's performance. She then turned her attention to Jack. "Jack?"

"I... sometimes mess around on the harmonica" he said looking away, and putting a hand behind is neck, knowing that the harmonica is used very little in music except for a few genres. Miko frowned with disappointment and got right in Jack's face.

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming" She then walked over to me. "Justin do you play anything?" "Sorry Miko the only thing I play is video games, and I can only dance to music, not play music." I replied. "Then sing if you can." Bulkhead, G-Force, on percussion, will go for a big industrial sound. D.I.Y were a band. You just got to learn the songs, this one's a ballad. MA Fist Yo Face". She then started to rock out. Everyone covered their ears. Until and alarm sounded. Proximity sensor, quick, hide. And so we did.

Agent Fowler came walking out of the elevator asking for Prime. Bulkhead told him he was not at base and no one else except for him. He asked about the huge explosion of the mine in the middle of Nebraska. We would have been fine until Miko's guitar started making sounds. He looked down and saw the wire connected the speakers. "Since when are you bots electric." Since there was no way out of this we came out from behind Bulkhead foot. "Hey how's it going" Jack asked. Then Agent Fowler stars going on a rant and heads down the stairs. And say he'll take us all into federal custody. But Bulkhead block him and said they were protecting us. Fowler then moves to an old payphone way to the phone to call the Pentagon but Bulkhead broke it, trying to end the call saying it was 'Out of Order'. "This is not over Bigfoot, not by a long shot." He soon made his leave.

He Left in his heli "Sir, Agent Fowler, we have situation, I'm in route from the Autobot base, ill brief you in person"

Little did he know the Cons pick up the transmission? Starscream asked Soundwave to bring fowler to him instead so Soundwave sent laserbeak after him. Agent Fowler used all of his military training to fight of the con. Unfortunaly, his chopper was destroyed and laserbeak carried him off the Decepticons. Luckily for Fowler, he send out an SOS.

Another alarm went off at the base. Turns out it was an SOS from Fowler. Raf ask if Bulk trace it but he said the transmission was incomplete and said "Oh well"

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack yelled in disbelief, knowing the bots should help "What? Fowlers a jerk" he replied

"Whoa, whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have him"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location... our location" Raf said with a hint a fear

"And did we not just witness how fast he backed down from a bot, the cons will totally make him squeal" Miko added.

"Which means, that they will know everything about us. Capture us, and kill us, we have to get him" I finished.

"Their right Bulk, as much as I have a dislike for that guy, we have to find him and get him back." G-Force added

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler could be anywhere" But Raf said he can track it by hacking into the Feds mainframe. He said that all agents have a tracking chip within Fowler. But Raf said he saw it on TV.

"You know how to hack, but you're like 2 years old" Miko said in disbelief

"12 and 1/4" he said with a smile. And so Raf went to work, bypassing every firewall the government had, and then, using the satellites to pin point Fowler's Location. "Ok wait here." Bulkhead said as he tuned on the groundbridge. Just as he was about to leave, he quickly looked at Jack. "Uh… G-Force, you're in charge." He said as he ran through the bridge.

"I guess we have the base all to ourselves now" G said.

But then I notice something

"Hey, where's Miko?"

Everyone went quit before looking to the deactivate groundbridge. "Uh oh"

_Grand Canyon_

Miko had quietly followed Bulkhead to see some action, but shortly after Bulkhead knew of Miko's presence she quickly became a target by a patrolling drone. After Bulkhead smashed the con to protect Miko. Bulkhead quickly called for Backup.

"Arcee, do you read" he said over the comms hiding behind a huge rock

"Loud and Clear Bulkhead" she said driving down the road with Bee, and Velocity.

"I have a situation"

"Bulkhead their children, humans, just do what ever" she replied not wanting to go back and waste time help Bulkhead with the humans. But Bulkhead told them there situation

"..."

"YOUR WHERE?"

"..."

"SHE'S WHERE?"

"…"

"What should we do, Bulkhead doesn't relised that Miko followed him" Raf worried.

"Miko has not seen the Bots in action like we have. She has no idea" Jack replied, worrying about Miko.

"The co-oordiates are still locked in the computer"

"Ok" we looked to see G-Force open the groundbridge. "Justin, you're in charge" he said as he ran through. The base go real quiet

"I can't stand-by and do nothing while my friend risks his life. Im going to help" I said as I travel down the stairs before a hand on my shoulder held me back, which belong to Jack.

"Are you crazy, you'll get hurt or worse, killed if you go."

"Jack are you forgetting that I have powers" I smiled.

_One Bridge to Grand Canyon later_

Soon we came out the bridge the first thing we notice was the giant Decepticon ship: The Nemesis

"That is one big ass mother-"

"You There, Freeze!" one drone shouted

I notice that G-Force was behind Bulkhead. I then turned to Jack and Raf and said "Put your hands up, I have a plan" I said with a smirk.

_Optimus and Ratchet_

They soon stumble upon a canyon full of dead Cybertronians. And soon Megatron showed up. Standing on a high rock tower.

"Optimus, been well? I see you brought your, trusty watch dog. I was certain he be in scrapyard by now" Megatron said

"Why don't you invite him down here for a check" Ratchet said as he pounded his fists. "I know why your here Megatron" Prime stated

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all you and I have been at this a long time, and your time has come to an end." Megatron then threw the dark crystal to the ground and dissolve onto it. the ground satrted to glow

"RISE MY ARMY" Megatron shouted

Soon the dead started to rise and come back to life

"By the AllSpark" Ratchet whispered

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON"

**_End of Chapter_**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 4

_**Darkness Rising Part 4**_

My POV

The cons started to fire at us from the ship and I thought they were going to take us prisoners, but I was wrong, there goes my plan. Thankfully Bulkhead got us out of their and put us further away and out of sight. I watched Bulkhead and G-Force climb the rock-side and make their way on to the Nemesis. Now here's the thing about G-force. He wasn't an Autobot, he is what the factions refer to as a Neutral, meaning he has no side on the war, but with us being associated with the Autobots we have chosen our side. I asked why and he said he didn't want to be a part of it, so as soon as the planet went to war, he left. I asked him about his parents and he says he hasn't seen them in a while, said they head to a neutral planet. I said 'I'm sure their fine.' Anyways I look to the fight to see that G-force was doing well for himself getting a lot of head-shots.'Huh, I guess you can learn something from Call of Duty'. I look around to see that Miko was nowhere around. [Faceplam] 'Oh my dear god'

"Think they forgot about us" I heard Raf asked, and just when he said that, two drones came from behind and picked us up.

"Well Shit..."

Soon after, we were being carried through the halls of the Nemesis by the drones

Raf and Jack were in one drones hands, while I was in the other drones hand. "Bring them to the Brigg, Commander Starscream is keeping the other human their" the drone said. Now I can take them out, good thing the drones didn't notice the 'watch' I suddenly got. Then in an instant I mashed the 'watch' and grew to the size of G-Force. I immediately turned around and punched the drone in the face sending him on his back. I quickly reached into my hoodie and pull out a piece of metal and turned it into the Ray Gun Mark II, 21 bullets it holds. The gun was a 3 round burst. I quickly took aim at the drone on the floor and put 3 shots into him killing him. Then turned to the drone who held Raf and Jack and shot his head off he slowly fell and hit the ground. They slowly rolled out of his hands and got up, thankfully they were not hurt.

I quickly turned to one of the dead cons a ripped a piece of their armor off and made exact copies and handed them to Jack and Raf and without hesitation they grew in size I was till taller than Jack but not by much and Raf came to my waist. "Let's move"

We soon found our way to a hallway, and I check to see if there were any cons as soon as we stepped out I hear an engine noise coming from behind us. I quickly took aim but found Arcee, Velocity, and Bumblebee instead. "How did you change size" Arcee asked us "You can thank Justin he helped us" Raf said. She looked over to me "The mass shifter realy does come in handy when you need it. I also have this little beauty" I said showing my Ray Gun Mark II. I saw how Arcee height was right about right at Jacks chest and Raf was still smaller than her. Though I and Jack were a little taller than Bee. "Appreciate you 3 clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list" Arcee said

Jack: "Tell me about it"

Sooner or later we found Bulkhead a G-Force with Miko, as soon as G saw me he gave me a high five, and then he saw the Ray Gun and he was in awe with a smile. I gave Miko a mass shifter and she grew. Arcee then said that they need to find Fowler and get us out of here. Jack and Raf said he was in the Brig. As we rushed the brig we got surrounded by cons on both sides of a long hallway leading us to the brig. Seeing as there were no other way around this I took my ray guy and fired. The others kids got down on the floor, trying to avoid getting shot, the bots went to 'toe to toe' or pede to pede with the drone while I took out the drones that where in the open for a clear shot.

Soon after the shootout, the bots found us a room to hide in until they found fowler, Arcee said that we were slowing them down, and they left us. I told everyone to go back to normal size and relex until the bots find Fowler, and we 4 shrunk down to normal size with. "That was intense" Miko said, clearing enjoying the feeling of almost dying

Raf: Was? He asked in disbelief

Jack: It's your fault were stuck intensity what were you thinking Miko? Jack replied with anger

Miko: Did I ask you to follow me?

Jack: You wanted us to be a band, doesn't that usually mean playing together?

Miko: Well maybe I decide to go solo.

Me: Guys just sto-. I tried to break up the fight but they still continued ignore me.

Jack: Well maybe I have some regard for your safety.

Miko: Oh I'm sorry is your name Optimus, you can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much.

Raf: STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!

Raf then went over to the edge of the platform and sat there not moving. I looked back to Miko and Jack and give them a disappointing shake of my head. I then went over to Raf and said "Everything is going to be okay, Raf". "Yeah the bots will come back for us" Miko added trying to help her friend "How do you guys know?" he responded. Jack then looked to the screens and saw something that looks very important. "Hey Raf does that look important to?" He looked up and started to walk over there and we soon followed. "It's important, real important"

"We got to get this to Optimus guys. The cons are up to something" I said "How do you it's not a recipe for space nachos" Miko asked. I looked towards Raf. "I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation" He said.

Jack: Can you download?

Me: Really Jack, that's not even and earth language, let alone, I don't even see a monitor, and I wish I had my phone to take a picture of this.

Just then we heard metal footstep and turned around to see a drone walked in so we went to hide under the console. We needed to get a picture of that equation on screen a make a run for it. "Ok guys here's the plan: I will change size and attack him and hold him down. Miko, I want you to change size and take a picture of it. When it's done I meet with you guys outside the room. Also Jack, Raf change size also. We want to get out of here in one piece. I ran out from under the console and transformed, the drone turned around in time just for my fist to meet his face. While this was happing Miko took the picture and the Kids ran out. I was just about to follow when the drone tackled me into the ground and tried to shot me, but I manage to push him off and killed him with my Ray Gun I still had in my hoody his energon blood went everywhere and their were no signs of him getting back up. I went outside the door to see the others waiting for me. "Did you get it?" I asked. Miko took out her phone and showed me the picture "Got it" Miko replied

Just then, the bots showed up. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT" Arcee yelled we shrunk down to normal size Jack went with Arcee, Miko and Raf were with Bumblebee and Fowler who was a bit looney from the shock treatment he received and I went with G-Force. We made it off the ship and down to the Canyon, fortune for us Optimus was back at base, and we soon got a groundbridge home, but Optimus was not pleased

Optimus told the bots that they made a poor judgment call and that Megatron was back. Miko said it wasn't their fault and showed Optimus the 'plans' the cons had but accidental show a picture of drone that Bulkhead smashed Miko was about to go off on the story when Jack tried to remind her about what happened today. "We were almost killed, this isn't a game, when are you going to get that though your thick skull" Jack shouted at Miko "We've all would have been killed Jack, you, me, them" she responded "Well if this was just an average with the Autobots then I don't want to be a part of it, not anymore" He said, Optimus to note of it. "Jack putting you in harms ways was never our intent. However it is no longer the safety of you 4 that is at risk. But the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave" Optimus finished. Then groundbrigde came to life. "No point in long goodbyes here the door" Ratchet said. And Jack took his leave. He tried to get Raf to go but he stayed saying as he was ok, and he will see him at school. He then went down the stairs were Arcee stood. "I know you don't exist" "Don't make me hunt you down" she replied with sadness in her voice. And then he was gone

_Nemesis_

Megatron was not pleased with the state of which he left his ship in, The halls where filled with dead drones, blood was everywhere and damage was done to the ship, and it all was on Starscream's hands, who was getting now getting the scrap kicked out of him by Megatron, he tried to reason with him "My intentions were pure master, I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus" Starscream said but got under Megatron foot

"NO ONE RIDS ME OF OPTIMUS PRIME BUT ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, DO YOU" Megatron shouted continuing to put pressure on Starscream head

"Lord Megatron, I will make things right, I know how to set our plans back on track"

He grabbed Starscream by the neck and lifted him up bring him to his eye level.

"Explain Starscream. Quickly"

**_End of Chapter_**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 5

_**Darkness Rising Part 5**_

_Story Pov_

_Optimus_

We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark energon thought his space bridge. If we fail the dead of Cybertron will rise. Swarm thought his vortex. And invade Earth, bending human kind to Megatron's twisted rule.

_Next Day_

Jack rode his 10 speed bike to KO Burgers, trying to get back to be normal kid after witnessing the Autobots in action and almost got killed. Miko tried to get Jack to come back, but she failed at trying to convince him, all he wanted to do was live a normal life. He looked up at the sign and sighed ready to get to work, he hated this place, but the pay was decent, after taking a short glance at his work place, did he really think it was worth it to leave. "Nice bike". A voice snapped him out of his train of thought he turned around to see Arcee as her bike mode.

"A-Arcee really? Miko already tried… Tell Optimus I respect him big time but, if you're at war with the Decepticons… There's nothing I can do to help". He said looking away, knowing there was nothing he could do to help. "Optimus didn't send me and no one's asking for your help" she responded in a calm voice. "Ok, so, if we both agree I'm not warrior material."

"Jack, I just lost someone I cared about, maybe it's the grief taking, maybe you're growing on me… whatever it is I'm just not ready to say goodbye". She finished

Jack knew the pain she felt after losing her partner: Cliffjumper, and how she was keen on pushing everyone away from her, just wanting to hear nothing but silence, but seeing Jack leave, was a different story, and she could not figure out why she was feeling this way, but all she knew she wanted him back.

_Autobot Base_

Everyone had gather at base to see the situation the was unfolding before them.

Ratchet was quickly able to find and locate the position of the space bridge, using the picture Miko took of the equation found on the Nemesis.

"Optimus, I've pin pointed the location of Megatron's Space Bridge, high in Earth's Orbit" Ratchet said.

"Out of our reach" He responded.

"Ok so you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?" Miko asked, thinking their was a more simple way to get their.

"The Ground Bridge has limited range, stretch all the way into orbit the vortex could snap, and scatter us to the stars" Ratchet explained to Miko. "Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk". Optimus said facing the groundbrigde. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him"

Just the Arcee came riding back into base with Jack."Hey, guess whose back" He said

"Autobots, prepare for departure" Optimus announced. Jack looked up to his guardian "Where to?" Arcee asked

"The final frontier" Miko answered Arcee's question.

"Space? I thought they didn't have a way to get their"

Raf: They don't, really

Jack looked up to Arcee. "Be seeing ya" He worried. Arcee shrugged and smiled. Ratchet powered up the Groundbrigde. "Be careful Bee" Raf said. Bee responded with a beep. "I'm so jealous" Miko said "Don't even think about following me" Bulkhead responded. "Knock em dead G." Justin said. "You know I will" G-Force responded. "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans I will never forgive you" Ratchet said "Until we meet again old friend" Optimus put on his battle mask. "Autobots Roll Out"

_Space_

A portal opened up in the darkness of space, the only light being the sun reflecting off the earth. 6 vehicles exited the bridge

"Autobots, transform and gravitize" Optimus said. Landing on the space bridge. Bulkhead almost lost his balance. "Don't look down, or up, or left" he said to himself. They turned around to find the Decepticon ship approaching. "Oh scrap, here it comes" G-Force said.

"So Megatron packing enough Dark energon to raise Cybertron's dead" Velocity asked.

"And since we don't have anyways of disabling the space bridge, nothing gets in or out". Optimus finished as the Autobots activated their blasters.

_Nemesis _

Megatron chuckled, at the Autobots finally display of defense "Optimus Prime never disappoints. Unlike you Starscream" looking to his second in command, who fliched at his remark.

"No need for concern Master, Soundwave is locking onto Cybertron's coordinates, per my instructions" He responded. Hoping to please his master's wish.

_Back On Earth_

We learned the Decpticons didn't make a move yet because they couldn't lock on to Cybertron. And that Megatron was using another way to reach it. Ratchet stated there is no radio dish powerful enough to lock on Cybertron. But Raf found out about a whole field on dishes like the ones in Texas. Optimus ordered Ratchet to tell Fowler to alert the station but he was a little...dazed at the moment, still being from the shock treatment form the Decepticons. Raf said he can stop it if he can get in. Jack suggested he should get inside the building. But Optimus forbid it. But Jack said that it more than the 4 of us at risk. Raf said he's willing to try.

Later inside the Radio dishes in Texas

Raf was busy on the computer he started to download the scmatics of the Decepticons Space Bridge Raf said they will never find him but even if they do, they will never know where. What we didn't know was Soundwave was closer than we thought.

Raf mange to stop it but is wasn't long before Soundwave found us and attacked us with one of his 'extra limbs' Jack and Miko were tossed to the way but Raf stayed on the computer hold the cons off. Soundwave's tentacle was about to attack when Justin came out of nowhere with an ax and started to swing at it unfortunately he got hit and tossed aside. Then he smashed the computer but not before Raf grabbed to flash drive. Miko went start for the ax and charge at Soundwave but she missed. Soundwave grabbed the ax and dragged it the mainframe. Locked on to Cybertron and disabled to dishes from moving again we came just I time to see him take off but Miko took a photo and Justin gave him the 'Double Fuck you' with his fingers. He was about to leave but his took a picture unknown to us and flew away.

_Space_

The Decepticons were locked on and so the Bridge was on." At last" Megatron said as he tossed a huge chunk of Dark energon at the Space Bridge. Prime tried to shoot it but he missed. The energon soon impacted the planet and the dead started to rise "ARISE MY ARMY" Megatron shouted.

This was it

Our only option was to destroy the space bridge.

"Let us light our Darkness hour." Ratchet said over the comms

The rest of the Autobots went away to try to blow up the space bridge while Optimus went to fight Megatron.

Arcee manage to reverse the current flow of Energon in the Space Bridge and it was set to blow. But then Megatron came out of nowhere and opened fire on of his shots hit Arcee sending her floating away The Space Bridge started to self-destruct. And Megatron was right their unknowing to him. "STARSCREAM WHERE IS MY SHIP" He shouted.

"We would never make it, Lord Megatron don't be a fool, take flight and retreat" Starscream yelled.

Luckily the Autobots escaped

The dead where almost though be not before the Space bridge were making exploded all around. Megatron tried to reach for his army but unfortunately the whole Bridge exploded. Starscream to the time to announce to the troops.

"Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log. Megatron's spark has been extinguished. All. Hail. Starscream." He grinned knowing to himself that this was the beginning of a new era. 'The reign of Starscream'

Back on earth

We all waited for the bots to come back hoping for the best they made it. "Do you think their...Ok?" Raf asked

"Seven life signals, one very faint" Ratchet responded

Optimus was the first to emerge from the vortex, the look of a battle was all over is body. Then Miko's eyes went wide with surprise as Bulkhead emerged second. "BULKHEAD" She yelled as she smashed the device her wrist and grew in size and gave him a hug. Though she could not wrap her arms around him but she didn't care, she just wanted to be with her friend. At that moment, Justin handed Jack the same device he gave back to him and he put it on his wrist. Next G-Force and Velocity came though. Justin then grew in size and gave him a fist bump and Velocity just smiled. Last to come out was Bee and Arcee but she was hurt. Jack could only stare in horror as Raf and Miko came to comfort him. "We lost one this week by the Allspark don't let it be two" Ratchet said. Jack changed his size, went over to Arcee and got on one knee, he then wrapped his hand around hers hoping she was ok. To his pray, Arcee slowly open her eyes and looked at him. "Arcee" he whispered, on the verge of tears. "Jack. Really? There are other motorcycles in the world" She whispered to him and smiled "But, your my first" He said putting his other hand on her shoulder. Arcee smiled.

"Aaannd, Kiss" Justin broke the silence. They both looked toward him

"HAHA seriously" G-Force chuckled

Arcee blushed with blue on her face she looked toward Jack whose face was blushed red. They looked at each other and simply smiled.

"And Megatron"? Ratchet asked. "…Not even he could survive Ground Zero" Prime responded

"Prime… I didn't get you bots for the save, I owe you one, and we all do". Fowler stated as he took the elevator and left

Arcee got up looked towards Jack, smiled and said "You can let go of my hand now Jack"

Jack looked down to find him holding her hand. He quickly let go. "Oh, uh, sorry" he said placing his hand on the back of his neck.

Miko went over to Optimus, asking the Prime a important question. "So... is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

_Base Roof_

"Without a means of leaving this world. We Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our 4 young friends. True warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not chose to be of Earth, it would seems that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent. Know this. We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend... Our Home"

_Later_

Optimus Prime looked to G-Force "G-Force, you have shown time and time again that you are willing to protect those around you, and you are a skilled warrior. I asked you this. Will you join us, and help stop the Decepticons from hurting this planet and all of its inhabitants?

G-Force took the monument to reflect, and within 10 seconds, smiled at Optimus and said.

"G-Force reporting for duty Sir" He saluted

_My Pov_

_Dream Realm_

I once again found myself on the white plan with nothing but Solus Prime emerging form the pure white and walking up to me.

"So, we stopped the bad guys, we saved the earth, everything is over right…right? I asked, starting to worry. Solus shoke her head and frowned.

"My dear human, There is still the rest of the Decepticons armada left, I doubt everything is done."

I stared at her in shock.

"This, war is not over yet Justin" She said as she came closer and whispered to me

"This is only the Beginning" as everything faded to black.

The End… For Now.

**_End of Chapter_**


	6. Scrapheap

_**Scrapheap**_

_March_

_Story Pov_

A month after the Autobots destroyed the Space Bridge, stopping Megatron's plans, and saving the earth, they knew that Starscream was out there along with the rest of the Decepticon armada and who knows what other Decepticons were out there in the vastness of space. Two days ago which was Thursday, The rest of the kids were at the Autobot base while I was stuck with work. Basically what G-force told me was that, while I was at work, the kids were with the guardians helping them with their school projects which was due Friday, in the mists of all that Starscream tried to bring back a Con that was locked away in stasis, dude by the name of Skyquake. Anyways, long story short, he's dead.

Today was different, reason why, I don't have to work on the weekends. Anyways G-Force had picked me up along with Bulkhead who picked up Miko and Jack, and Bumblebee who had Raf. They all picked us up after they picked up a pod in the artic and now telling us about the mission.

"It's lucky you didn't freeze your nuts off G" said.

"Oh shut up" he spat back, I laughed.

_**AUTOBOT BASE**_

As the team rolled into base. Optimus, Arcee and Velocity were by the groundbridge, ready to depart

"Miss us Doc bot" Miko said. "Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked. "On Saturday, we have the whole weekend off, to spend with you." she replied. Jack walked up to Arcee. "I wasn't expecting to car pool, what gives Arcee?" he asked. "Tag team Jack, it's my turn for exploration duty" she said as she walked up to him. "Oh too bad, it's a beautiful day for a ride, would hate for you to fell guilty for leaving me indoors" he responded with a tease. "Artic exploration duty". "Indoors were its warm" Jack quickly said

"The Artic? I've always wanted to see snow" Raf said as he walked up to Optimus. But Optimus said that the weather conditions would be extreme, even for the Autobots. But Optimus said he would bring back a snowball for Raf. Optimus, Arcee, and Velocity went through the ground bridge venturing into the frozen tundra.

"Transfer Complete" Ratchet said as he went to turn off the bridge, but as he reach for the controls, sparks started to fly from the console as the machine shut off "By the all spark" Ratchet said. "Everything ok Ratch? G-Force asked worry about the old bot "Yes everything fine just, GO". "Okay, jeez it was just a question".

_**REST AREA**_

"Soooo what do you guys think we should do today" Miko asked us. Bumblebee suggested they play video games, giving the hand gestures he was doing. I so made my way up to the platform or small rec room as I called it and there I saw and old TV and a Super Nintendo Entertainment System or SNES with Super Mario Kart in it. "WOW!" I said catching everyone's attention. "This stuff is ancient" I said with a surprise tone. "Couldn't the people upgrade to something- I don't know. Like 21st century." "Uh Justin this silo has been abandoned for 20 years now" Jack said. "OH yeah... Well anyway start it up" Jack went to start it up but as so as the title screen came up it glitches and bugged out. "What happened" Bulkhead asked confused. "The game glitches out" I said "It what" he replied. I sighed. "These are the problems that came with these systems. Usually due to dust. So the way you fix it is like this" I walked up to the system. Turned it off. Took out the cartridge flipped it so the underside was facing me and I blew the dust out. And then reinsert it in. turn it on and it worked like new again everyone was surprise except for G since we play video games. "Wow, neat trick, Justin" Bulkhead said. "BULKHEAD, BUBBLEBEE, HERE, NOW" Ratchet called, Bumblebee just shrugged as they went to help while Raf waved goodbye. RAF went to grab the controller but Miko got it at the last second.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko said "Eh not really my thing" Jack Replied

"Oh, scared of losing, to a girl" She teased

Jack sighed "Bring It" he replied

"No Mercy" Miko said as the game started up

Jack looked over to Raf to see a sad look on his face

"Hey Raf. You want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah, I have stuff to do" Raf said as he walked away. I felt bad a little.

_**RATCHET**_

Ratchet was busy with the ground bridge control trying to figure out the problem it was having ever since the departure, he was busy trying to fix, that's when he called Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out" Bulkhead said

"I need some heavy lifting, the ground bridge is down" Ratchet responded. Bumblebee beeped with concern. "Optimus, Arcee and Velocity made it though, its bring them back that concerns me. Now remove those panels, chop, chop" Ratchet commanded

_**AUTOBOT BASE HALLWAY 05**_

Raf walked around the base pretending to be in subzero temperatures, fighting against the invisible cold and low vision by coving his eyes and walking slowly. But a noise stop himself. He looked to found screw rolling on the floor and he went to pick it up, and inspecting it 'This defiantly was not unscrewed'. He then heard another noise which sounded like small little metal feet. "Hello?" he raised his voice in hopes of getting a response. A loud noise came from behind him, echoing in the distance. He turned around but nothing was there. He took a step back and fell. When he looked up and saw a little metal creature with two big blue eyes and it walked on 4 small legs. He jumped back. It walked over to him, he saw that this bug was so cute and small that it could not possibly harm anything, he chuckled. "Where did you come from?" The creature just blinked, which made him laugh "The Autobots never said anything about pets" he said standing back up. "You want to play fetch?" Raf said holding up the screw. It hoped around with joy. Raf threw the screw as far as he could, the bug went after it but insisted of catch it he ate it. Raf worried it would chock on it, But it didn't. It started to make a purring sound while rubbing himself against his legs, He decide to bring his new friend back to the main hub. Unknown to him, he doesn't realize what trouble he has found

_**MAIN HUB**_

Jack and Miko were battling out for first place while Justin watched. Jack had just used a shell to knock Miko out of first, while he stole the win. "IN YOUR FACE" Jack yelled and then did a little victory dance. Then power cutout. "Great power failure" Jack said in a disappointed tone

"Aw it wiped out our game" Miko teased

"BUT I WAS WINNING" Jack replied in defense.

"Bummer" Miko said

Ratchet was busy checking out the circuit board for the groundbrigde and it was bad. "We most definitely have a problem, but what could have caused it" He said as the power stared going on and off over and over before stopping.

"Or that?" G-force said

"Might be the main grid. Hopefully, it isn't a malfunction"

"Hey guys, look what I found" Raf called out. "Were busy… AAAAHHH" Ratchet screamed He saw the sleeping bug Raf was carrying. All the bots activated their blasters. Justin, Miko, and Jack went in front of Raf to protect him. "Hey, what's up with you guys?" Justin asked

"Scraplet, SCRAPLET" Bulkhead yelled in fear. "What's a scaplet?" Raf asked.

"The most Dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron" Ratchet explained. The humans looked to it like it was a joke. "This little guy? Are you kidding me?" Justin asked. "Your GIANT robots, scrappy here's, tiny."

"You have no idea the damage that tiny think could!" Bulkhead replied backing up more

"Aw, he wouldn't hurt anyone" Raf said. But the bug looked at the bots it mouth went wide with sharp teeth and charged at the bots. Bumblebee opened fire but the bug made its way to his leg and started to chew at his leg he mange to throw it away but it started to charge again. Raf started to hit it with a small crowbar over and over again and showed no mercy, until Jack stoped him. "Easy their killer" he said

"Woah, I did not see that coming" Miko said a

Justin looked at the bug. "Now that a face even a mother wouldn't love".

Raf went to check on Bee and told him he was sorry Bee told him he's fine. "Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal, especially living metal".

"Well bug smashed, Game over right?" Jack questioned

"No, when it comes to Scraplet there's never just one, and I fear I know how they got in here." Ratchet said as he started walking down the hallway with the rest following.

We went over to one of the rooms where a pod was being thawed out with a larger hole on the bottom. "It's a trap, a scraplet trap". "An empty, scraplet trap" Bulkhead said "Most likely ejected into space a few thousands of years to go. And into the Artic where it keep them in stasis." Ratchet said. "Until we brought the thaw" Jack said

"Now their wide awake and ready to brunch" Miko said

"So how many are we talking about?" Raf asked

"Thousands. Powers failures are a sure sign that the infestation are well under way" Ratchet stated.

_**ARTIC**_

Optimus, Arcee, and Velocity have been search for a while now as to find and clues as to where the origins of the pod came from. While climbing the side of a mountain, Optimus sensor were going off, the sensor was a warning that they should find warmth soon, or freeze over.

"Arcee, Velocity, what is your status?

"My sensors are going off" Velocity said.

"Mine too. Guess we should call for pick up before things get chill.

"Optimus to base, core temperatures readings have reached to the blue zone, prepare to activate groundbridge." But the only response that came through was static, and that's when Prime started to worry about the rest of his team back at base.

_**BASE**_

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read? We have a situation" Ratchet said, before all communications were shut down. "The Scraplets have gotten into the Comm link system" He said has he banged his fist against the console. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce this entire base to a scrapheap"

"Well I say we bug out of here and let 'em keep it." Bulkhead said, not wanting to be at base any more, with Bumblebee nodding in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option, if we don't get the groundbridge online stat. Optimus, Arcee, and Velocity, will parish."

"They will?" Jack said as he started to worry about the others, and mostly Arcee.

"This is not how I saw today turning out man" Justin said to G-Force.

Miko walked up angrily to Bulkhead "Bulkhead. You never run" she said in disbelief.

"Miko you haven't seen a swarm of these guys devour a bot. I have." Bulkhead replied. "They take you apart from the inside out, fuse-by-fuse, circuit-by-circuit, until there's nothing left, AND I MEAN NOTHING, not even your optics." Bulkhead finished as he looked away.

"Guys, you have to let us help you" Justin said.

"Were not made of metal" Raf stated

'Yeah, the scraplets can't hurt us"

"Typically I find your fleshiness your lest engaging quality… But I would provide an advantage under theses extremes." Ratchet stated.

"So we pair off, one bot, one human, I'll watch your back while you repair the Groundbridge" Jack said.

"And we go on a bug hunt" Miko replied. To the other bots, they did not like this at all.

"Before you go, ill give you guys some mass shifter's to help out even more."

_**HALLWAY 05**_

Bulkhead and Miko had taking one of the hallways of the base where Raf found the first one to hunt for scraplets.

"I get to be your bodyguard for once, how cool is that" Miko said holding a Pipe Wrench with a smile on her face while Bulkhead was frantically scan the hallway with a flashlight. "Raf found the first one here…right?" Just then the power went out, and Bulkhead screamed like a girl.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko said turning around. "No…maybe…can we talk about this later" Bulkhead trying to change the subject.

Just then Bulkhead heard the little scraplets feet above him and shot the celling causing pips to fall on him as he let out another scream. Miko look at her guardian like he was a child. "Ok, I wish I didn't see that…BULKHEAD, your fine, it's just a bunch of cables." Miko said which caused Bulkhead to stop. "Oh…right…cables" he chuckled as he pulled them off, in which thousands of scraplet fell from the celling in which he let out another squeal.

And from the point each pair was attacked. Bee and Raf were next, followed by G-Force and Justin, and final Ratchet and Jack.

Jack saw how scraplets could fly and attack Ratchet, Ratchet told Jack to use the Fire extinguisher on the scraplets and they all froze over just more showed up and as the rest of the team too.

_**FEW MINTUES LATER**_

The humans were back to normal size finishing off any back on the ground Jack was using a fire extinguisher, making them freeze to death. "Did we get them all?" Justin asked as he smashed one with a Baseball bat. But we all heard a noise echoing through the base knowing that this wasn't the end. "Hardly these were just scouts." Ratchet said. Bee sighed with a beep. "So the rest of us know were here?" Bulkhead asked. "And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal. The others will never make it home. WE must get the ground bridge working" Ratchet said.

RAF: Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on earth.

Jack: Why not back to the Arctic. We already know they don't like the cold

Miko: Sweet. One stop shopping

Justin: Then it's Game Over.

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, subzero temperatures should freeze them on contact. So think Ratchet think. If the ground bridge is still down. There must be a breach in the energon fuel line" Ratchet said. Bee beeped and collapsed on the ground. "If we went breaching. One of us could go back over there and fix it" Bulk responded "Were do we find it?" Jack asked. "And how do we fix it" Raf finished

_**HALLWAY 03**_

We were walking down the hallways of the base as the scraplets walked passed us. Why does remind me of a scene from 'The Walking Dead'?" Justin said out loud. We soon found the leak in the pipes and started to fix it.

_**MAIN HUB**_

"So if we get... when we get the ground bridge open... Do we send the creepy crawlers out? Or bring the others in" Bulkhead asked. "Optimus Arcee and Velocity will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first the scraplets will have no reason to leave, we need bait" Ratchet responded. "Were The Hell Are We Gonna Get BAIT!? The Scraplets probably ate ever damn thing in here! G-Force shouted

As we finished the pipe the Scraplets were on the move again. So we quickly rushed back to the main area. As we reached it the whole army of scraplets were there. RATCHET FIRE IT UP NOW! Justin shouted. Ratchet could hardly stand after he pulled the lever for the bridge as he collapsed. Bulkhead looked up to see the army of scraplets crew though a metal supporter on the ceiling and it fell next to him. He looked towards the bridge that was wide open "Bait huh" he stood up

"HEY" he said getting the bugs attention "Ready for the main course? COME AND GET IT"

He then led the scraplets thought the bridge

On the other side the other were slowly limping towards the vortex almost coming close to death. The Bulkhead came out. "Down DOWN" The scraplets missed him and started to head for the others. But before they would fest. They all froze. And now were projectiles head for the bots. They braced themselves for the impact of the now froze scraplets. After that they looked towards Bulkhead. "Id invite you in but the place is a mess"

_**FEW MINTUES LATER**_

The humans were helping the bots with their injuries, Ratchet was helping them. "Report biocircuty status" Ratchet said

"Levels are rising" Jack responded

"Excellent. Rafael keep a close watch on Bumblebee electro pulse monitor. Miko check interface patch.

RAF: "It's steady"

Miko: "Looking Good"

"Justin, check G-Force's energon lines." Ratchet said. "He's all patched up" Justin responded

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend. You saved a lot of lives today" Optimus said to Ratchet. "It wasn't all my doing". Ratchet responded as he looked at the humans lending a helping hand

Ratchet: We just fortunate that this infestation happen, on a Saturday.

Prime: Are human friends maybe small. But they are strong

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Miko screamed

"SCRAPLET" Jack asked

"SPIDER. It's it on me?" Miko then ran off trying to find the spider on her body. Justin just Faceplam himself. "Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked

Justin his way back to the small platform which was the rec room for the human. But when he got there, it wasn't a pretty sight. "Aw Shit" he whispered. The scraplets ate most of the TV. They ate the game and the console and even ate the spring in the couch. "Are you fricken kidding me...? Well this place needed an upgrade. Let me see what I can do here." He said as he cracked his knuckles

He then used his powers to turn the one small couch into 4 separate tan couches that were put along the railing all 4 holds up to 5 people each. Next he moved towards the TV, Turning it into a 200 inch flatscrean TV that was on top of a hard steel table. He then used the game console that was broken and turned a simple surround sound system. He then hooked up the sound system and the TV. When he turned around the other kids were there to see him just finishing the new rec room. "Welcome to the new rec room" "Whoa dude you are awesome" Miko said giving Justin a high five. Raf walked up to the TV "Whoa this screen is huge" He said. I made it so the bots can watch it without looking at that tiny TV we had. Jack walked over to the couch and sat on it. "It's really comfortable Justin". "You guys are welcome" I responded we have been through a lot today it's time to relax and watch some TV.

**_End of Chapter_**


	7. New Upgrades

_**New Upgrades**_

_Friday_

Two Days after the whole scraplet infestation, things where back to normal to say the least. But since today was my day off I decide to spend it at base, with G-Force. It was about 1:00 Pm (Because I wake up late). And we have just arrived at base where there was only Ratchet and no one else. Ratchet was busy on the console working on something, which we did not care. As I headed up the stairs to the TV Area, I put down my backpack and took out my Ps4 along with all the wires and cables and two controllers.

"Hurry up man, its Double XP this weekend" G-Force said standing by the railing.

"Dude be patient Im trying to rush to you know" I said plugging in the HDMI and Power cable in to console and then the TV and outlet. "Don't worry both controllers are charged so, we got about a few hours with these" I said. I took out Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. "You ready for this?"

"Oh Yeah" G-Force said.

_Later_

_2:30_ _Pm_

"THAT IS BULLSHIT" I said I got killed from behind for the third time

"Im telling you man, if you just play objective base game modes, you don't have to worry about people spawning behind you." G-Force in his holo-form replied as he got a double kill.

"Maybe…maybe it's time to switch things up a bit."

"Ok but after this match, Im doing good right now"

Ever since the day I created G-Force's holo-form and introduce him to the world of gaming, he has become obsessed with it like me, but of course that was at the beginning of when we meet.

As the match ended, with us wining by one kill, the other bots had just arrived, along with the kids.

"Where Back Ratchet" Miko said at the top of her voice, she smiled at the old doc bot.

Ratchet sigh "And just when I thought I was getting use to the silence."

"Hey guys" I said, as the kids made their up the stairs and to the TV area, they stop and noticed G-Force in his holoform, and Miko smiled

"Cool, we got another team member" which made Ratchet turn around "What?" he said as saw G-Force.

"Since when did when get another human" which made everyone turn to use.

"Ok, who are you and where did you come from." Arcee said.

"Guys, this is G-Force". I said, which made everyone look at me like I was a crazy person.

Then G-Force's holoform disappears and then reappears in the same position. "How is this possible?" Ratchet asked.

"Well as I told you guys the story of how we meet, well since your kind needs energon to survive, I made a hologram chip that allows G-force to take in the energy you find in foods, and transfers it to his body. I've also made it so he can do the basic things human can do, and also how solid his form is along with his cloths and skin felling like actual skin. So in a way… this is basically a second form." I answer "And also he can go as far away for himself and still maintain it."

"Hmmm, I was wonder how you manage to survive that long without the consumption of energon, but how does eating human food transfer that energy into energon?"

"Ratchet, I have magical powers now, you can't question it." Ratchet response was a 'Hmph' as he turned away back to his work.

Miko on the other hand ran up to me and asked "So can you give Bulkhead one to, and Arcee, Bee, and Velocity?"

"Of course I can" I replied. I turned to G-force and said "Dude, transform and give me you holo-chip." G-Force wasted no time in transforming himself. He opened a panel on his forearm which held said chip in it. He handed it to me. The chip was the size of an IPad in a sense. I held it and forced all of my energon into it and in a few seconds multiple ones have formed in my hand, one for each of member of the Autobots. G-force took them from me and handed on to each member of the team.

"Now Im no expert, but I like to think this chip scan yourself and match your personally and looks to that of your human persona." I finished. Everyone was look at their chips skeptically "Guys, it won't screw up your persona. When G-force had it install, as soon as he activated it, that's how he came out…seriously."

Everyone put their holoform chip in and transformed and activated, and when their holoforms came out, I have to say, they match themselves perfectly.

Optimus was a white male with black hair. He was wearing a red Jacket with blue and white in the middle, with blue jeans and shoes.

Ratchet was a while old man his 60's I would say. With red hair connecting to his beard. He wore glasses, has orange vest over a white shirt with a tie, with black pants and shoes

Bumblebee was a white male with blonde hair. He wore a yellow with black jacket unzipped with a black t-shirt and black pants. And yellow and black sneakers

Bulkhead was a dark African American with a buzz cut hair a shaved beard. He wore a zip up green jacket and green tank top and black pants and boots.

Arcee was a white skin woman with short brown hair with a pink highlight in the middle. She wore a unzipped jacket with blue, pink, and silver. And a dark blue tank top underneath it. She had black yoga pants and black combat boots.

And Velocity stilled look that same as the first time we meet her.

As everyone was busy checking themselves out Miko was the first to run up to them, and more specially Bulkhead and gave him a big hug, In which he returned to her and laughed.

Raf went up to Bee and gave him a high-five, and asked how it felt, Bee gave a thumbs up.

Jack went up to Arcee and asked how it feels. She said she like it and asked how he felt. Jack just blushed.

**_End of Chapter_**


	8. Con Job

_**Con Job**_

_Story Pov_

Today was a nice quiet day at base with nothing to do as the humans and bots did there things and jobs. Justin and G-Force were playing video games while Jack and Raf were doing homework. While Miko looked like she was nowhere to be found, she was with Bulkhead, helping him do chores around base, she along with her Mass Shifter help Bulkhead do the chores big and small. After it was all done, they headed back to the main area where Miko decide to ride on Bulkhead shoulders.

"Alright, chores are done. Now can we go dune bashing?" Miko asked wanting to get out of base.

"I don't know Miko. Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators. But there's a monster truck rally in town." Bulkhead replied. Miko liked being on Bulkhead's shoulders. Of course she wouldn't mind if she walked beside him using her 'Mass Shifter' that Justin made for the humans. 'I wonder if Bulkhead will let me ride on his shoulders when I turn bigger?' she thought.

Just then the console beeped with a notification, Ratchet was there to see it

"Optimus I'm receiving 2 signals on a restricted ban. It appears to be coming from two starships inside this solar system." Ratchet when to work, into figuring out what ships they were "They're both Autobot identification beacon's" Ratchet said. Seeing now new Autobots close to earth was the best thing anyone could have asked for today.

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack asked form the TV area. "The masses scattered to the stars when Cybertron went dark. But, Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Velocity replied. "I'm connecting to the smaller ship" Ratchet stated.

"Unknown vessel this is Autobot outpost Omega-1. Identify yourself." Prime said,

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat units" a fimialer voice said that Bulkhead recognized right away.

"WHEELJACK?" he said in disbelief. "You old Con crusher, what are u doing out here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?" He responded

"The rock were on is crawling with cons, how soon can you get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow if I put metal to the pedal" Wheeljack said.

"Another bot is coming, how cool is that" Miko said to Bulkhead with joy. Although Optimus was a bit skeptical about this.

"Wheeljack, I know of him by reputation only, can you verify his voice print?" Optimus asked Bulkhead. "He is one-thousand percent the real deal Optimus". With that Optimus wished Wheeljack a safe trip.

"So who's the boyfriend Arcee" asked with a smile. Bulkhead only laughed "Me and Jackie go way back, we were part of the same war unit 'The Wreakers' which means the cons are gonna wish he never found us." Bulkhead said, pounding his hands together

"That's sort of a way I see me and G-force, where ever we go we cause trouble" Justin said giving a high five to G-Force.

Ratchet when and connected with the other ship. They got a respond from a bot with a Texan accent the bot known as Ironhide who is another Wrecker stated that he has two other bots on board his ship. He also stated that they will land sometime tomorrow.

_**NEMESIS**_

While the Autobots were enjoying their conversation with their soon to be new allies, Soundwave has been eavesdropping on the Autobots and listing to their conversation. The one about Wheeljack, he quickly delivered the information to Starscream. Needless to say he was not pleased

"A war hero hmm? We haven't got much time. Makeshift." Starscream commanded. A con who was all black, came forward from the crowd of vehicons and Soundwave download the information into him. Makeshift took form, as the recording said a warm welcome

"I do know how to prepare a warm welcome" Starscream grinned with a plan forming in his head.

_**NEXT DAY**_

Everyone had gathered and waited to depart to greet their new allies

"Wheeljack and Ironhide ships are approaching their landing zones" Arcee stated. "You think they're here to visit?" Raf asked "Maybe they'll have to find their own humans though" Miko said. Ratchet was typing in the coordinates when the controls started to spark. He punched it. "The groundbrigde hasn't been the same since the infestation". "So, when you get them you'll bridge him here?" Justin asked.

"We can't risk reveling the location of our base. Just in case the Decepticons are tracking their ship" Optimus replied. "That is why will split into two groups. Arcee, Velocity, and G-Force will go to Ironhide's ship. And Me, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee will go to Wheeljack ship".

An alarm went off on the computer, showing that the Cons where closing in fast on Wheeljack. Soon everyone had departed to their location

_**Alaska Mountains**_

_**G-Force Pov**_

When we came thought the bridge we found ourselves in the frozen wasteland. "Where the hell are we again?" I asked. Velocity did a quick location scan. "Were in a place the humans call 'Alaska'". "Oh great, more cold, as if the, artic was bad enough" I responded. "Relax, it's not as cold as the artic, especially at this time of year, so quit being such a sparkling" Arcee replied. We soon came across Ironhide and two other bots fighting off some cons. But it was over quickly with the final drone being shot in the head. Ironhide noticed us and smiled. Howdy, I'm Ironhide. He then pointed to a white bot with small red and blue stripes "That over there is Jazz." Jazz waved. "And the Black and Gold is Prowl". Prowl nodded, as did Arcee was in shock, but in a good way, she ran up to Prowl and hugged him

"I'm glad to see you Arcee. Is my favorite student still practicing?" Prowl asked

"Yes sensei". She bowed.

"Whoa Whoa whoa whoa... WOAH... Student?" G-force asked in disbelief. "Yes I taught her everything she knows" Prowl said. He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok we should get going the others are probably wondering what's taking so long"

When we got back there was a small party going on. Miko was playing her guitar. Bee and RAF were dancing. Justin and Jack were watching. And Bulk and Wheeljack were lobbing which is the cybertronian version of catch. Prime was nowhere to be found and Ratchet was fixing the groundbrigde. But to me something felt... off… way off.

_**Later**_

Bulkhead was telling war stories, all of which were about Wheeljack. Miko listen with excitement in her eyes. But Wheeljack was being quite which Bulkhead noticed it

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What" Wheeljack replied.

"You don't seem like yourself". Bulkhead asked. "You seem quiet"

"I've been stuck in that ship of his for too long, I should go topside before I get stir crazy".

"I have patrol in the morning, you could come with"

"Well let's go now"

"And break up the party? Come on the gangs loving you." Bulkhead tried to convince Wheeljack. "Come on, you gotta tell them the story of darkmount pass"

"You tell them… you're better at it" Wheeljack said before looking at Miko.

"How 'bout if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?" He asked

"Y-Yeah sure Jackie" Bulkhead replied.

Miko lead Wheeljack down the hallways firing off questions left and right. Leaving Bulkhead feeling alone. "Y'all all right their Bulkhead" Ironhide asked. "Yeah just...out of sorts I guess." replied Bulkhead. "Don't tell me you're...jealous" Arcee asked with a smile. "About Miko making a new friend. Come on, something's… something's just not right about Wheeljack". Bulkhead knew Wheeljack for years and something was telling him that everything was off about him. Like his a different bot."Bulkhead, really? He's his travel galaxies. You haven't seen him for years, he could just be rocket lagged or... Well bots do change you know" Arcee said. "Not Jackie."

_**Miko**_

Miko was glad she got to take Wheeljack on the tour. Bulkhead taught her a lot of things about the base itself, and now she was putting that knowledge to work.

"So that's pretty much stockpile, armory, generator, everything you need to blow this place sky high" She finished. Wheeljack looked around "Where is this bunker located?". "If I told I Have to rip out you spark" Miko said making a gesture. Wheeljack looked confused at her "Kidding, it's just outside Jasper Nevada." "Is their anyway to get out of here besides bridging" Wheeljack asked. "Why, you're not planning on leaving" Miko then smiled "Come on I'll show you." And like that the headed back

_**Main Area**_

"Look I Know Wheeljack better than anyone." He said. Then as if on que Wheeljack came in. "Hey, what are u guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked. "I was just telling the guys about you and me, at the battle of darkmount pass." Bulkhead told.

"That's a heck of a story Bulk". Wheeljack responded. "Yep, TELL IT" Bulkhead demanded. "How about after we go off-roading" Miko interrupted. Wanting to go outside. "Miko stay out of this" Bulkhead yelled. "Easy their Bulkhead" Jazz said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Im not sur-" Wheeljack was then cut off by bulkhead

"TELL IT" Bulkhead demanded

Wheeljack looked angry. "Fine. You want to live in the past Bulkhead." He said before he started telling his story as everyone listen

"The Wreakers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. Cons were destructive, Baring down on us with everything they got. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their back side as stepping stones to cross the molten metal, ant' that how it happen." Wheeljack finished.

"Yeah that exactly how it happen." Wheeljack smiled "Except for one little thing. I WASN'T THERE." Wheeljack started looking scared. Before getting angry "I already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack public service record."

"Bulkhead what does that have-" Miko was suddenly picked up by 'Wheeljack' Everyone tried to grab her but miss. "Stay back or ill squeeze her into a pulp" He said in a much different voice standing over by the console. Miko could not move to activate her Mass Shifter so she was stuck. "Wheeljack what are you doing? Miko asked struggled in his grip. "Decepticon coward, let the girl go and face me."

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come" Wheeljack/Makeshift

"Is their even a real Wheeljack?" Justin asked.

"Oh indeed, and I expect Starscream is making sport of him." Makeshift said. No one dared moved one false step and Miko would be dead.

_**Nemesis**_

Starscream, Soundwave and a small armada waited on the flight deck of the ship waiting for Makeshift call. "Are you certain we are at the coordinates you supplied to Makeshift?" Soundwave nodded as a response. "Then what, is TAKEING HIM?"

"Maybe they gave your boy such a hero's welcome. He got the warm and fuzzes and decide to switch sides" The real Wheeljack said from behind putting on his face guard.

"Do you not see, that you are vastly outnumbered?" Starscream said gesturing to the armada

"I see fellas who will vastly watching me pound some dents into you."

"DESTORY HIM" Starscream order and the armada begin their attack, while Wheeljack readied his katanas and charged.

_**Autobot base**_

'Wheeljack' demanded the groundbrigde open to his coordinates hoping to send though Starscream army to destroy the Autobots

"Let's get this party started" Makeshift said and at that moment the real Wheeljack came though, and kicked Makeshift throwing Miko out of his grip. Luckily Bulkhead caught her

"I'd shut that hole before the stick comes through" Wheeljack said. Ratchet closed the bridge behind him

Next thing we knew Makeshift and Wheeljack were circling each other with their swords drawn. "Ugly mine" Wheeljack said before their swords clashed and everyone watched. But just because Makeshift had the looks and weapons doesn't mean he has the skills Wheeljack had, he was no match for the real thing and was soon knocked onto the floor with a blade pointed at his head. "That's my Jackie" said Bulkhead. "It time to take out the trash" he said before look at Bulkhead

The Bridge reopen and Makeshift was lobbed through the portal to the other side, and that was the end of that disaster.

"Nice lob" Wheeljack said

_**Nemesis**_

Makeshift was soon back on the Ship. "Please tell me you At least know the location of their base" Starscream said angrily. "Indeed Lord Starscream it is in a hidden bunker just outside of-" A beeping sound cut him off as Starscream looked to see a bomb on his side. "GET BACK, GET BACK, GET BACK" He yelled taking off in his jet mode.

"Oh no" Makeshift said before the grenade went off

_**WHEELJACK**_ _[GRENADE]_ _**MAKESHIFT**_

"MAKESHIFT YOU FOOL"

_**Autobot base**_

Miko was playing her guitar and the humans and new bots were dancing as Arcee and Velocity rolled their eyes at their silly dancing. While the others were with Optimus. "Now that you guys are a part of Team Prime, you'll need a vehicle mode I have some ideas." Bulkhead said elbowing Wheeljack. But Wheeljack had other plans. "Listen Bulk, now that my ships repaired. I'm real want to know what else I might find out their" "Wait your leaving… Why?" Miko said in a sad tone. Which made Wheeljack lose his smile.

"Because some bots never change" Bulkhead said with a chuckle

Soon everyone went to Wheeljack ship to say our good byes. Miko even got a picture. After that. We came back to base, needing to give the others new vehicles, Justin had some ideas. "So you guys need vehicles modes right. Well I got the perfect rides for you 3" Justin said

_**One Hour Later**_

Everyone was waiting for the new bots rides. "Do you guys think it going to be fast or tough" Miko asked everyone who was sitting on Bulkhead shoulders. As if one que a 2007 Red GMC Topkick 4x4 pickup enter the base and transformed "It's rough and tough like me" Ironhide said. Next a white 2014 Corvette Stingray came in next and transformed "Yo this ride is nice and smooth" Jazz said. And finally a black and gold Kawasaki Ninja enter the base and transformed. "This suits me just fine, thank you Justin" Prowl said

"No Problem Guys just glad to help" Justin responded, "Oh and one more thing I have for you guys. he said as he used the Mass Shifter and changed his size and walked up to them and handed them their own holo-form chips. "Think of this as a welcome to earth present, with this you'll be able to interact with us now. The three bots put in there holo-forms chips and transformed and activated them.

Ironhide was a white male with dark brown hair with a red jacket and black pants, with black boots. As well with a cowboy hat hang on his back around his neck,

Jazz was dark skin like bulkhead. He had dreadlocks with a white beanie. Sunglasses, a White UN-zipped jacket with white tank top underneath. And white track pants with red and blue stripes and white shoes with the same color stripes.

Prowl was a young looking Asian male with black spiky hair. A gold and black jacket zipped up. And black pants.

"You're Welcome" Justin said

_**End Of Chapter**_


	9. Fun at Base

_**Fun at Base**_

_Takes place after Deus Ex Machina_

_My Pov_

After the crazy events that happen in this past week I say we all need a break.

First was the Dingus Convoy. So here's how that day went, first Fowler came in through a call about some 'Cons' shooting him out of the sky, and were after the Dingus, some device that could go nuclear, He wanted it to be bridge to base, but Optimus said that if it went off it could slow radiate the whole planet. Luckily, Optimus had a better plan, which involved a convoy with all the bots protecting it, he was using his trailer to transport it. The drive seemed to be going well until all of these green and black cars started to show up, the men that were driving were wearing suits and masks that covered everything, they all looked the same. They pointed guns at the truck. And at that time Fowler received a call from their leader who goes by the name: Silas. He wanted to take the Dingus and use it for their own personal gain, we knew now that they were some terrorist group who wanted to use the latest technology to take over the world, in a new world order, needless to say we held them off.

2 days later, we found out about a relic called the harvester and how it can easily mine energon and take energon out of any bot. So we learned its being held in a museum. Me and other kids decided to sneak in and 'take it' because the bots couldn't go in, and blow their cover. Anyways, 2 new Deceptions showed up and started to attack the bots. We manged to take the relic but Miko got caught, and as soon as me, Raf, Jack made our way to the exit. Soundwave came and did a snatch a grab of the harvester before I could do anything. So later bulkhead found the harvester from the cons and smashed it. He came back got refueled and we all left for home.

Now today there was nothing going on at base. No Con activity, No nothing. Miko was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch but there was nothing. Raf was on his computer. Jack was out on a drive with Arcee and the others were out on patrol.

Miko: "Ugh I'm sooooooooooo board" she moaned turning off the TV. Bulkhead was on patrol so she couldn't go dune bashing

I couldn't leave because G-force was training with Velocity and Prowl. So I'm stuck here. 'Next time in bringing my PS4 here. I forgot to today.

Now in trying to find something to do. I look around. Nothing. I check my Pockets, Just my IPhone but its dead. i even checked the small kitchen... nothing, until I checked the closet and in it. I find a tennis ball, and so an idea pops in my head. I look around, and I spot a solid wall right next to the groundbrigde.

"I think I found something we can do today" I said with a smile.

This got Miko's attention real quick. "Really what is it?"

"It's an old favorite playground game I used to play with my friends back in New York, it's called 'Wall Ball'"

At that moment everyone came back from patrol including Jack.

"Hey Jack. Do you want to play Wall Ball? I asked. "Um yeah sure. How do you play" He said as Raf joined

Justin: "Ok, Here are the rules. Basically you have 3 lives. You toss the ball against the wall back and forth, you keep going until one person is left. If you toss it and someone catches it you get one out. But it hits the ground and you catch it, it's not an out. If someone throws and you go to catch it, but it bounces out of your hand and hits the ground, you have to run towards the wall and touch it before someone throws it at the wall. If the ball hits the wall before you touch, you're out, but if you make it before the ball your safe. Now here's what can happen if that happens, and someone picks up the ball but drops it, they have to run the ball is on the ground, you try to pick it up, but it falls out of your hands and Hits the ground. Run. Now right here, what I'm about to tell you can make you or break you. Say the ball rolls over to those Medical berths over there and someone goes to get. You can walk closer to wall the make the throw. BUT if someone yells 'CHALLANGE!' You have to stay where you are and hit the wall from there. If you miss you have to run, but someone can get you out. If you can make it go for you. BUT if you throw the ball the in a different direction on purpose, that's an automatic out. But you can drop it and run. So someone goes after it and now they're stuck with it. Last one alive wins. You guys got it"

The others nodded. I saw the bots started to watch us.

"Ok. Let's Go"

I threw the ball as hard as I could. As soon it hit the wall Miko step up in front of me and tried to grab the ball. But it bounce out of her hand, and started to run to the wall. I pick it up and throw it, the ball and hit the wall before Miko could touch. OUT! I shouted. Miko turned around and gave me an evil look. 'This is going to be fun' I thought and the game continued

_**2 hour later**_

Everyone was tired. We were all on the couch, sweating, and out of breath.

Justin: "That was fun, right guys"

Miko: "Yeah...It was" she replied out of breath.

"Yeah like the time I challenge you and you drop the ball and started running. Did you see how fast I went?"

"Yeah, Or when Raf made his challenge. I did not know he can throw that far."

"Yeah we should do this again sometime. Well I better get home, it's time for dinner. See ya guys.

"See Ya"

With that I headed home with G-force.

_**End Of Chapter**_


	10. Speed Metal

_**Speed Metal**_

_Mid April_

_After School_

'Another day, another non eventful day at school' Jack thought to himself as he headed down the school steps and headed for Arcee. Arcee of coarse was in her alt form waiting for Jack. Jack loved it when Arcee was waiting for him and not busy on missions. Jack wasted no time hoping on Arcee and backed out of the parking lot and headed home. Jack thought that this day was going to be alright, but life had something else in mind.

"Hey, cherry moped" a red haired teen said leaning on his car. The Kid was known only as Vince. The high school bully. A well-known asshole who doesn't care about others, except him. He always finds pleasure in putting others down even with the smallest of insults. Jack was about to prove him wrong.

"Uh this 'Moped' has duel carbs, and can go 0-60 in 3.5 seconds." Jack said has he drove off. Jack learned it's better it just ignore the bullies and just walk away. And become the better man. Jack was a nice kid who stuck by the rules. But that doesn't mean he dreamed of seeing Vince get what he deserves. By him or someone else.

"Uh Jack, a ladies vital stats, are her own business" Arcee said as they came to stop at a red light. Jack sighed. He knew better than to tell a lady's secret, even if they weren't human.

"Hey" a voice caught Jacks attention "Nick, right?" that voice belonged to Sierra, Jack high school crush. He had always like her from afar, but never could get the courage to ask her out. "Uh, it's Jack "he corrected her. "Jack, sorry, Im Sierra" "I know". "You once, offered me a ride?" she smiled. "Of course any time" Jack said

"Im your guardian kiddo, not your wingman" Arcee whispered to him. Arcee didn't like/wanted to be used as a way for Jack to get some girl. Arcee wanted to leave before Sierra could make another move.

"So how 'bout now" Sierra asked. Now Jack was caught in 2 options ethier say no and drive away, or say yes and impress a girl knowing Acree would be upset. Before he could respond Vince showed up in his custom muscle car.

"Hey Hey, small world" He said stopping in-between the two people

"Uh, were having a conversation here" Jack replied.

"Cheer Captain here might enjoy you taking on 4 wheels of Muscle car"

"Are you challenging me… to a race?"

"You catch on quick loser wadda ya say" Vince replied as the light turned green.

Before Jack could answer Arcee drove away. known he was going to get ahead of himself.

"Hey you didn't let me answer" Jack said.

"Nope" she responded

"Arcee we could smoke him" He said trying to convince her.

"Yep" replied causally

Jack signed. they came to a stop at another red light " I don't make the rules Jack, Optimus does. And rule number 1 in case you've miss it, never abuse power, even for personal gain". Arcee was Optimus's trustworthy second in command, anything thing Optimus says go's. And she holds her position in his ranks with all the responsibly she has. And letting that position and trust slide for a little race was childish and irresponsible.

"Oh yeah well, what about Justin and G-force. They seem to do anything they want." Jack counter. "Jack. You have to understand, Justin and G-Force have no shame when in it comes to anything they do. I believe that if the world were to know about our existence it would be caused by them. And their response would be 'Whoops'". Arcee finished as they pulled up to a red light.

"Well were does that leave us" Jack asked but quickly cover his mouth fearing what Arcee might say. "What?" she replied "Well...well I sorta of li"

Jack was cut off by Vince coming right beside him. Jack reflected back on Arcee's statement.

"Vince, maybe racing isn't such a-"

Vince "Ha, figured. You ride around like your bikes something special, but it's just a clunky stupid trike that belongs in the scrapyard, and UGLY" He said before he did a risky U-turn and speeding off. Arcee lost her patience with him

"THAT'S IT! THE YAHOOS GOING DOWN" Arcee said as she turn around to catch Vince. "Whoa what happen to rule number one" "Gets bent, just this once" Arcee replied.

Vince had just pulled up to the girls and tell them that Jack chickened out of the race. But before he could say that Jack cut him off.

Jack pulls up to Vince "Ready when you are Viney".

"Dirt road by trucker's ranch, 1 hour" Vince replied. The race has been set, now they wait. But it looks like some else wants to join

*BEEP BEEP*

Jack and Vince looked to see a Blue Bugatti come right next to Jack. With Justin Behind the wheel. "Hey guys" Justin said.

"Justin what are you doing here, I thought you had work?" Jack said

"I just got out and I spotted you guys, I just came from the 7/11 to pick up some Skittles." Justin said holding a half-eaten bag of candy. Justin was the most laid back person anyone will meet.

"So you both having a race, why don't I save you both the trouble" Justin said revving the engine.

"Get out of here Justin, this is between me and Jack' Vince replied

Vince had known Justin from the years he was in Jasper. At the time when Justin was in 10th grade they were in 9th. During the last year of Justin High School year, Vince tried everything to make Justin break, just because he thought he was an easy target. Turns out he was not.

_Last Year_

Vince tried a lot to make Justin crack, but he failed many time. And the time when Justin was about to leave Vince tried to call him ugly. But Justin made a comment that everyone around the school stop in their tracks.

1)"Bitch don't hate me 'cause Im more handsome than you. Maybe if you got rid of that old yee-ass red trash haircut you'd got you get some bitches on your d**k. Oh better than that, maybe Sierra will call your dog-ass if she ever stop F****in' with that football captain or brain surgeon she be messin with. YA BEEYACH". Justin said as he walked away

"WHAT?" Vince said in confusion and anger. Justin just throwing the middle finger over his shoulder.

_Now_

"Yeah, well this car could smoke both of your rides, Twice... In one go" Justin said speeding off laughing. Vince just shook his head.

**Truckers Ranch**

Vince and Jack Lined Up

"From here to the Next mile maker. READY GO!" Vince said as he got a cheap head start and so Jack and Arcee caught up. "Well that was fair" Jack said in sarcasm

"Uh Arcee" Jack said worrying about losing "Winning isn't enough Jack, You want to make him cry" Arcee said as she got more detrmined.

Arcee picked up more speed to swerve around Vince and take the lead and soon winning the racing.

"Yes outstanding." Jack shouted as Arcee beeped her horn. Maybe he could get away with one more thing, "Hey maybe we can give Sierra a ride around the block" But Arcee was to smart "Don't push it." She replied

**_Autobot Base_**

When they got done racing against Vince, Jack and Arcee returned to the Autobot base. Arcee told Jack "Not to a word, to anyone." Arcee stated very seriously. "Our little secret" Jack smiled, Arcee returned the smiled, leaving Jack behind.

"VROOM VROOM, And the winner is…" Miko said popping up behind Jack. He was shocked. "Miko where did you hear that?"

"Are you kidding me. IT'S ALL OVER SCHOOL"

"Yeah, you beat the pants off that bully Vince". Raf said behind Jack. Jack brought them both into a huddle.

"You guys have got to keep this a secret. Especially from Optimus" Jack whispered. They nodded in response.

Jack prayed that this was only a one time thing.

**_Next Day After School _**

**_Friday_**

Jack was walking down the step out of the school thinking about the whole day, about how he humiliated Vince and got so much respect from everyone. But before he could go any further, a voice came behind "Hey I was looking for you. The Race, how great was that. I was like, Yeah, Go Jack" Sierra said pumping her fist. "It was no big deal" Jack responded.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT" Vince said shoving Jack out of his way. "But if think you could run with the big boys. The Underground. Tonight. 11PM." Now Jack was caught in the same situation again ether say no and walk away and fall into the position. Or say yes, and impress the girl. "Sure I'll be there" Jack replied. "Looking forward to it" Vince responded.

Of course when he went to tell Arcee, she said no. But Jack had a backup plan.

**_Autobot base _**

**_10:00 PM_**

''Uh, hey, Raf is there a chance I could borrow Bee for an hour.''

**_The Canals _**

**_11:00 PM_**

Jack and Bumblebee drove down into the canals and made their way the starting line. The place was jumping with custom rides and loud music, and lots of people. Vince was waiting for Jack, and the startling line, but when Jack showed up in a Yellow and Black Camaro he was confused. "Bikes in the Shop" Jack said as they both exchange evil glares at each other.

"Oh No, drivers, looks like we got ourselves some high heat coming our way. You guys at the start, you might want to look behind you" The announcer said as people were parting ways and a car moved through the crowd.

Jack and Vince look behind to see a blue Bugatti Super Sport pulled up right in-between Jack and Vince. The driver rolled down his windows. "Hey guys fancy meeting you here." Justin said "Justin, what are doing here?" Vince said "What. Didn't expect to see me here. I heard you conversation, and I decided to drop by. I'll see you both at the finish. OH Wait, I'll be long gone before you guys even make it." Justin said as he tossed his hood over his head and closed the windows.

"G-force let me drive I got this" Justin said as he plugged his phone into the radio and put on a good song.

_**[PLAY THE SONG]**_

_Joe Budden – Pump it up_

_Pump p p pump pum pump_

_Pump p p pump pump it up_

_Pump p p pump pump p pump p pump_

_Pump p p pump pump it up_

_(Just Blaze)_

_Pump p p pump pump it up_

_We gon do it like (Uuh, uuh, uuh)_

All drive could hear the bass coming from the Bugatti

"Drivers are you ready?" Jack look to see Sierra waving at him. She being the one to do the countdown

"Make it mean, but keep it clean". Oh it was going to be clean until a custom red Aston Martain One-77 pulled up in the back of the pack

Sierra pushed her arms out to her sides to signal the drivers to get ready.

Next. She raised her arms above her head. Get set.

And lastly. She threw her arms down and the racers sped past her and race the course

Vince saw how Justin pulled away in first place, he knew he could not win., but at least he can still beat Jack. He saw how Jack drifted around him, putting him in 3rd place. Vince stepped on the gas harder and shifted gears pushing his car to the limit, he was soon catching up. That is until the Red Aston knocked into causing him to lose control and slow down. Jack noticed this "Wait, I know that car" Jack said as Bee went back to being the driver. Then One-77 started to open fire upon them with a laser rifle that appeared on the right back side of the car. Bee was quickly dodging blast fire. He had no choice but to abandon the race and try to lose the Aston Martain. "Can you lose him Bee" Bee responded but Jack didn't understand "I hope so because I really don't want to call for backup"

**_Base_**

Miko and Raf were playing flash games on his laptop that was connected to the TV by an HDMI wire. They were both playing Chaos Faction 2, and were battling out with Bulkhead, Ironhide and Jazz watching, everything was fine until Arcee came up to them "Anyone seen Jack" Arcee asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Miko slowly "Not since… the last time we saw him" Miko answered. Arcee gave them a suspicious look "Their Racing aren't they" She said. "Just this once" Raf said and smiled. Arcee turned her attention to the guys

"Did you three knew about"

Jazz: No…

Ironhide: Maybe…

Bulkhead: A little…

Arcee signed. It was at that moment that Bumblebee called in. "You're being chased by Knockout?" Raf asked. Bumblebee beeped in response. "That sounds like a Decepticon" Miko stated. "Bee do not engage, your first priority is to keep Jack safe. Till I get my hands on him" Arcee said as she took off.

**_Jack and Bee_**

Bee mange to lose Knockout. They were just about to leave when Vince showed up "DARBY" he said getting out of his 81 Camaro, and pounding his fist.

"Vince you got to get out of here, you win okay." Vince put his hands down on Bee's Hood. "Start her back up shit head, you and I are going to settle this. If you don't want to. Then I beat your sorry ass for humiliating me" Vince said before he was snatch by Knockout, who threw him in his alt mode, strapped him down with a seatbelt, shocked him and knocked him out, and drove away.

"Breakdown, you'll never guess what Im packing. Bumblebee's human friend. And when the Autobot tries to stage a rescue"

"He has a 'Breakdown'" Breakdown laughed.

Jack could not believe what happened. Knockout just took Vince, for Bee's Human partner. "Bee hes getting away" Jack yelled. Bee beeped in response. "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU, how could this get any worse" Jack said putting his hand on his head.

*BEEP BEEP* Jacked looked to see Arcee, Bulkhead, and Velocity show up and transformed. "Jack we need to have a little chat" Arcee said, not in the mood to deal with any scrap. "Later Arcee, Vince got snatch by that Sports car con. I don't know why but Vince is in trouble"

"Oh well tough luck for Vince" Bulkhead replied "Bulkhead" Jack said in disbelief. "What? I hear the guys a jerk" " No argument their but the guy is innocent, He doesn't deserved to get crushed by Cons" Jack replied. Arcee transformed "Hop On".

"Arcee listen, Justin and G-Force are here too, but I don't where they are."

"Let me contact them."

**_Justin and G-Force_**

"Here you sir 10 grand" Justin and G-force had just won the race the others drivers hadn't even crossed the finished

Justin took the bag fill with money and tossed it into the passenger. 'Thanks for Prize" Justin said as he drove away getting onto the road when a call came though.

"G-Force this is Arcee, where are you, we need help. Vince got kidnapped by Knockout we need all the help we can get."

"Ok, where are you?"

"By some storage place, near a water tower"

"Ok Im on my way"

G-force and Justin were located outside of town, but they came to a 4 way intersection

"Um dude… Which way is back into town" G-force asked. Justin scanned the horizon looking forward, back, right, and left. To his left he could see a glow. "That way. I let you drive now"

G-force took over. And drove back into town. When they got there, they made it just in time to see Knockout drift around a corner and head out of town east. "Get Him"

G-Force we quickly coming up onto Knockout, going right pass Arcee. G-force was right about to ram Knockout when Optimus showed up and knocked him into a ditch. G-force was too busy watching what happen he forgot to stop. He turned around to see Optimus rip knockout's door off, grab Vince and toss him.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT IS TO REPLACE" He shouted before looking to see the others show up. And quickly left.

"Optimus I can Explain" Jack said "We must get this boy to safety. Explanations could come later. From all of you"

"Did you get him?" Justin said

The bots looked to see Justin step out of G-Force

"Justin, where the hell have you been when Knockout attacked us?" Jack asked "Oh that, well you see, we were caught up in some, 'other things'. He replied lying though his teeth. He looked down to see a 100 Dollar bill fall right in front of him, and looked to see the bag of money he left open, His eyes went wide as he looked towards the bots, Well more towards The girls who had their arms crossed and tapping their foot on the ground waiting for an answer. He slowly picked up the dollar and put it in his pocket "Hehe"...

"Heylookitstimetofreethecat" Justin said quickly pointing to an invisible watch and quickly jumping inside G-force. And quickly driving away. Back into town

"Ugh, idiots" Velocity Faceplamed

**_Monday after work_**

Justin walked out of work and headed for the Bugatti. He got a lot of congrats from other students that came in for a burger, about beating Vince in a race even though he had a faster car.

He made his way over to G-force and hoped in the passenger seat, and drove. "So G how'd it go back at base." "Optimus gave me a lecture, I went to talk to Velocity and she slapped me about what happened Friday saying that I should have been more watchful of my actions"

"Well the fact that we would win every race, I felt like we shouldn't race anymore, because we would win, all the time. And Velocity can be strict sometimes"

"Yeah. But she is Damn Fine"

"Yeah you're lucky you have a girl to impress" Justin said in sad voice.

"What wrong man?"

"It's just... I'm alone." He said putting is hood over his head.

"You know Justin, you will find someone"

"Yeah I just hope it's soon. I don't want to be alone"

_**End Of Chapter**_

**_Please Know that your enthusiasms and support keeps this story alive and well_**

**_Please leave a Review_**

**_1) Youtube search 'GTA 5 Don't Hate Me Cause I'm Beautiful'_**

**_This chapter was originaly 2,300 smothing words_**

**_Now it Over 3,200 words_**


	11. Predatory Part 1

**_Predatory Part 1_**

_**Appalachian Mountains**_

_Jack, Arcee, and Justin_

Earlier today, Ratchet had managed to pick up an energon signal coming from the mountains on the northern east coast. Optimus sent Arcee Jack and Justin to investigate. With the weather being moderate in April. It was only necessary for Jack to wear a shirt with long sleeves with jeans and Justin wearing a black hoody with black track pants.

Immediately as soon as we hit our destination. The cool air came at us with full force, but it felt nice. Although Jack seemed to be getting the worst out of it all, cause of the bugs that survived in the weather.

"I'd really wished I packed some bug spray. The mosquitoes on this recon are the size of vampire bats, and they drink about as much blood" Jack said as he squashed a bug on his arm.

"Quite the outdoors man, aren't you Jack" Arcee said

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit." "Maybe" Arcee smiled at her partner. "I'm may not have stinger proof metal skin Arcee. But in pinch I can use my multi-function pocket knife, and magnesium fire starter, to cook up some freeze dried mac n cheese" he replied

"Damn, check out Jack with da slang" Justin said standing next to Jack "Well if ever I was in a situation, I can simply use my powers to spawn a SPAS 12, to protect myself from lions, tigers, bears-"

'Oh my" Arcee finished. We stopped walking, we all looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing. As we soon got that out of our systems we kept walking. "You have your tools, I have mine" Arcee said.

Just then Arcee's scanner beeped. "That's odd, Ratchets satellite scans were accurate, But subterranean energon deposes don't cause this kind of surge" Arcee said looking around before continuing to walk forward. The boys followed her until the scanner beeped again, Arcee look up to see what was in front of her. A path a destruction cause by an unknown vessel a few yards away. She got behind one of the trees and observed the wreakage.

"What happened here?" Justin asked

"Crash landing. Stay behind me, low and close" She replied as she jogged off to the crash site with her blaster readied. Justin took out two pieces of metal and made 2 M9 pistols. He handed one to Jack but he rejected it before Justin told him Since Jack refused the gun, Justin took both guns and duel wield them. The boys caught up to Arcee, who was crouched behind a large boulder.

"Bot or Con" Justin asked. With his gun pointed at the ship.

"Can't tell" She said as she readied her blaster and ran to the ship, she moved silently to the opining of the ship as Justin and Jack stayed and watch. They saw Arcee walk into the unknown ship. It took all of 10 seconds until she came out, with her hand on the ship looking down as if she saw a ghost. "Arcee" Jack said in shock as he and Justin rushed over to see Arcee, she looked up into the distance with the look of fear in her eyes with a horrible vision being played back in her mind. It wasn't until Jack snapped her back into reality.

"Arcee whats wrong" Jack asked with concern

"I know whose ship this belongs to." She replied with a frown, she brought up to fingers to her coms. "Arcee to base I need a bridge ASAP" Arcee asked, but received nothing but static

"What. Why? Whose ship is this?" Justin asked.

"Base do you read." there was still static "Scrap! Com links dead." She said in frustration. "The ships gotta be transmitting a high frequency scrambler pulse." She said as she started to walk. The boys rushed a little to catch up.

"Arcee? O-ok you're kind of freaking me out here" Jack said as he caught up. Arcee stopped.

"Wait here" She said as she walked again. She noticed strange scratch marks on all the trees she passed, as if something had marked their location.

Arcee then noticed some type of tracks on the dirt the seemed to run off into the forest. But these tracks were unusual, the size was too small for a cybertronian, or that of a human foot, the tracks seemed to be made by something very sharp. As she took one final look at the tracks, the painful memory hit her again, but harder, with a familiar face and smile. As she became her prey.

'No, please, anything but **her**'she thought to herself, she stared out again in fear with her mouth agape, only again for Jack to bring her back to reality again "Arcee?" Jack said as she looked at him, only to transform into her bike mode. "Climb on" she told the boys. The teens looked at each other before they got on. Arcee drove as fast as she can, swerving between trees and rocks. As the boys hanged on for dear life, as she jumped over a pit and came to a sudden stop.

"Was that really necessary" Jack asked in anger of his partner's actions. But Arcee was too busy trying to contact base. "Arcee to base" she commed base, but the only response was static again. "Scarp" she muttered in frustration. "Look, I've seen danger before, what's the bi-"

"Wait here, I mean it this time" she ordered. Jack sighed

"Ok, first you shut us out and now you're ditching us?" Jack asked in frustration. Arcee took a moment to transform, and looked at the boys. "And I thought I was you're partner. Jack argued.

"No Jack, You're a KID, you guys are only here because this was supposed to be 'No Risk'. Got It" She responded before she transformed and drove away, leaving the teens behind. Justin was getting annoyed and curious.

"Arcee is hiding something from us Jack, She's acting like this something far worse than Decepticons, which means I'm going to need more fire power" Justin said as he took the M9's and turned it into a UZI. Justin made Jack a mass shifter and they both transformed their size, in order to catch up.

"Come on lets go find her" Justin said as he cocked his SMG he began to run. Jack followed

**_Somewhere_**_**else deep in the forest**_

A lone camper had just finish setting up his tent, with that he decided to retire to inside his tent and prepare dinner. Little did he know, a pair of eyes were watch him.

"My first local" a femme voice said. "Time for Humankind to feel my sting" as the femme used her extra limbs to sneak closer to her prey. She began to think of all the possible things she would do when she captured her prey. As she got within close range, she pounced into air and was about to kill the human. But out of nowhere Arcee tackled her out of mid-air with lots of force that they both ended rolling down a hill trying to get a grip on the other Once they came to the bottom of the hill, they keeped rolling until they crashed into a rock wall. Arcee was slammed into the wall while the black, purple, and gold femme bounce off of her and landed a few feet away. She slow got back up on her spider like limbs and approached Arcee

"Arcee. Small universe" The femme smiled.

"Too small Airachnid" Arcee spat back.

"You're still holding a grudge? The war been over for Mega-cycles" Airachnid said. Starting to circle around Arcee.

"Tell that to the Decepticons" Arcee replied getting into a fighting position.

"These days I travel solo in pursuit of my new hobby" She smiled, while Arcee was disgusted. By her words.

_**Flashback 20 Minutes ago**_

_As Arcee enter the ship she soon came across a hall full of animal heads that were hanged up on the wall. She gasped at the sight of the collection which made her knew whose ship this was._

_**Present**_

"I got a look at your Souvenir Case" Arcee spat.

"You mean my trophies." Airachnid corrected her. "I collect endangered species. Of course they aren't real in danger, until they meet me. And I have a slot reserve for _HUMAN_" Airachnid was determented to add another being to her collection, no matter what, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her, even if it means taking Arcee's head too. Airachnid smiled

"Not gonna happen" Arcee quickly tackled Airachnid to the ground. Arcee was about to punch her but Airachnid used her spider limbs on her and pushed Arcee off of her with enough force to smash her back into the rock wall. As she got up, Arcee opened fire using both her blasters. Airachnid jump up between two trees and used her web blaster. It wrap around Arcee's arms preventing her from usage. Arcee pulled with all her might to knock down Airachnid from the tree. She used that time to cut the webbing off of her by using her knee spike and resumed firing. Airachnid started to return blaster fire on Arcee by using hers. Arcee dodge her blasts heading straight towards her. She jumped up in a tree and used to a branch to swing into another tree, she was right above her. She jumped down landing right on top of her with her foot on her chest. She pointed her blasters right at her, about to end her war nemesis once and for all. Arcee's nightmare was about to end.

Or so she thought.

Both femmes looked behind them and saw rocks rolling down the hill. Arcee looked up to see Jack and Justin sliding down the hill. Airachnid took the opportunity to strike Arcee across the face with her limb as she sadistically smiled. Arcee stumbled back try to regain her composer. But Airachnid use her webs to pin her against the wall.

"Arcee" Jack called out. She looked to see the two boys run at her. Airachnid turned around to see the two teens, getting ready to strike. Arcee managed to use her wrist blade to cut her left arm free and fire a straight shot at her knocking her back and in between the two teens, until final coming to a stop, lying on her back, but that hit made her take a short time to repair herself, while Arcee was webbed.

"I told you to wait for me" Arcee yelled. As the boys ran up to her.

"Well partners don't ditch partners" Jack said trying to remove the webs with Justin helping.

"Get this though your head, you're not my partner you're a liability" Arcee replied in frustration.

"I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid Arcee, and you're never afraid"

Those words snapped Arcee out of her anger and back into another memory, but much more vivid.

**_Flashback_**

_After being caught by Airachnid_

"You _know, for an Autobot your resilience is quite impressive." Airachnid stated as she circled Arcee._

_Arcee remained silent, in hopes that she would just leave._

_In fact, I'm guessing no matter what I do to you, you'll never crack. Am I right?" Airachnid smiled_

_Arcee looked at her with anger._

_"That's what I thought"_

_The doors opened to two drones dragging in a heavily beaten and damaged Autobot that was all to familiar with Arcee._

_"Tailgate?" Arcee whispered_. _Arcee first partner that she had grown on since the time she was partnered up with. She had consider him to be a great friend and ally during the war, and now she was afraid of what will happen to him_

_The drones chained him up, in the similar way Arcee was._

_"What have you done to him?" Arcee asked in anger._

_"Not much." Airachnid replied_ _"Yet." She smiled_

_"Just tell me what I want to know. Or. Well…You're a smart bot. I think you can imagine what happens to Tailgate next" Airachnid finished._

_"I don't know the attack coordinates" Arcee quickly replied, knowing what the Decepticons want._

_Airachnid didn't believe a single word, she was disappointed. She walked off._

_"I swear upon the Allspark it's the truth" she said trying to break free from her cuff_

_"We shall see" Airachnid said as she walked up to Tailgate_

_"No… Please…" she begged as the coolant tears began to run from her optics. Arcee watched as Airachnid positioned her spider limb right in front of Tailgate. More tears fell through as she watched as the sharp end of Airachnid limb pierced right through his frame, into his spark chamber, killing him as the energon blood sprayed the walls._

_"TAILGATE" She screamed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Arcee snapped back into reality "Your right Jack I am afraid, of losing you" Arcee said looking at him with a sad expression, in which he replied with. Jack looked right back at her with worry.

'I knew they loved each other' Justin thought to himself, as he smiled

"You sure have trouble holding onto your partners don't you." Airachnid said as she grabbed everyone's attention. She was now repaired and walking in her spider alt up to the group. "We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of CliffJumper" She smiled

Arcee showed only fear. She vented heavily in and out.

"At some point you really have to ask yourself Arcee, is it them, or is it me" She said smiling all innocently, except she was no saint.

"Jack when I give the signal, **Run**" Justin whispered to Jack.

"Do you get it now guys, she not interested in me she hunts indigenous species, and she's on earth…that means humans… you guys…**RUN!"**Arcee yelled as she got covered in more webbing.

"NOW JACK" Justin yelled.

Jack started to run away. While Justin stayed. Airachnid watch Jack run away and back up the hill.

'Mmm, something interesting' Airachnid thought to herself.

She looked to see Justin who was pointing the UZI right at her. Justin opened fire on her only for Airachnid to dodge his gun fire.

"Justin, it's no use, she too quick" Arcee stated

"I GOT THIS" He shouted over the gun fire.

Airachnid shot a web at Justin only for him to dodge it. Justin started to run up the hill while still shooting at Airachnid. She quickly dodge his bullets like they were nothing. She soon got a perfect web shot at Justin which covered his arms and his Gun. He could not fire it.

'Shit, some web got into the gun' he thought as he abandoned the fight and started to run up the hill. Airachnid smiled and soon laughed as she walked over to Arcee.

"And that's why I now prefer to work alone." She dugged her spider limbs into the rock and held Arcee's chin with her single finger. "It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. But don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snuff out your spark, and believe me. I WILL make it hurt." She said facing Arcee upside.

But that won't compare to the pain you'll fell knowing I'm adding your humans… to my collection. She said turning around to look at the teens at the top of hill, Justin getting free of the webbing with the help of Jack. They both started to run as fast as they can as the eyes meet Airachnid's.

'Let the hunt begin' Airachnid smiled as she jumped off Arcee and started to chase the boys.

**"NOOOOOOO"**she yelled as the tears returned to her.

The past seemed to repeated itself

_**End Of Chapter**_


	12. Predatory Part 2

_**Predatory Part 2**_

**_Night_**

_**Justin and Jack**_

_**Warning: Torture**_

_Justin/My Pov_

I could hear Arcee scream out all the way from here. My mind was telling me she was dead or something really bad happen, after my failed attempt to kill Airachnid, me and Jack had no choice but to run for our lives. The sun had set and now it was dark out we've been running for lives from a crazy spiderbot huntress who wants our heads as part of her sick collection. Although I have to admit, she not that bad looking, me personally, I thinks she pretty, in a psycho kind of way, but pretty none the less.

Me and Jack came to a stop to catch our breath. "So what's the plan, we...keep...running...until...we...call...for...help" Jack said in between breaths.

We had to think of something, or end up on Airachnid's wall. Just the thought alone creeped me outk

"Jack, I think...Airachnid's ship...is...the jammer... we have to... destroy her ship." I replied

"How are we going to do that" Jack asked. He breathes catching up to him.

I thought for a moment.

"Wait. Remember the time Ratchet gave us the lecture in energon. He said that when its's liquid form, a simple spark will cause it to ignite it." Jack nodded in response.

"If you can find a leak in the engines or something like that you can or blow it up with the jammer along with it" I said

"Wait, what? Why do I have to do it?'" Jack asked

"Because...Ill Hold off Airachnid" I said in a serious tone.

Jack heard a lot of jokes come from me, but I could tell by the way he was looking at me, I was not joking one bit.

"But Justin, she'll kill you" he worried

"Then ill hold her off for as long as I can. If I don't make, Tell my parents, not to sell my stuff. NOW GO" I said pointing in the direction behind Jack, I handed him a grenade just in case

"But Jus-"

"DO IT JACK" I yelled. Seeing as there was no way to convince me to change my mind. He started to run. While I look to see Airachnid coming over the hill. I change my webbed UZI to a Mac 11 and hid it behind my back. Airachnid walked up to me still in her spider mode

"Well, well its seems one of Arcee's pet is trying to fight back, how cute" she said smiling. I looked angry on the outside, but I was scared shitless on the inside, I need to hold her off so Jack can ether get Arcee, or destroy her ship and contact base. Airachnid, still made a small advance on me.

"Well, is Arcee's pet going to fight back, or become my new trophy" she said coming closer

"Now look here Airachnid or whatever, the name is Justin, and let me make one thing clear." I said pointing at her. "No one, and I mean no one calls me SOMEBODY'S PET". I yelled taking me Mac 11 out and pulled the trigger. The bullets went flying.

Airachnid quickly evaded my bullets like they were nothing, I mean she is a spider but, come on, does she really have reflexes like one too. I tried my best to land at least one hit on her but Airachnid managed to jump up in a tree and webbed my gun. _'Why did a pick such a shitty gun'_ I thought to myself, as I ran behind a tree. I quickly ripped the webbing off my gun and turned into a machete. I looked around the tree to find that Airachnid was not there.

_Where the hell did she go. _I slowly put myself back against the tree and breathe in and out. I closed my eyes for a split second and opened them to only Airachnid, in my face hanging upside down

"Hello Justin" she said in a smooth voice, and smiled.

I screamed out in fear as I readied my machete. I swung my blade as fast as I could at Airachnid at hopes at hitting Airachnid.

She landed back on the ground in her biped mode. I charged at Airachnid, swinging at her, I swung left, right, up, down, and criss cross, but she dodged with ease, all while smiling at me so sadistically. Her smile was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Hold still dammit" I shouted. I brought my knife up and swung down. But something unexpected happened.

Airachnid caught it, using both her hands, she looks directly at me, her eyes staring into my soul with that sadist smile on her face.

"My dear boy, did you really think I can be beaten that easily" she said, as she closed the gap between us

I breathed heavily in and out as she took the blade from my hands in a quick motion. I slowly backed away from her, in fear of what she would do

She looked at my blade, she inspected it, studying it's features

"So sharp, so beautiful…so primitive". She smiled

I looked at her to see green liquid coming from her mouth. Before I questioned it she spat all of my blade. I watched as green acid melted away the metal, leaving only the handle. I looked at her to see her wipe her moth with her hand. She tossed me the handle in front of me. My whole body was numb I couldn't move I was terrified. I feared what would happen to me If I got her acid spit.

I soon got back into focus. I quickly grab the handle and started to run as fast as I can. The only thing I could hear was Airachnid chuckling at my fear. I looked back as saw her transform into her spider mode and resume chasing me.

_'Oh god, this was a bad choice, why did I do this'_ I ran deeper in the forest hoping to get away from the psycho spider

_'Please jack, find help'_

_**Arcee **_

_**Flashback**_

_Arcee watched as her partner was killed by Airachnid's spider limb, she was frozen in fear not being able to move as tears rolled down her face. Airachnid slowly brought the blade to her face. But Arcee stared into an abyss 'This is it, this is where I die, I don't want to die, I'm scared, please primus don't let me die here'. Just when see thought it was over the doors blasted open, Airachnid knew rescue would come so, she made her escape. Bumblebee slide in a shot the drones dead, a red mech named CliffJumper came in and helped Arcee down from her cuffs both mech helped her walked out with a limp._

_"I couldn't save him, I couldn't save my partner" as the tears flow down her face again._

_**End of flashback**_

"Guys I'm sorry, I never should have looked back, I should have- kept driving" She said regaining her courage she pushed against the web that she was trapped behind, when she go far enough she transformed into her bike and hit the accelerator hoping the force of the bike will break her free.

Eventually the webbing broke and Arcee drove as fast as she can

'_I hope I can save them'_

_**Justin**_

I've been ruining for god knows how long, I needed to take a break

"Ok so, I can't fight her using guns, I can't fight her with blades which means the only way I can defend myself, is my fists". I said as I looked down at my hands.

'But I don't know any fighting moves I only can punch but that's it'

"If only I knew fighting move like the back of my head, I which I could select my fighting styles, I wish that-"

{IDEA}

I smiled.

'_Or maybe I do know them'_. I took out the handle from the Machete. I made a device with a small screen that allows the users to select fighting styles. There are a total of 5 styles and up to 3 I can chose and combine or select just 1 or 2. The styles were: Kickboxing, Streetfighter, Martial Arts, Wrestling, and Submission. If is device is doing what I think it should do, then I should be fine.

'Let's just try out one of them, I selected Streetfighting.

"This maybe weapon maybe become overpowered and a bit of a long-shot, but in this situation, I need it. I just hope this works" I said.

I looked behind to see Airachnid coming over the hill. I started to run.

**5 minutes later**

I was running through the forest when I ran in between to trees that looked like an Archway. I ran in between them and I found myself in an awesome place from the surrounding trees that were tall as the sky surrounded this area, in front of me was a huge boulder that broke the trees path and gave me an amazing view of the full moon, where a wolf was howling.

"Damn this place is awesome" I said looking around. Then realization struck me.

"If the only way out of here is the way I came in then that means, I'm a trapped rat, if Airachnid found me here I would be so dead...I got to get out of here" I said with fear.

I quickly turned around to get out only to stop instantly stop dead in my tracks, Because Airachnid was standing right in front of me looking me dead in the eyes smiling.

"Going somewhere" She said seductively. All instincts of me fighting her were gone.

She slowly ran a finger up from my chest to my neck. I shuddered at her touch.

"Are you enjoying this?" her finger glides across my neck back and forth. She was toying with me or looking for a perfect spot to cut my head off. Even though she was, her touch felt sour yet sweet.

I soon felt a force on my throat where her finger was.

"Maybe I'll start here" she said.

I quickly snapped out of her trance and within a split second, I shoved her out of the way, and bolted to the exit. Until I saw a web shot pass me and blocked the only way out.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way' She took out her spider limbs "Or the hard way"

My mind was rushing at a million miles per hour trying to think of something but the only that came out was...

"If this it, I'm not going down without a fight" I said turning around to face her. She chuckled

"Do you really think you're a match for me? I'll let you know that I was Third in command under Megatron's rule, an interrogator specialist, I could get the information out of any bot, All throughout Cybertron, the mere mention of my name stuck fear into the sparks of both factions, even some Decepticons would not dare to question me" she addressed in a serious tone, but still holding her voice and smile

"And yet, you still couldn't get info from Arcee. And your still your still Third even under Starscream's sorry ass" I smiled

Airachnid Face turned that of complete anger and rage she gritted her teeth, acid slowly dripped out of her mouth.

"You know human, it be wise to know who you are speaking too. Otherwise I could end you were you stand.

"If you think you're so great. How 'bout you fight me hand-to-hand" I responded getting into my fighting stance. Right foot back, fists up.

Airachnid folded her spider legs back and charged at me. I simply stood there not knowing what to do. But when she got close to me, something in my mind…clicked.

She threw a punch at me. Next thing I knew. I grab her fist and pulled her in close to me, I brought my knee to her chest which she clutched. I then wrapped my hands around the back of her head, and delivered upper cut to her abdomen, then a powerful punch to the face which sent her a few feet away from me. Airachnid rolled on the ground, before coming to a stop. She held herself for a few seconds before get back and wiping the small bit of blood off her mouth.

"You have just signed your own death." She hissed,

I took my hood and threw it over my head and went back into my stance.

"I'm gonna break you into little itty-bity pieces, and sprinkle you ALL Over The Floor" I growled.

I charged at her at full speed and when I got close to her, I raised my leg and nailed her in the torso, Airachnid still managed to stay on her feet, I charged at her again, and planed on hitting her with a punch, but Airachnid saw this and dodge my wild punch, she lifted her leg as hard as she could and nailed be in the gut, which hurt a lot. She then punched me in the face which knocked me to the floor. I was dazed for a few seconds before I noticed Airachnid foot which was basically high heels, aimed right at my face, I saw this and rolled out of the way just in time

'_I sure as hell don't want to be hit with that' _I thought to myself.

I jumped back on my feet, getting back into my stance. Airachnid rushed forward at started her attack of kicks and punches. I knew I could not keep this up for long, But I need to counter one of her hits in order to get and opening. I saw one of her right fist aiming straight for the side of my head, I knew right then and there that was my change. As her fist got closer, I knocked it away with my left arm, and then cocked my right arm back and hit her in the face, which dazed her for a bit. I made my advance on her, my right fist connected with her face again, I gave her a left hook, then torso, and finally and right kick to her side which knocked her down on her back.

I went over to try to grab her so I could stand her back and continue my attack, but Airachnid had recovered from my hits so quickly and pulled me to the ground. I landed on my back, with enough force that my hood almost fell off. Airachnid straddled me and began to pound her fists into my face, I manage to focus myself and knocked her arm away, countered her punch before I switched positions. Now I was the one returned the favor as I only managed to get 2 hits in before Airachnid knocked me off. I got to my feet and checked my face, I could feel blood coming from my nose, and I could taste it in my mouth. But I was dazed for a few seconds, I looked to see Airachnid rush at me with full speed and jumped slightly in the air and did a 360 and raise her leg up to my which struck me in the chest, sending me rolling to the base of a tree. I collected myself in time to Airachnid jump high in the air with her heels about to strike me. I rolled out of the way just in time. After she landed I grab the bottom of her legs and pulled them out from under her, making her land on her back.

"TIME'S UP, BITCH" I said as I swung her into the tree with the back of her head and upper back connecting with the tree. I could feel how hard I swung her too with a few branches falling from the tree. Airachnid clutched to back of her head with her hands, and hunched over. I looked over to a large branch that fell next to me and picked it up as Airachnid got back to her feet.

"You're huntin' days are over" I said I ran at her with branch in hand. As I got close, I swung it as hard as I can at her, the branch connected with her face, with the force to snap it in half, and she was knocked back.

You think with that much force, you think she would be knocked out, but she slowly got up. And hissed. "NOW YOU DIE" as she ran at me.

_**Jack**_

Jack had been running for god knows how long in hopes to find Airachnid ship. He legs were getting tired, but as all hope seemed to despair. He had found it. Airachnid ship still deep into the ground. _'I hope this works'_ He said as he began to look for a place where energon was leaking, as he continued walking, he managed to find a puddle full of energon he looked up to see it leaking from one of the thrusters, and smiled. He remember the grenade Justin gave him, and held it in his hand. Jack has seen a few action moves to know to pull the pin and throw it away. Jack pulled the pin and aimed for the thruster. The grenade managed to lodge itself into it, as he turned and ran. The first explosion was the grenade going off and the second one was the engines exploding along with the fuel. The blast knocked Jack a few yards away on the ground. Jack managed to pick himself up as he watched the flaming wreckage burn. _'It's done. Now I have to find Arcee.'_ But before he moved on. A familiar motorcycle showed up. "ARCEE" Jack shouted as he rushed to his guardian. "Jack?!" Arcee said as she transformed and ran to Jack. Jack did not stop running as he wrapped Arcee in a tight hug, Arcee smiled and hugged him back.

"Arcee, I was so worried, I though Airachnid killed you." He said as tears rolled down his eyes. Arcee smiled and was on the verge of tears too. But Jack mood shifted to that of worried.

"Oh no, I just remembered, Justin went to hold off Airachnid, we got to find him" Jack said.

Arcee nodded and quickly transformed back into her bike mode. "Hop On" she said. Jack went back to normal size and jumped on. The two partners raced through the woods in hopes of finding their friend.

_**Justin**_

After Airachnid statement, she seemed to get a boost of strengthen. Now the kicks and punches were flying between us as we manged to nail each other in the face at the same time, which knocked us to the ground.

"You're not looking to good Airachnid" I said standing back up trying so hard to keep myself up as I got into my stance.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand "Speak for yourself human". Airachnid had a lot of dents on her face as well as her blood, I guess the same can be said for me too. With the cuts, scratches and blood coming from my nose and mouth. I also notice my blood on her face to, as well as some of her blood too.

I was about to charge at her when an explosion was hear all thought the forest I looked towards to sound which way coming from the entrance. I knew that Jack had manage to blow up Airachnid ship.

"NO!" Airachnid yelled.

"Way to go Jack" I yelled in victory.

Airachnid looked towards me.

"Looks like your collection is gone with the wind" I said smiling.

If that didn't get Airachnid pissed I don't know what did, but she screamed out and charged at me. I dodge her attacked and pushed her away from me. _'I've got to end this.'_ I then remembered the device I had witch the screen was flashed over and over. '**SPECIAL READY'**

'_So this thing really is just like-'_

I looked back to see Airachnid run towards me again.

'_Here goes nothing' _I thought to myself as I activated the device.

Suddenly I got a huge burst of Adrenaline that made me feel so good.

I saw Airachnid try to hit me, but I managed to counter her punch, and moved in for a grapple. with my arms around her head.

"You're done" I said.

1) After the grapple I smashed my right foot down on her foot which caused Airachnid to scream out as she hunched over. I hit her in the back of her head with my right elbow, missing her helm spikes, Then a uppercut from my left, then I quick strike across her face with my right again as i let her foot go, which caused her to fall back, I held my right elbow out and fell with her, and landed on her face. Airachnid was dazed from the quick strikes. I turned around and held my arms out to my side and looked up, before turning back around and stomping her in the face with my foot, as her body flopped from the force. I removed my foot to see a nice imprint on her face. She was knocked out completely.

**K.O.**

"Say somtin' now, COME ON, SAY SOMETHING NOW!" I yelled over her. She did not move, but moaned in pain. I won

I decide to take my leave.

'_Now time to find Jack and Arcee.'_

I only managed to limp away for few feet before I felt something caught my foot. I looked down to see Airachnid's web holding my foot.

I turned around to find her staring at me even angrier she then shot another web at me, and pinned me to a tree. I struggled to get out, but no avail. I looked to see Airachnid slowly walking up to me, her hips moving side to side and her sadistic smile on her face.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? Although I must say, you put up quite the fight." Airachnid came closer to me, her face almost touching mine. "I wonder how long it's going to take to make you scream." She leaned in close to my ear. "Because nobody is coming to get you"

Airachnid put one of her finger in her mouth and pulled it out covered in acid.

"Get comfortable, you're going to be here for a while."

Airachnid dragged the acid finger across my cheek as I screamed out in pain. She grabbed my head so she could do it very slowly and with precision.

"If I remember correctly, that was the same mark I gave Arcee." She smiled

"You Fuckin Bitch" I growled as I gritted my teeth. I could feel the acid burning face, but I had to be strong.

"I don't appreciate your bad attitude, but I do admire your will power, but guess what… You're not going anywhere" She said as she brought all her sharp spider limbs in front "-So go ahead… and scream for me" She smiled more wider as acid drooled from her mouth. The image would be burned into my mind.

For the next 10 minutes of my life, I had never felt so much pain in my life, the cuts she made all over my face and body with her sharp spider legs was the worst, screamed out for mercy, but she did not stop, nor did my tears, as she drove the cuts deeper into my face and body, She took her legs and stabbed me hard, and twisted them around in me after the cut had been made Blood was everywhere I could fell it everywhere, my face, so torn up… so much blood, I couldn't scream anymore I fell so tired, I just want to fall asleep. But I had to endure this if I want to make it.

"How does it feel, I hope it's very agonizing" she smiled. The blood I lost was all over me, I was so dizzy and tired, but through all of this, I still had time to make one more joke.

"You know something Airachnid…that actually tickled" I said as I smiled.

Airachnid just stared at me for a few seconds before getting very angry and punched me straight in the face. She then ripped off the webbing and knocked me to the ground. And straddling me with her hands wrapped around my neck as more blood leaked.

"Do you think, Im some JOKE TO YOU" She yelled, as she brought all of her spider limbs close to my face, about ready to end everything.

"Any last words" she hissed.

"Yeah… You…are… the most… beautiful thing… I have ever seen in my life.

'_Always end on a high note'._

Airachnid froze as she heard those words, she looked right at me with wide eyes.

We just keep staring into each other's eyes not knowing what to do. That is, until a blue motorcycle came out of nowhere and tackled Airachnid. I saw looked to see Arcee delivering punches and kicks to the spider bot, finally knocking her down. She turns to me.

"Justin, are you OK?" she said helped me up

"Yeah, No Problem" I replied so weakly. I turned to see Jack come up to me, helping me stand up. We turned around to see Airachnid drilling at the ground making her escape

Arcee missed to shots Airachnid escaped.

"AIRACHNID" Arcee shouted down the hole. Arcee sighed "So much for closer" she said

"Now Airachnid stuck here on earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing" Jack said look down at the hole.

"Well, well' worry about that later, let's get Justin back to base." Arcee said, but I stopped her.

"No, just let me fix myself" I said in almost a whisper.

I took the Selector off and turn it into the 'Medic Gun' from Team fortress 2.

I pointed the gun towards me and pulled the lever. A red beam shoot out and my body was surrounded by a red aura. I felt my wounds heals, the blood disappearing, and everything else, healing me back to 100%.

"AH, that much better" I sign in relief and cracked my neck. I turn the gun into a piece of metal and put it in my hoodie

"Ratchet requesting ground bridge" Arcee commed the Medic "Need to get Justin and my partner away from any over-sized insects"

"Partner huh" Jack smiled

"Junior Partner. I can still pull rank.

Jack and Arcee looked at each other and smiled.

I walked up to the hole and in... nothing but darkness.

"See you around... Spider-bot" I said. as i headed through the groundbridge

**_Underground_**

**_Airachnid_**

She needed to heal, so she put herself in stasis mode to let the auto repair system do their job.

'Did he really think I'm beautiful?' was the last thought before she entered stasis.

**_End of chapter._**

**_I hope you guys enjoy, this is my longest chapter so far._**

**_If you want to see the 'SPECIAL MOVE" in action, head over to my YouTube channel under the same name. search up the video_**

_**'Def Jam Fight For NY - Sticky Fingaz vs Snoop Dogg**_**_' and skip to 7:21 to see the 'SPECIAL MOVE' IN Full motion_**

**_WARNING: THIS MOVE IS VERY BRUTAL._**

**_Leave a review telling me what you thought about the 'SPECIAL MOVE' and the FIGHTING AND EVERYTHIGN ELES. I really want to hear from you guys, so please give me some feedback_**


	13. Aftermath

_**Aftermath**_

_**The Day After Predatory**_

_My Pov_

After the whole ordeal with Airachnid. Me, Arcee, and Jack returned to base. I noticed the time on my clock 3:00 AM. We must have been in the mountains for a long time, it only felt like 2 hours when really it was... Even 3x that amount it, the sun was setting when we arrived. But im not going to dwell on that.

Anyway, after the fight the adrenaline in me wore off and I got tired. G-Force take me home of course.

But on the way home I fell asleep. So the next day I was still in G-Force alt mode, I made my way inside and instantly got questions from my parents about where I was.

After about 10 minutes of lecturing later. I went to refresh myself with a nice shower.

I decided to stay home today, away from base, and lucky I didn't have work today ether.

G-Force was called back to base for an Energon mission. So I was alone.

_Few Hours Later_

It was 6:00 PM

I had just finished dinner and went back to playing games by my desk, until G-Force came knocking on my door.

"Come in" I said.

"Yo" He said in his holo-form as he entered.

"So what's up" I asked. He groaned in exhaustion and flopped on my bed behind.

"Ugh it's just so tiring sometimes, I like fighting cons, but sometimes it's just too much, you know?... Speaking of 'fighting cons' I heard what you did last night with that huntress of a spiderbot" he smiled.

"W-What do you mean"

"For kicking her ass last night, Up Top" he replied with his hand raised.

"YEAHHH" I said and gave him a high five.

"So how did you do it" He asked me.

"You remember that old PS2 Fighting game I got for Christmas?" I smiled.

"You mean Def Jam Fight For NY?"

"Yep. I made a device that allowed me to fight like the characters in game, with all the moves and blazin moves too."

"So who did you pick?"

"Sticky Fingaz" I smiled.

"OOOHHH, his Blazin move is brutal, so did you use that on Airachnid" he asked as he sat up from the bed.

"Yep, the whole thing exactly, I can't believe it ether, but it was awesome, even got all the fighting skills too on the device, so in a sense, I can fight just like any character from the game, pretty cool if you ask me.

"Aw Damm I wish I could have seen the fight, I bet you wiped the floor with her too" he smiled.

"Well she did get in a few hits, both of our faces were covered in bruises, dents, cuts, and blood, and my face hurt for little bit."

"So you let her get a few hits in" he smiled

"Hell NO, she got angry before hitting with an onslaught of punches." I defended. "So she would eventually find her away around my block"

"So, what do you think about Airachnid?"

"She a good fighter, I'll give her that"

"No stupid, what do you 'think' about her" G-Force smiled.

"I-I-Wh-Uh" I stuttered

"Remember that time I showed you that Playbot Magazine on my data-pad." He continued smiling at me. "You couldn't stop looking at all the femmes on there."

"Yeah so what if I do. You can't stop looking at human female models too you know" I retaliated.

"So it looks we reached an impasse. I wonder what Arcee would say or do if she found out"

"Ok, fine, I think she looks ok, so what?" I replied.

"Listen, Im not saying anything, you said it"

"Shut Up! Your one to talk considering I see the way you look at Velocity all the time"

"Sure fine whatever, you think that spider huntress is hot"

…

"When you see Airachnid next time, tell her she looking good" He smiled

"OH SHUT UP"

G-Force laughed

_**End Of Chapter**_


	14. Shadowzone

_**Shadowzone**_

_My Pov_

After the events of Airachnid, the last couple of days, have really been a roller-coaster of shit.

Allow me to explain.

A few day after encountering Airachnid in the forest and nearing get killed. Ratchet discovered The Decepticon Worship and an Autobot emergency beacon at the same time, Arcee suggested that we should attack the cons when they least expect it. But Optimus wanted to check the beacon first, along with Ratchet, After the Two ventured inside the ship, hoping to find survivors, but what they found was the crew, but dead, Ratchet quickly noticed that ship was a Plague ship, they crew did not die on impact. Ratchet warned Optimus not to touch any, for the virus could still be active.

But the ship jerked and Opitmus looked up to see a bot dangling above him, which dropped a droplet of the virus into his optics, and became infected.

The plague was developed as part of the Decepticons' Biological Warfare Program, specifically by Megatron himself, and Ratchet thinks they might be able to find information in the Decepticon databases. Arcee and Bumblebee Groundbridged onto the Decepticon ship.

Both of them had made their way into the Medic ward of the ship and tried to find any cure on their database. They found nothing. But they did find Megatron. Alive… just barely.

Arcee was ready to finish Megatron off then and there, but Ratchet had a better idea—enter Megatron's brain and retrieve the plague cure. Ratchet knew of a procedure to create a cortical psychic patch.

Though such procedures have been banned by the Autobots for years, it will get them into Megatron's brain, and Bumblebee is willing to try it.

Long Story short.

Bumblebee managed to talk to Megatron and get the cure after almost being discovered by the rest of the Cons. Arcee managed to shoot Megatron at that last second and that was that.

We saved Optimus and it looked like Megatron died.

But Life on the other hand decided to give us the big old' Middle Finger and decide to let Megatron live.

How you may ask?

In another short summary.

Basically, what happened was, Megatron mind was inside Bumblebee after the patch, he somehow, find a way into his mind and began to take over Bee. And when least expected it, he Groundbridged back to the Nemesis and with a shard of Dark Energon, brought himself back to life.

Now I would have stepped in, and done something.

BUT I COUND'NT, BECAUSE I WAS AT WORK!

You know what, let's just move on like those two days never existed.

**_Last week of May_**

**_Tuesday_**

**_Story Pov_**

Starscream lies in the Nemesis's lab, having taken a severe pounding from Megatron. His leader pays a visit.

"Resting comfortably, Starscream?" Megatron asks. "Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff assures me that you shall make a rapid recovery."

"Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift." Starscream coughed. Megatron laughed at the state of his second in command.

"And how swiftly things change. To think that a short time ago it was you who was standing here while I was lying there. Right after your failed attempt to terminate me. But know this dear Starscream. Our positions shall never again be reversed." And with that Megatron took his leave.

After Megatron left. Starscream began taking off all of pumps that were connected to his body. And left the room clutching his chest.

Knockout was outside check over statistics when Starscream walked out.

"Starscream, have you lost your senses? You haven't fully recuperated." The doctor said.

"Im feel fine Knockout, never better, you're a brilliant physician, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Starscream replied as he pushed the doctor away and went on his way.

Starscream made his way to an empty hallway on the ship and from a secret compartment, pulled out a dark energon shard, the one Megatron implanted in himself originally.

"Once the blood of Unicron flows through my veins, our positions SHALL be reversed." He smiled

_5 Minutes later_

Starscream flew to a familiar sight, the location being where Skyquake was first emerged and to where his resting place was. Which was a pile of rocks.

After getting close to the ground he transformed and landed with the dark energon shard in hand.

"Ah, the grave site of the mighty Skyquake. So quick to reject my authority while you lived. But, as the first reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command." He said as he broke the energon shard in half and tossed one half at the grave site which bounce of the rocks before falling through a crack. The grave started to glow a dark purple aura.

With the other shard in his hand, he plunged it into his spark chamber. He sighed with bliss and the felling of power.

"Yesss, The power of Dark energon…BE MINE!" he said as his body was engulfed in a purple fire aura.

"AAAAAHHHHHH, Symbiosis" He began laughing like a manic. "I CAN FEEL IT" he shouted as the ground became coved in dark energon.

_Autobot Base_

A few minutes before.

Ratchet had picked up Starscream's signature on radar back at base. But they all thought it was Megatron, continuing his evil schemes.

So Opitmus along with Bulkhead, Ironhide, Prowl, G-force, Ratchet and Velocity were chosen for the mission. Bumblebee was out on a drive with Jazz, and Arcee managed the bridge.

"Go get em Bulkhead, bring the hurt" Miko said from the rec area. Bulkhead response was pounding his fists together. Miko was drawing Optimus on her sketch pad, today she wore a black slipknot tank top with ripped jeans and her usual combat boots.

The kids looked at Miko like she was someone else. Like she had been replaced. But Miko just kept on drawing.

"That's so not like Miko to not go" Jack commented. Jack today wore a nice light blue shirt, and nice pair of jeans and white sneakers. Raf who was sitting beside him was wearing a nice orange t-shirt with forest green cargo shorts and gray sneakers

Justin who was playing video games was wearing a white t-shirt, black and red long sports shorts and black sneakers.

Once the bots transformed and headed out, Miko to the chance to run for it. Jack noticed this and him and the rest of the kids took off after Miko. But Miko was fast on her feet. She only managed to get to the base of the portal before Jack grabbed her. "It's not safe" Jack said as he grabbed her arm.

Miko growled in frustration. "I am not going to miss my first zombie-con throw down." Miko replied as she slipped from Jack's grip and headed off with the rest of the group hot on her tale. Little did they know, Miko dropped her phone.

_Canyon_

"That's not Megatron" Bulkhead commented.

"RISE SKYQUAKE RISSSE!" Starscream shouted at the grave site as the ground started to shake.

Miko climbed up a rock pile in order to get a view of the fight that was about to go down.

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already" Miko smiled. The rest of the kids crouched down next to her.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Jack asked in a raged voice.

"She wasn't" Raf finished, as he sat next to Jack.

"As usual" Justin said sitting next to Miko.

"Hey, I totally missed out last time. This could be my only chance to get some snaps" Miko than started to feel her pockets for her phone but it wasn't there.

"My phone, I must have left it back at base."

_Autobots_

The Autobots advanced on Starscream. And readied their blasters.

"Starscream..." Optimus announced.  
"Autobots…" replied in anger.

"…Stand down" Prime demanded as he aimed his blaster.

"…You stand down" Starscream counted and fire a rocket at the bots. The bots quickly took coved behind some large rocks, as Starscream continued his assault.

"You cannot harm me while dark energon flows through my veins!" Starscream shouted.

Ironhide get annoyed about Starscream really quick, he peeked around the rock and took aim. With a clear shot, he blasted Starscream's arm clear off.

"Bullseye." Ironhide smiled at his work. He blew some smoke off his blaster.

"Nice Shootin' Tex" G-Force complimented.

"All in a day's work" he replied and smiled.

Starscream on the other hand looked shocked after he saw his arm landed behind. He quickly ran and scooped it up and hide behind a rock. He looked towards the grave as it still glowed.

"COME ON, RISE ALREADY!" He shouted.

The Autobot started to close in on him.

"This is commander Starscream, request emergency groundbridge to my coordinates" He said over is his comm.

"I CAN"T BELIVE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PHONE!" Miko shouted at Jack. In which all the bots turned around and saw the humans on the rock.

"Uh how is this my fault?" Jack asked.

"Uh-oh" Bulkhead stated.

"_Base to Optimus, The Kids are missing"_Arcee said over the comms.  
"We have a visual, send the groundbridge" Prime replied.

Just then two groundbridge appeared at the end of the gorge, One by Starscream and one by the kids.

"Two?" Ratchet said to himself and began to think of what could happen if his suspicions are correct. "YOU FOUR, INTO OUR GROUND BRIDGE NOW!" Ratchet shouted.

Jack grabbed Miko and the rest headed into the portal. While Starscream entered his. Then the portal's seemed to 'feed' off the other.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Prime questioned his old friend.

"The dueling groundbridge portals must be 'feeding' back on each other. The bots watched in horror. But Bulkhead looked scared, for the kids.

"Miko, We got to get the kids out of there" Bulkhead said as he rushed to the portal and try to get the humans, but the portal exploded sending him flying back, then another one sent all the bots flying back as the area was covered in smoke.

The humans awoke back in the gorge as they picked themselves off the ground. The bots were discussing about the portal. Ratchet said that the Groundbridge could have overloaded. Bulkhead asked if the kids made it through. The bots began talking back and forth about what happed. The humans looked as if they were not there. Miko started trying to get Bulkhead, but when Bulkhead foot went right through Miko, the human knew something was wrong. Raf said that he did not want to be a ghost. But Jack noticed that we they can still all touch each other.

The humans kept listening to the bots. Ratchet explained how the humans could have transported to unintended location. Raf, tried to figure out, where they were, he figured that they were in another dimension he dubbed 'The Shadowzone'. Miko replied with a 'nerd alert'.

Just then, the zombie con Skyquake appeared from behind the rocks and made its way towards the bots. The humans screamed out in trying to get their attention, but they could not hear, and also the zombie could not harm the bots. But since the humans and zombie were stuck in the same dimension. It could hurt them,

The beast let out a roar. And the human started to run for their lives.

The Humans ran as fast as they can in order to escape the undead con and it followed them.

While running from the older kids seemed to push themselves faster than Raf. Raf tried to keep up, but pushing himself made him trip and fall, and lose his glasses.

Jack had noticed this and went back to pick up Raf.

"Come on" Jack said as he pick Raf up and ran, while holding his hand.

"Jack, wait, my glasses" Raf said as he looked at the 2nd oldest teen. Jack looked back and saw the glasses on the ground, and the zombie con at the end of the gorge. But Jack didn't want to risk anyone going after it.

"Way to dangerous" he replied.

"But I can't see without them" Raf pleaded.

"What are you, 90?" Miko replied in an annoyed tone. Justin quick elbowed her in the arm. She looked over and saw a very annoyed expression. "You're. Not. Helping, Miko" Justin said through his teeth.

Miko sighed. "Fine." Miko quick ran off to get Raf's glasses. The boys cried out to stop Miko, but she just kept going.

As she scoped up. She looked up to see the zombie con about to squish her. She quickly jumped out of the way and into a combat roll and avoided the foot. She cheered to herself and run back around the zombie. The zombie once again tried to squish her but Miko repeated her actions again and got back to the boys, without a scratch.

She handed Raf his glasses "Here you got gramps, lets book" she said as she took off running leaving the boys dumfounded.

"Well Damm." Justin replied in amazement.

The roar of the zombie snapped the boys out of their trance and continued to follow Miko.

"Maybe we can set a trap, and try to crush it." Miko declared in hopes of trying to kill the zombie.

"With what? Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground" Raf corrected Miko.

"He's right Miko" Justin added.

"We can't run forever, but maybe we can hide." Miko replied.

"For now, let's just put as much distance as we can from this thing" Justin finished, as the kids followed him.

_Autobot Base_

Back at base. The Autobots were trying to figure out where the humans have been transported. Bee and Jazz have returned to base and have been informed

"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected to an unintended location, is there any way to get a fix on their coordinates" Optimus said to his old friend. Ratchet was busy trying to find a way to bring the humans back, working at the ground bridge controls.

"If they were lost, Miko would have called me by now." Bulkhead worried. Bumblebee beeped in response. "Call them? Yes" Bulkhead put is two digit to his comms and called Miko.

A ringtone blasted off the walls of the base as the bots looked around. Ironhide was the first to see it.

"Uh…Bulkhead" Ironhide tapped Bulkhead's shoulder and pointed to the phone laying on the groundbridge floor. Bulkhead sighed in disappointment. "That's why Miko hasn't phoned" he said as picked it up.

"Let me try Jack" Arcee then tried Jack. "Jack… can you hear me…nothing"

_Shadowzone_

After putting much distance from the zombie, the kids took a break. At the end of a gorge

"Best thing about zombies, there slow moving" Miko began doing zombie like movements.

Just then Jack went off, and Jack quickly answered it. "Hello, Arcee…Hello A-a-Arcee…Nothing"

"Gee, imagine that, the 4th dimension has lousy cell phone reception." Miko replied.

"W-wait guys, the phone rang, were getting a sing"

"Maybe the Autobots can't hear us because…were moving at hyper speed or something.

"Do you think they can read us?" Jack said asked.

"…Texting" Raf smiled.

"It's worth a shot" Justin added.

"Jack, text me, if my phone is back at the base they'll see it" Miko said with glee.

Jack texted Miko phone back at base hoping the Autobots will see it. The Zombie con they showed its face.

"Uh… could you run and text" Raf said as the zombie was a few yards.

The humans ran through the open space between the zombie con and began to run.

"Oh come on, I can't keep running like this." Justin said as he became exhausted, and started to slow down to a walk.

"Justin come on" Miko said.

"I can't, RUN ANYMORE" he replied as he collapsed. The kids ran over to help him up

"Let me just check my phone one last time and…" Justin stopped has he felt something else. "MY MASS SHIFTER, I must have took it off when I started playing games."

"You mean you HAD THIS WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME" Miko shouted in anger.

"Hey, listen I forget things, what your excuse, where are yours?"

"I left it at home" Miko half smiled and then frowned.

"Same here" Jack said

"I never wanted one remember" Raf added. Justin signed "When we get back I making yours Raf, and you two… keep them with you at all times. In fact bring them to me and I'll make it so it only you can use your own."

The zombies roar snapped them out of there trance.

"MOVE YOUR ASS" Justin shouted as they started run again. As they ran Miko took note of their surroundings.

"Déjà vu"

"What" Jack asked?

"This doesn't look familiar to you?"

"Not really" Jack replied

"Dude, we just ran one big circle" Miko finished before her and the rest of the kids smashed into a solid object. They looked to see a giant metal arm. And not just any arm, it belonged to Starscream.

"Sweet" Miko whispered.

"Woah" Jack added.

"It must have gotten trapped in here during the explosion too" Raf finished

The humans then heard the roar of the zombie, telling them it was not far behind

"Well if it's solid, we can use it" Jack said before a hand on the shoulder stopped him. He looked over to see Justin

"You mean something, I, can use. Stand back guys" Justin said before he used his Mass shifter and changed his sized. He walked over to the Starscream arm a held it in his hand for a few seconds before concentrating really hard in crafting the weapon he wanted. When he open his eyes, what he saw made him smile.

'_The Wunderwaffe DG-2'_

The zombie walked around the corner and roared when it saw the cybertroianin sized human.

Justin flipped the switch on the weapon to activate the electric wonder weapon. It buzzed to life, that signaled the user that it ready for use.

Justin took aim, and when the zombie was close. He pulled the trigger. The electric shot was release from the gun and at the zombie. The zombie was engulfed in electricity as it started to twitch. After a 3 seconds the head popped off and the zombie fell to the ground with a thud.

"Is it dead" Miko asked.

"Well the Wunderwaffe is a very power weapon, and besides, with all that electricity I think it spark exploded too. But just in case."

Justin went over to the corpse and changed the DG-2 in a AA-12 Shotgun. He pointed the gun at its chest and unloaded the entire clip into its spark camber. With a big hole in its chest, there was nothing left. The zombie was dead.

"Skyquake, we hardly knew yee." Justin smiled.

"So now that's that, Now what do we do"

"We wait for the bots" Jack said.

_A few minutes later_

The kids have walked around the gorge for a while before a groundbridge helped them escaped, and on the other side were the bots, who gladly took them back to base.

Miko apologized for the incident, then after the kids told the whole story before the bots sent them home.

The next day. Justin modified all the Mass shifter for the rest of the kids.

Now all the kids have a Mass Shifter and this incident will never happen again…

Hopefully

**_End Of Chapter_**


	15. Crisscross

**_Crisscross_**

_June 1st (Month)_

**_Appalachian Mountains_**

**_Night_**

_Silas_

Silas and his team had just recently picked up a weird energy reading on their scanner. He and a few selected men had joined him. Armed with custom made rifles to help bring down Transformers, he went to collect his prize.

"Suppression fire only, we take this one alive" He said. He and his team continued to walk until a noise from behind made them turn around. Silas's men started to shoot and the black blur that was moving quickly between the trees Silas took a random shot to his left and watch as the blur just dodged his blaster fire. His team continued to lay down fire until the blur disappeared into a gulch. His team followed, with his specially crafted night vision googles, he noticed something, a white sticky residue on the surface of the rocks, this was no ordinary bot.

"Tight Formation" His team followed him down

The slowly walked down the narrow path, noticing more of the web like material as they progressed. They followed the narrow path towards the signal, but when they got close, it suddenly disappeared. Silas they heard his men scream out, he turned around to find his men stuck to a giant spider web above him. He stood there until he felt ruble fall onto his goggles. He pointed up and fired a shot but missed its intended target. He was grabbed and tossed against the rock being tied up by Spider webs.

"Don't tell me M.E.C.H. would consider an open channel distress signal from an injured Decepticon might be a trap." A silky smooth voice said as it brought her finger under Silas's chin. The voice belonged to the Ex-con, Airachnid.

"Ill bear that in mind next time" He responded.

Airachnid chuckled. "Next time? Decepticon radio chatter is all abuzz about the work over you gave poor Breakdown. As an Ex Con myself, I really should eviscerate you for that." Airachnid paused for a second "But, an old acquaintance and her nasty little human destroyed my ship and skinned my knee. I need to pay them back in kind, both of them. You see, I may get in and out places most Decepticons can't, but I'm still learning to navigate this planet." She said as she moved her face closer to the man.

"What's in it for M.E.C.H.?" Silas asked in question

"I'll let you live. And since you came to collect a 'transformer' was it? I'll throw in whatever is left of Arcee, after I've broken her" She grinned.

**_Jasper_****_Nevada_**

**_Darby House_**

**_10:30 P.M._**

After a long day of hang out with Arcee. Driving together, pulling wheelies, and breaking the speed limit, they decide to head home since it was dark out. Jack being a nice kid decide to 'walk' her home and talk to her. And since no one was around, no one questioned it. Jack was wearing dark blue navy jeans and a grey shirt, with black and white canvas shoes.

"Thanks for walking me home Jack, you're a real gentlemen" Arcee said though her vehicle mode. Jack blushed at the compliment

"I don't want you revved up before bedtime" Jack said releasing the kickstand and went to open the garage door. "Mom's a light sleeper, I don't think she'll understand-"

"Understand what Jack?" Jack turned around to find his mother in the garage with her arms crossed and a very angered expression. "You breaking curfew for the third time this month?"

"Mom?" Jack said in surprised as he took a step back.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another shift at work." She continued. Or maybe the email I received from your art-history teacher that you have been falling asleep in class."

"Well two words mom, art and history..." Jack tried to find an excuses, but none, June's face soften a bit.

"Tell me the rumors aren't true Jack. Tell me you're not racing that motorcycle" June said concerned

"No, wait where did you here that?" Jack said in disbelief

"Small town people talk." June went back into her strict mother self again "I work in an emergency room Jack, I've seen what can happen. Please tell me you haven't fallen in with the wrong crowd" June worried

"N-No, my friends are the good crowd" Jack stuttered,

"I let you have that bike because you convince me that you were mature enough to handle it. But I think you may need a gentle reminder" June said getting very serious

"Message received mom, loud and clear. I'm glad we had this talk." He tried to rush the conversation quicker, but his mom stopped him one last time.

"I MENT, let's see if a few weeks without your motorcycle will do the trick."

"Bu-'' Jack tried to reason, but when he saw his mother face, it was a no.

"No Butts, you are grounded from everything besides work and school, and if you want to take a bike to ether, you'll pedal" June gestured to the 10 speed

"Serious face Jack, if see that bike out of the garage..." June stop to plant a kiss on her son's head "Now go wash up and get some sleep, I love you" she said as she when inside.

'I'll miss you while you're grounded." Arcee said

"Don't worry Arcee, ill visit you here everyday"

"Uh…Jack, I won't be here. Sitting on my fat tires for a week is not an option." She replied as Jack walked her into the garage.

"No no, y-you saw mom's serious face." Jack argued. "Look, Arcee, I feel badly enough that I have to lie to her all this time, but, if you're not here…she going to think Im blowing her off"

"Deep breaths Jack. Your mom works late nights, I'll try to be back in the garage before she gets home, but… no promises."

...

The next day Jack had managed to dodge bullets when Mom came home early one night. So he told her everything, but she didn't believe a word, At least she thinks it not real which keep the secret longer. But for how long?

**Saturday**

**Unknown Location**

"Your ships black-box gained some serious damage in the explosion. But our software was able to reconstruct some of the security feed" Silas said watch the footage as it zoomed in on Jack igniting the ship.

"That's him. My Jack" Airachnid said.

"Our facial recognition will send Jack's image across the web.

Another kind of web" He said as the results came in.

"Ahh, the mother-load" Silas said in triumph

"Government database? Airachnid asked curiously

"Social networking page. Facebook. Everything worth knowing about Jack Darby is right here. Age 16, Jasper Nevada, Mother: June Darby: A nurse…"

**9:30 P.M.**

**Jasper Hospital**

June had finished her late shift at the and was ready to head home, she walked to her car noticing that the Parking lot was empty except for a few emergency vehicles and other doctors cars.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on Jack. But he lied to me. And the only way he's going is-"

June didn't finish her sentence as van pulled up next to her and the side door open as a M.E.C.H agent knocked her out with a tazer(Or something IDK LOL)

**11:15 P.M**

**Justin/Me Pov**

**7****Eleven**

I decide to get of the house since G-Force was on a mission he got called too a few minutes ago. So I grab my mountain bike and headed down to the 7 Eleven on the south side of town. I was wearing a white T-shirt and long black track pants, and black shoes. I had just walked out with a skittles bag and mounted my bike. "I don't know why but, I never knew Skittles tasted so good" I said putting a hand full in my mouth. 'That's what she said'. I look to my right and see Jack and Arcee heading out towards the factories and train yards. 'The hell? Jack's mom doesn't even let Jack out after 10, even on weekends. Well because he has a job, but still.'

"Something not right" I said 'I just got that gut feeling. 'I better follow them' I though as I took the last bit of skittles.

I pedaled as hard and fast as I can.

I saw how Jack and Arcee pulled into the cement factory and then, a few seconds later I heard gun fire 'OH SHIT!' I thought. I quickly made my way to the back and went in threw the gate door. I looked to see that one of the warehouses lights are on.

I took the opportunity to get closer, I could faintly hear voices. As so as I was close to the back of the warehouse and out my head against it.

"Im still learning about human kind, but one thing is clear to me Jack, you people care deeply about family, therefore the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise, would be to make you watch as I take your family apart."

'What the hell? Since when did Airachnid come here' I thought

"If You Hurt My Mother Ill-"

'Jack?' I thought

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you Jack? So I'll give you the opportunity to save your mother, I've stash her close by. If you can rescue her before the stroke of 12. I will let both of go, unharmed. Deal?"

"And If I can't? Jack asked

"What do you think?" she said. I could hear footsteps

"Please do let her do this. You can let us go, we won't tell anyone." Jack begged to someone

"Enough" said the voice which I so recognized as Silas

'M.E.C.H here too?' I thought in disbelief

"Yes Jack, Man up already…6 minutes.

I saw Jack run out of the warehouse calling for his mother, and soon Airachnid started to follow. I stayed in the shadows hiding myself.

'If this bitch goes too far, I'm putting her down' I though as I made the 'Selector' and choose my fighting style. Martial Arts. 'I only need this for now'

'I know you're not going to play fair this time so I got myself something extra. I smiled to myself.

**Few Minutes Later**

**Story POV**

"MOM" Jack shouted after Airachnid gave Jack a hint as to where his mom was, she was on top of the Cement tower hanging by Airachnid's web. Jack climb to the top the tower to rescue his mother. By that time June was wide awake.

"What are you doing here? Who are these people? How'd I get in this mess?" she asked in shock

"Don't worry Mom, I'm gonna get you out" Jack said as he reached her.

Airachnid climb up next to Jack and June. June was terrified.

"Jack! The robots are real?"

"I BEAT YOUR DEADLINE!" Jack shouted to Airachnid was climbed above him

"'Fraid not Jack. The task wasn't for you to find your mother. You had to rescue her-" She smiled, as Jack went pale.

_**12:00**_

-And times up… Now" Airachnid fired a web which caught Jack arm making him unable to do anything.

"Take a seat sit back and enjoy the horror show" she said as she crossed her legs.

Jack tried with all his might to get free from the web, but it was impossible. Airachnid chuckled at his desperation. She leaned in closer to him

"You know Jack, she's your Mom, Why should I have all the fun? She said hang above Jack.

"So you get to choose agonizing or excruciating" she said as she spat acid at Jack only to miss him by a little, and hitting the railing. Jack grabbed the pole and tried to pry the web off of him, still useless. Airachnid chuckled at his pathetic attempt

"Well Jack, if you won't decide" Airachnid said getting in front of June who went pale in fear. "I guess its ladies choice" she smiled

"Mom, I'm sorry" Jack said on the verge of tears.

Airachnid slowly moved her hand in front of June ready to cut her. June already had tears rolling down her cheek. It looked like it was over, Jack would lose both his Mother, and his partner/friend.

…

*BANG*

…

Jack looked up after the loud bang to see Airachnid clutching her left arm with her right hand. Clenching her teeth together and growling in pain. She removed her hand to see it cover in her blood. She look to where the shot came from and found Justin in Cybertronian size holding an L96A1 in his hands with the muzzle still smoking from the shot.

"YOU!" Airachnid said her voice dripping with venom and hatred

Jack: Justin!

June: Justin? They both said

"Hey Airachnid, Did ya miss me?" He replied with an evil smile.

Airachnid looked to Justin then back to Jack and June "I'll deal with you two later." She said as she jumped down and landed on her feet. "I am going to claw your heart out, right here, right now" she said as she approached him

"Do you remember what happened last time Airachnid, I won our little fight, and this time, I break you're joints of this time" Justin replied as he got serious.

"Actually, how about I do this" Airachnid shot a web at Justin which made contact with his face. He started to struggle and try to pull it off, as he carried on he's breathing became more rapid and let out a muffled cry. Airachnid started to chuckle.

"Sorry, I forgot that you human need to breathe" She then continued to chuckle until Justin got down on his hands and knees, still trying to rip the web off only managing to free his right eye. He soon fell on his back lying motionless. Airachnid laughed out loud.

"No" Jack and June whispered. Airachnid walked over to Justin's lifeless body.

"Aww, and to think I actually enjoyed your company. Well since my trophies were destroyed, You, Jack, June, and Arcee, will become part of my collection. My new Earth collection" Airachnid bent down lift Justin off the ground and brought one of her limbs out her limb cocked back ready to strike at he's neck and the blade came close it stop dead. Airachnid looked and saw Justin's hand garb it inches from his neck. This caught Airachnid by surprise.

"Ever heard the term 'Playing Dead?' Justin said. With his left hand he punched Airachnid across the face making her stubble back. He removed the web. As Airachnid took her stance.

"I know you would take this to far Airachnid. Which is why I got a little surprise for you" Airachnid looked at Justin. The sounds of something mechanical moved. Airachnid saw metal spider limbs come out from Justin's back. They were similar to Airachnid only the color was black and red. Airachnid was almost impressed… Almost.

"Come on Bitch! Step to me… I dare you" Justin shouted. And so, Airachnid and Justin started to fight.

…

Arcee had just mange to free herself from the clutches of Silas and his men for taking her apart. What she saw when she came out really caught her by surprise. To see Justin with spider limbs fighting Airachnid was something she was not expecting nor seeing. But where was-

"ARCEE" She heard Jack call out to her. She looked up to see Jack holding on to his mother for dear life. She hurried as fast as she could. As she climb up Jack soon lost her grip on his mother. She fell. Arcee caught her

"Don't worry I got ya" She said.

"Jack? Your motorcycle?" she said in confusion

"I can explain… Wait I already did." Jack replied. He looked to Arcee and smiled, as he did back.

On the ground.

Justin and Airachnid have not let up on each other since the fight started, blood all over each other their blood on themselves and on each other, bruises and cuts too.

"I don't care if I kill Arcee, Jack, or his mother tonight, but I'm making sure you die tonight for ruining this for me" she growled. Both fighters are at a good distance from each other.

Just then Agent Fowler as well as The Army came in with Helicopters came over the Horizon and started to fire at Airachnid. She manage to block the bullets it. But it weaken her

"Looks like you're going to die here" Justin smiled. Airachnid looked to him

"Not if you die first" she responded with the last of her strength she charged at Justin. He saw this and Justin charged as well. Both bring a spider limb to strike.

As they got close to each other. They threw their blades at one another.

*SLASH*

*SLASH*

Arcee, Jack and June looked in horror and shock as the event unfolded in front of them.

Justin and Airachnid blades went right though each other's gut area. Both leaking lots of blood. Justin saw how none of his organs were out when he looked over his shoulder, which caused lots of pain. He looked at Airachnid's blade and saw the same result. They tried to remove each other limbs, but each move only brought more pain. As they cried out with every little movement

"I glad you'll be joining me in death" Airachnid whispered and smiled weakly at Justin.

"Why don't you go to hell" Justin whisper.

"I'll see you soon then" She replied as she went into stasis mode. She fell over bring Justin with her, as she hit the ground Justin passed out.

Arcee, Jack and his mom rushed over to the damage fighters on the brink of death.

"Now I can finally end her for what she has done to me" Arcee said as she brought out her blade, about to slice Airachnid neck.

"Arcee DON'T." Arcee looked over to Jack with a serious face "She is not worth it. Revenge is not worth it. Knowing your better than her shows you are stronger than her. Now call base so we can bring them in."

"What? WITH HER? SHE'S CAUSED ME NOTHIG BUT PAIN SINCE THE DAY I MET HER AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO HELP MY ENEMY" Arcee shouted in rage with energon tears flowing.

"DO IT ARCEE BEFORE THEY BOTH DIE" Jack shouted with tears in his eyes. Arcee had never seen this side of Jack before, nor does she ever. But with everything that has happened, and multiple people almost dying today… No one needs to die today. Arcee contacted base.

A split second later Ironhide and Jazz came through and help them through the bridge. Followed by the rest of the group

As they entered base, everyone was shocked to say the least. "By The Allspark" Ratchet whispered as Justin and Airachnid were placed on the medical berth

"Ratchet, can you fix them?" Optimus asked.

"I'll do the best I can, but I have no wisdom on the human body" he said as he got to work.

June then walked up next to the doctor, with a determined look on her face. "I believe I can be of assistance doctor."

**_Next Day_**

**_Morning 9:50 AM_**

**Justin Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes to see light 'Am I in heaven' I though. I slowly sat up. I place a hand over my wounded area and felt some sort of medical tape on wrapped around my body and felt bandages wrap around me. The spider limbs were gone.

"He's awake" I heard a familiar voice and saw G-force standing next to me I looked around to see everyone around me. I looked to the raised platform to see the other kids, Jack's mom and my parents. Mom crying that I was alive. And Dad smiling at me.

"Hey. How you feeling?" G-force asked

"I feel like shit." I gave I weak laugh, G-Force chuckled. Ratchet walked over to me. "The wound inflected on both of your bodies were deviating, it is a miracle you survived.

"Wait where is..."

I looked too my right and saw Airachnid still in stasis mode laying down with restraints around her.

"I've taken the liberty of disabling her weapons, so she can't cause harm or escape."

"We will keep her in custody until she is ready to talk. But for now, until her wounds are healed she will remain here." I saw Arcee closed her optics and walked away, down to her room. "Justin, what you did was brave. Saving Jack and June from Airachnid."

"Just being a good citizen is all" I smiled as he smiled back.

A moan was heard as we looked to see Airachnid waking up. She slowly opened her optics and looked around to see she was in the Autobot base, and had restraints on her.

"Morning sunshine." I joked

Airachnid tried to escape but no luck. Ratchet told her that he disabled her weapons. She gave up.

"You two rest now. Doctors' orders" Ratchet said as he went back to the console, and everyone else parted.

I looked to Airachnid who was looking at me. I smiled. I could still taste blood.

"Oh frag my life." She said as she laid her head back down.

_**Unknown Location**_

M.E.C.H. was yet again unsuccessful with their attempts to get any knowledge. But with the footage still in there database after last night was still saved. They were observing the human with unquestioned powers. Growing in size, weapons, and fighting skills, this was something that needed to be reviewed.

"Were going to have to keep an eye out for this one" Silas smiled

_**End Of Chapter**_


	16. A Wake Up Call

**_A Wake Up Call_**

**_Autobot base_**

**_My Pov_**

Two days after the M.E.C.H. incident, Airachnid was put in her cell last night as we were told. Now she sits in the corner with her cuffed hands resting on her knees. I some way I felt bad for her that she has nothing to rest on, well the cell was an empty room the bots did not used. Anyway, me and G-Force were felling board at the house so we decided to grace everyone with our presence, and by that, I mean just sitting around and playing video games on my PS4.

When we arrived, half the team was on a scouting mission while the rest were at the base. The others kids were here too, this was their last week of school before the summer stared and all were working on their homework. Ratchet was working on the console, Bee was with Raf, and Arcee was Jack having a small conversation. While Miko was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh guys, where Miko?"

"She went out with Bulkhead, dune bashing again" Raf replied

"Of course she did" I said as went up to the TV and began setting up my stuff.

"G-Force" Ratchet called out "I need you to bring Airachnid her energon for today." He said as he handed G-Force the energon, "3rd hallway door on the right, passcode 4126, Go" He finished as he went back to the console. G-Force looked at the cube of energon before he had a nasty idea to avoid duty.

"Yo, Justin" he called out. "You wanna' do me a favor"

"What kind favor?" I asked as I walked over to him and leaned over the rail.

"Take this to Airachnid" He said showing me the energon cube.

"Why?" I questioned. G-force leans closers to me.

"Don't ya wanna see your girlfriend" he whispered, and smiled.

"G, I swear to god, I will hurt you if you say that again, and no, Im not doing your job" I replied.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I could tell Arcee about how you really like about Airachnid" he smiled back. My heart skipped a beat. I could not let Arcee find out, I don't know how she would react. But I think she would not take it likely. I would bet Arcee would take to the training room and make me be the punch bag.

"_Arcee come on, I said I just find her pretty" I said back away from a very pissed off Arcee._

"_You're the only reason she alive at this point, if it was up to me, I would have her offlined by now. Now hold still, I want this to hurt really badly." Arcee said as she charged at me with her fists up._

"Fine… I'll do it, but you better not say anything… For your sake."

'_Lazy Fuck'_

I changed my size and walked down the hallway were G-Force told me to.

I entered the room and found Airachnid in the corner as usual.

"Hey" I said in a low tone. Airachnid looked up and saw me.

"What do you want?" she asked as she lower her head.

"I've come by with some energon, Doc says you need it." I said as I placed it down beside her

"I don't need you're pity" Airachnid said still with her head in her knees.

"This ain't pity, this is your rations for the day, if you don't take it you could go into stasis."  
"Who cares, nobody wants me alive anyways, I expect in a few days I shall be executed for all my crimes" Airachnid said.

"I don't think the Autobots are capable of execution, not while Optimus is here." I replied

"How do you know?" She asked.

I stopped and think for a second, if that really did happen, I don't think I would be comfortable with that. I looked down at Airachnid, she had lost all freedom as an Ex con/ Hunter. I thought back to the events that happened a few days ago, wondering how her wounds were. I sat down next to her in the same position.

"I meant to ask you…how your wounds are healing up?"

"Why do you care?" still with her head resting on her knees.

"Im just wondering? 'Sides that was something that we survived, when it should have killed us."

Airachnid turned her head towards me and looked at me for a few seconds before putting her legs out and rising her arms a little, I could see the scar that was left behind from the wound, it was pretty long, and I felt bad for her.

"I must admit, your medical officer did a wonderful job in patching me up, a wonder why he didn't just leave me on the slab to bleed out is the question"

"Cause he was following orders Airachnid. Doctors heal, Well… in Knockouts case, it's more of, 'healing is not as rewarding as the hurting' type of doctor. Airachnid smiled a bit at the statement.

"Yeah… but now my life is over, Im gonna spend the rest of my life in this cell."

"Well… that could change" I said unsurely.

"What do you mean" she asked.

"Well I mean it is a pretty farfetched idea, maybe… you could… join us?" I shrugged my arms.

Airachnid looked at me like she wanted to slap me. "Are you really blind? In case you forgot, I've done somethings that are unspeakable to the Autobots. Torture, Interogation, and Assassination… The last thing they would do is let me in, even if I am no longer part of the Decepticons."  
"Well… would you ever go back to the Decepticons?" I questioned her. Airachnid looked at me puzzled, would she every go back to the faction she left for reasons only she knew.

"I...I don't know... I left their little 'boys' club when I was the only femme on the ship, since the other femme where under the command of General Strika, who were on missions when Cybertron went dark, finishing off any forces left. Since then I was the only Femme to exceed Megatron's expectations, and was place as third in command.

"Well Im not the one to change your mind, you could do whatever you please." I replied as I stood and headed for the door and opened it, but stopped half way. "Listen Airachnid, it was just a suggestion, it's your life, and you can chose what you want to do." I said as I left and closed the door behind me, I headed back to the main area where G-Force was already playing, sitting down in his holoform on the couch. I smiled and join my friend.

_**Story Pov**_

Airachnid was left to think to herself again, her mind racing at the options that were present in front of her, but, she simply could not decide what to do. She was simply lost in thought. I wasn't before long, she looked down at the energon cube in front of her. She picked it up and drink the energon. And soon she fell into long rest mode.

After a while she began to have vivid dreams, _Very _vivid _**Nightmares.**_

_Airachnid dreamed she was in the Pits. And was listing to the cries of her pass victims. The cries of agony as she was in a fetal position clutching her head._

"_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she cried out to the voices but they just got louder._

_Soon she found herself being hanged up by her arms, and lifted off the ground. The cries soon turned into laughs of insanity resembling her laugh._

_She then felt a force on her neck as her head was lifted slightly as she looked and saw a shadow of herself, with blades ready to strike, with one aiming at her throat._

"_No, Please…" She begged. But her cried fell deaf upon the shadow as it trust it's blade into her throat._

Next thing she knew she was in a white room with no surroundings

_She sighed. 'Why am i having these Nightmares?" she thought _

"_Because you are at a crossroad Airachnid" A new voice rang out in the room._

Airachnid looked around to try to find the source of the voice but it could not be found.

"Who are you" she asked out into the darkness.

"_The one who has come to make a deal with you, Airachnid."_

Airachnid turned around and was greeted with the sight of one of the Primes, Solus Prime herself.

"S-Solus Prime?" Airachnid questioned.

"_Greeting Airachnid, I trust you slept well?"_ Solus grinned.

"You think this is a joke" Airachnid anger peeked, Solus chuckled at her anger.

"_Oh Airachnid, I know about you nightmares, and I know all about you. You see alot of bots want to see you suffer a horrible fate Airachnid, and one that is as terrible as the pain you inflected upon those who unfortualty crossed paths with you."_

"I was following orders" Airachnid barked back.

"_Following orders and committing mass killings across Cybertron are two different things Airachnid, anyway that's not why Im here. I and the other Primes are willing to give you a second chance Airachnid, change your ways before it is too late, Or else the tortured souls will torment you in hell for the rest of time_

Airachnid felt an emotion she had not felt in a lifetime: Fear. Her spark raced faster and faster, the vivid nightmares flashed once again over and over.

"_The only thing I can say to you Airachnid is… Change your ways and walk down a new path, one that will bring happiness and peace in your life. I hope you make the right decision." Solus said as everything faded away._

Airachnid shot up from her sleep as she vented out heavy and shaky. Her spark beating at an alarming rate, and her system in cooldown. She looked around and noticed she was in her cell, she checked her internal clock.

_**1:00 AM**_

Airachnid looked around one last time before she fell back in sleep mode, as small trails of tears fell from her eyes.

_**End Of Chapter**_


	17. Reinforcements

_**Reinforcements**_

_**The Nemesis**_

_**Night**_

Earlier today Soundwave picked up an incoming Decepticon transmission form within the solar system. They ship's captain said we be their within a couple of hours. Now Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream, were waiting on the flight deck. Megatron looked towards the skies. Soundwave came up to him and shown that the ship was close

"I know Soundwave." Megatron said with even looking at his communication officers.

Soon the ship came into and landed on the flight deck. The hatch slowly opened reviling a large femme she had purple gold and rose red colors over her. Megatron smiled and he went up to greet the large femme.

"Lord Megatron, It's been a long time" She spoke with a Russian accent as she nodded her head

"Strika, my most trusted General, It has been awhile. How was your journey?"

"A very good vone my lord, but, there are more who vhich to speak with you". She step down from the entrance joined Megatron by his side as they watch one by one more con's came out.

_**Lockdown**_: A bounty hunter by choice and a Decepticon only by necessity. He's got no real loyalty towards Megatron, but the Decepticons always pay on time, better than the Elite Guard, and allow him access to the systems upgrades he craves. Besides that, he's such a nasty piece of work that it's just easier for him to be a 'Con.

_**Barricade**_: Has got a bit of a mouth on him. Whether it's smashing through an Autobot roadblock or hunting down his latest quarry, he rarely lets an opportunity to taunt, criticize or demoralize someone go by. And no, not even his fellow Decepticons are safe...not even Megatron. One would think this would mean a short end to his career, but apparently not. The Decepticon leader has taken to tolerating his loud mouth, perhaps due to his sheer effectiveness and tenacity in his job as an enforcer of Decepticon law, but possibly also because his scolding of the other Decepticons sometimes works in Megatron's favor.

_**Slipstream**_: She possesses considerable strategic thinking, a biting sense of humor, and a short temper. Being a sister to the Egotistical Starscream, she hates him with a passion. She believes she is more fitting to be SIC than her brother.

_**Thunderblast**_: obsessed with power. She craves it, but rather than directly attaining it herself, she instead seeks to gain power by latching onto a male Decepticon who has it. She forms an instant infatuation with the strongest Decepticon she can find... but as soon as the power structure shifts, so does the focus of her affections. She is usually seen clinging all lovey-dovey to Megatron, ignoring the fact that he has no interest in her whatsoever beyond her ability to follow orders and destroy Autobots (and be used as a disposable pawn if necessary).

_**Blitzwing**_: not only has three modes (robot, jet, and tank), he also has three alternate personalities (an "Icy" cold strategist, a short-tempered "Hothead", and a total "Random" nutcase) along with the faces rattling around in his head to go with the,. He's as liable to have a conversation with himself as he is to say a word to his fellow Decepticons. Pretty much the only thing that keeps him in line is that all three of his personalities are scared to death of Megatron.

_**Swindle**_: An entrepreneur with few equals, the smooth-talking Swindle is always ready to make a deal. Trading extensively with many alien races and loaded down with their respective technologies, his goods are highly useful to interstellar warlords, bounty hunters, and many, many others. Though nominally a Decepticon, he just views the Cybertronian civil war as yet another business opportunity, one which has kept him living posh for centuries and could be great for his bottom line again now that it's starting back up.

_**Flamewar**_: She has a wide variety of skills, from spy and saboteur to scientist, which kept her quite busy in the Decepticon ranks. From the early days of the war. She is obsessed with conquest and glory and Arcee, wanting nothing more than to be rid of the blue and pink femme, she has study her every move from a far, and plans to snuff her spark out.

_**Nightbird**_: Not much is known about this Decepticon. Dawning the look of a ninja, she is a skilled fighter and assassin, with nun-chucks and katanas, as well as a wide known knowledge of martial arts, she is as deadly as well as stealthy. She never speaks, not even once, she follows orders from her master Megatron, to help with his conquest.

Megatron could only smile. "You never cease to disappoint Strika, with this, the Autobots will not stand a chance. Come, let us get you and your team Vehicles.

Strika was given a Russian BTR-80 as her alt mode, the heavy tank she received was much to her liking.

Lockdown was given a Lamborghini Aventador his Black and lime green paint mixed perfectly with his new alt mode, that he thanked Megatron for.

Barricade received a Saleen S281 as his alt, His Black a Purple paint matched well with is new vehicle mode.

Dawning the same alt as her brother, Slipstream was given a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, her lilac purple and blue-green colors was less helpful for her to blend in with the humans population.

Thunderblast was received with a Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. Much like Slipstream it did little to blend in. with her silver gold and purple paint job. But she thanked Megatron for this lovely gift.

Blitzwing have the ability to transform into to alt modes was given a tank, a German Leopard 2A6, and a jet, a Eurofighter Typhoon. His Dessert sand and purple gave the made him look fearful.

Swindle received a Military Hummer H1, his dark sand color and purple tinted windows as well as purple headlights, was a gracious gift by Megatron.

Much like Arcee, Flamewar was given a Ducati 1098R her Midnight Blue and Flames decals help blended in with Bike scene into the human world.

Nightbird was given a Bike alt as well. Unlike the Autobot Prowl who had the 2007 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14. She was given the new 2015 Kawasaki Ninja H2R her sliver paintjob looked sleek and deadly with her new alt. she bowed to her master as thanks for the new Vehicle mode.

Megatron smiled as his new member enjoyed their new alt mode. The Autobots were in trouble, and they don't even know it yet.

_**End Of Chapter**_


	18. Help Me

_**Help Me**_

_**Autobot base **_

_**Airachnid**_

Dreams are very mysterious to every living being in the universe, good and bad. From dreams that make you wish they were real, to nightmares that make it seem all too real. For Airachnid they looked real as life itself.

Since the day Airachnid was visited by Solus Prime and the demon version of Airachnid she had nightmares every time she when for recharge, and each night the visions got worse and worse.

Airachnid would wake up in shock and fear after she replays the nightmare in her mind over and over again. Since she was alone in her cell with nothing to keep her busy, she curled up and sleep, she kept wondering what was reality from her nightmares.

Until the 10th Night. She had a really horrible nightmare, the bots she tortured and killed swarmed her and shouted out really disturbing chats asking 'Why did you kill me' 'I gave you the information you wanted' and others calling out why she should burn for the things she did to all her past victim that died do to her sadistic methods. Airachnid fired back with 'I was just following orders' but the ghosts closed in on her and the voices got louder. She lashed out in hopes of making them go away, but it did nothing.

Airachnid came out of her sleep lashing out and screaming with her optics closed. "GET AWAY FROM ME, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Optimus Prime heard the screaming and ran to Airachnid's cell, he imdidilty saw her and went over to calm her down. "Airachnid, please calm down" Prime said which brought Airachnid out of her nightmare. She looked up at the Prime. As he could visibly see Airachnid shaking and crying. "Please help me" she whispered out before she passed out from the shock, just then Ratchet showed up. "Optimus, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I believe Airachnid endured a horrific nightmare, one that made her lash out."  
"Hmph, might be a sigh she has gone insane"

"I don't think this was a normal nightmare Ratchet, this was something else."

Optimus lifted up Airachnid bridal style and left the room.

"Optimus, what are you doing?"

"Giving Airachnid a real place to rest" he responded, he walked down the hallway to his room and placed Airachnid in his berth, he pulled the giant thermal cover over her gently. Optimus rested in his Alt mode till morning.

_**Morning**_

For the first time since Airachnid's lockup, the nightmares would not stop, but after her nightmare that woke her up in the middle of the night and gave her a massive panic attack she looked up as Optimus shook her out of her nightmare, '_Please help me_' she begged as she passed out. She HATED being helped, she hated being weak.

But now she was given help, even though she didn't want it or need it.

Airachnid awoke from recharge to find her laying on a berth with the blanket covering her, the nightmare did not happen this time, she began to wonder why it stopped, but she really didn't care at the moment she wondered how she got here, in this room…

Just then, the door opened up reveling the prime with a cube of energon in hand.

"I'm glad you are awake Airachnid" Prime said

"Prime…" Airachnid replied coldly

"I wish to talk Airachnid" Prime said as walked closer to the berth.

"I Do Not want your help Prime" Airachnid looked away.

"I cannot do that Airachnid, it is my duty to help those in need" Optimus said as he sat at the end of the berth. Airachnid was silent for a moment before letting out a chuckle. She turned to Optimus

"You always were the bigger bot Prime, trying to help out those in need, even when they refused your help." Airachnid replied "But I don't need your help, I am fine." Her voice was cold as she ended her sentence.

"Then why were you screaming last night" he asked.

Airachnid had mixed emotions, she wanted to tell off Optimus, the other half, wanted to tell Optimus of what she was experiencing. With all of these mixed reactions, she started to break. Small tears rolled down her face, she looked back at the Prime and begin to speak to him about her nightmares, except she left out the part about Solus Prime, as she told him everything, the tears came following out of her optics like a waterfall, Optimus came closer, and held her close.

"Why is this happening to me…? Why now… What is wrong with me" she whispered

"There is nothing wrong with you Airachnid. I am willing to help you, I wish to earn your trust Airachnid." Optimus said as he held out the cube of energon to Airachnid. Airachnid slowly took the energon and slowly drank from the cube. Once the cube was finished she looked back at the Prime and smiled.

"Thank you… Optimus" she replied.

"Airachnid I wish to make and offer with you."

Airachnid looked at Prime with a raised optic ridged.

"I offer you a chance to join the Autobots, but not right away you must prove to me that you have strain far from the Decepticons, you will accompany me on small missions for the time being, until you prove that you deserve to be an Autobot."

"And if I refuse?"  
"You will continued to be imprisoned in your holding cell." Prime said bluntly.

Airachnid did not like the Autobots, but she did not enjoy being bored. She thought back to what that Human said.

'_Listen Airachnid, it was just a suggestion, it's your life, and you can chose what you want to do'_

Then she thought about what he said after that

'_Well… would you ever go back to the Decepticons?'_

She would rather offline herself than have to put up with Lord Megatron and that egotistical Starscream. She also though about all the times she went on missions and came back on a successfully, One short praise, and that was it, no respect for her work she put in. Even when she was their interrogation officer, she still call her a freak behind their back, But they _**feared **_her and she enjoyed every single moment of it. Maybe she would go back if she escaped. She smiled at the thought.

'_Make the right decision Airachnid'_

A voice called out, she recognized it a Solus Primes voice. Her smile disappear and fear returned.

'_Change your ways before it is too late.'_

In a her mind her nightmares flashed before her, She clutched her head with her free hand,

At that moment Airachnid found her answer. She turned to Optimus Prime with a straight face.

"Optimus… I accept your offer"

_**End Of Chapter**_


	19. Rock Bottom

**_Rock Bottom_**

Airachnid had just accepted Optimus's offer to join the Autobots, she was unsure of her decision, but then again it was better than having to deal with Megatron or Starscream. She thought to herself that if she was back on the Nemesis, she would be their lapdog again follow all there orders, it made her protoform crawl with disgust. She decided that if she did not what to join the Autobots In the end, she wanted to leave, and possible leave earth if she got the chance. But for now she decided to humor the Prime, for a while. Just then Ratchet walked into the room.

"Optimus, I have just picked up 3 energon signatures in the state of Nevada and in the Black Mountains, I have just sent Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, and G-Force to the first location and Arcee and Bulkhead to the second location. And the other energy signature is in a very faint one, so I sent Velocity and Ironhide for recon, also Jack, Miko, and Justin joined them.

"Thank you Ratchet for the information. I will be with you momentarily." Ratchet nodded and left the room.

"Airachnid, I am glad that you accepted my offer, I sincerely hope you will have a change of spark."

"I'll try, but I don't know if Im even worthy of a second change." She replied

"I believe you are Airachnid" Prime responded. Airachnid smiled slightly before rubbing her optics with her digits.

"Get some more rest, you deserve it."

"Your gonna let me recharge in here? Even if Im a Decepticon?" she questioned.

"As I said before, you deserve a second chance, rest well Airachnid" He said as he closed the door behind him.

Airachnid was all alone, free from here cell, free to walk around. And yet she didn't want to, instead she lied back down and offlined her optics and drifted into stasis.

_Black Mountains_

_Justin/My Pov_

Me, Jack, and Miko waiting for Ironhide and Velocity which are in energon mine that has been abandoned by the Decepticons. But the kick was that there was still energon in the mine, which is something Decepticons don't do. So, since this mission was Con free we decide to tag along and then Miko started to complain.

"Were supposed to be at a rock concert. But all I see is actual...rock." Miko said wearing a white tank top and shorts

"Relax Miko, the show don't start for a few more hours" Jack said wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with blue jeans.

Miko look at Jack angrily and pointed at him "Do you know how long I wanted to see Avenged Sevenfold?-

Before Jack could even answer

FOREVER! and it their only Nevada date." Miko shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"There's a shocker, I mean who doesn't love the noise you call music." He replied

"Uh for your information Jack, I happen to love that noise."

Miko and Jack turn around a saw me standing behind them on a much larger rock. Wearing a plain white t-shirt and ripped black jeans.

"I have been listen to them ever since 2004" I replied

We soon turned are heads to see Ironhide and Velocity walk out of the mine. With Ironhide holding a scanner.

"By the looks of it the mine been striped" Velocity said

"But I'm still get'in readings" Ironhide replied with his Texan like accent.

"I don't get this. The Mine been excavated maybe 4, or 5 years tops, and the Decepticons never leave behind energon." She said

"Well tell that to the scanner because it still thinks some'ins in there." He replied taping the device.

"Uh guys" Jack said. Getting the attention of the two bots. Jack didn't even need to look, just pointed to the mine entrance. And looked to see Miko in Cybertronian size running deeper into the Mine.

"She ran in. Are you kidding me" Velocity said putting a hand on her hip.

"Really have you meet her?" Jack responded

Ironhide sighs "Miko get back here, or else Bulk will kill me if you get hurt." He said taking off after the girl.

"It would be interesting to see... you know if it were-"

"Safe. A stripped mine can be structurally unstable Jack" Velocity responded placing a hand on her hip

"I promise to step lightly" Jack responded

Velocity thought about the idea for a second "Just don't tell your mom, or Arcee, or else on of them will hurt me" She said as me and Jack followed her in to the mine.

**_Story Pov_**

As The Bots and Humans entered the Mine. Two Silver Jets landed in front of the mine, and transformed to reveal Megatron and Starscream. They both stared at the Mine entrance before Starscream spoke.

"L-Lord Megatron, far be it from me to question your intentions, but, I do not understand why we returned here after all this time… alone" Megatron ignored Starscream and began to walk into the mine. "Ever last trace of energon has been extracted from this mine… there's nothing left"

Megatron stopped and turned around. "Indulge me won't you" he replied as he continued walking into the mine, Starscream followed his master without making a sound.

As the two walked down deeper they came to an area in which the mining equipment, Drillers, and other machines.

"How intriguing" Megatron said as he looked at Starscream. He panicked as he came up with an excuse. He started to growl. "Incompetent FOOLS" he shouted as he walked towards the equipment "This mining equipment should have been relocated, WHY IS IT STILL HERE?" He asked.

"A most valid question" Megatron responded. Starscream got scared.

"My apologies Master, I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport." Megatron growled. "But, in fairness, during your interstellar travels we all had to assume additional responsibly, clearly mistakes were made." Starscream finished

"Yes…clearly" Megatron replied. Then without warning Megatron thrusted his hand into the hard walk wall which shock Starscream, Megatron then pulled out a hand full of raw energon. "Every last trace of energon extracted?" he held it in front of him.

"Lord Megatron, I can explain"

"Explain what? That you've been hording a supply of energon for you own personal use."

"No, n-not exactly-" Starscream was cut when Megatron stomped on the energon and crushed it

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL STARSCREAM!" he yelled

Starscream tried to come up with an answer, but nothing came out. Megatron then went on about all of his past failures

"The fact is Starscream, despite your treachery, I allowed you to carry on this long because I took... a certain delight in your string of failures. But finally become tiresome, Predictable. You've hit rock bottom." Megatron said pointing his blaster at him.

Starscream started to beg for a second chance.

"GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE I BEG OF YOU" He beg.

**_Justin/My POV_**

As Me, Jack, and Velocity continued to search for Miko and Ironhide seeing as they have disappeared we thought they would be back at the entrance so we decide to head back that was until we heard voice.

"You have ceased to be of use to me Starscream. So you will simply be ceased to be" Megatron said. Just as he was about to end his life Starscream looked and saw us standing in the long hallway, and soon Megatron gaze came to use. And I can say 'we stared into the eyes of the devil himself'.

He roared out in anger and started shooting at us. I run back while Velocity pushed Jack forward as we avoid a blast. "STAY DOWN" She shouted as she started to take shots at Megatron. AS that was happening Starscream took the opportunity to escape before the idea of termination floated in the air. Of course Megatron saw this and shot at Starscream. Velocity to the time to shoot Megatron but the shot hit under his arm that made his cannon aim upwards and shot the ceiling of the room. So the whole place collapsed. All I could see was darkness.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

After I crawled out of the ruble and began to search my surroundings. Called out for the others but not a sound came. We knew they could be buried under here. But as if God was on our side. We found a 'Driller' as I called it was just sitting, so I took it upon myself to start. "Let's see now, if I was a robotic alien race, where would I put the on button?" I notice the center had a larger circle in the middle so I took my chance to push. The engine turned on

"HA, IM A FRICKIN GENIUS!" And so, me and Jack set off to find the others.

After searching for a while Jack decide to try a certain spot in the rock. And what we found wasn't good.

"I suppose helping those less fortunate would be, completely out of the question?"

It was Megatron buried under a rock.

"If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me, I promise you, you will never have a better opportunity then right Now."

Jack was given a judgement call while look at the warlord with a scowl.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Think of the glory, seize the day, Optimus would."

"No, he wouldn't, not like this." Jack responded

"You're not even worth it" I said.

"I be sure to share the details about our conversation with Optimus THE DAY I RIP OUT HIS SPARK!"

_'He will pay for what he has done, to the people of Cybertron and to my best friend who lost his own home planet, but not now'_

Eventually we found the others Miko and Ironhide along with Starscream so we got Miko out of their as so as we can. Velocity showed up and freed Ironhide so Starscream was left on his own. When we made it outside it we thought about closing the mine with a few grenades, but Optimus would not do that. Whit that said we went back to base.

When we came back, we had discovered that Arcee and Bulkhead had retrieved a Decpticons Weapon called the Polarity Gauntlet, grant the user a powerful control over the forces of magnetism, and they were preparing to head out again

"What's going on? Velocity asked.

"The others are having a hard time with the Decepticons, were about to head over there and even the odds." Bulkhead replied as he bashed his fists together.

"Well don't leave us, were coming with y'all" Ironhide replied and smiled

"Let's scrap those cons 'hide" Bulkhead said, Arcee rolled her optics and smiled.

Soon after the rest of the Autobots left to join the fight, leaving us and ratchet at base… and also Airachnid.

"Well I don't know about you guys but im tired, I think im gonna lay down for awhile"

"Me too, I had enough for one day" Jack added

"But guys the concert…" Miko asked

"Miko we have a groundbridge you can take it anywhere, when the next concernts gonna be." I replied

"Oh yeah… fair enough"

Ratchet then butted into the conversation

"And what makes you think I would waste energon for a…a… shriek metal music, if you can even call it music.

"It's either that or Miko plays her guitar her where the sounds bounces off the walls, take your pick Ratchet."

Ratchet when into realization. "I mean… one small transport is harmless to the groundbridge. Hah. Ratchet then looked away "It's better than having to listing to that Noise maker Miko plays" He whispered to himself.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**AN: Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I know I am.**_

_**It's so much better than the previous version (Also it was rushed), I loved how my writing has improved**_


	20. Late Night Scouting

_**Late Night Scouting**_

_**11:00 Pm**_

After today's hectic battles the Autobots got some well-deserved rest Optimus and Ratchet were in the main hub discussing today events. From what Optimus could gather from the team that was sent to the large energon mine, he was informed of the new Decepticon arrivals and how they were very tactical. Now that General Strika and her team as well as a few more Con have rejoin Megatron by his side, now the battle for Earth will be harder, but Opitmus knew that they will overcome this, and kept fighting for their human friends and the rest of humanity.

As Optimus was talking to Ratchet while he was on the console searching for any signals, until a faint one pop on the screen on frequency.

"Optimus" Ratchet called to his friend "I have just picked up a faint energon signature in what the human call 'Death Valley'. I suggest we wake up some of our friends for-".

"That will not be necessary Ratchet. Our comrades deserve the rest after the today's battles, I will go investigate." Optimus replied.

"Optimus, you can't be serious, I much I want to give our friends some rest, we need two bots on this mission, and someone needs to operate the groundbridge."

Opitmus thought for a moment before an idea crossed his processor. "Airachnid will accompany me". He stated, Ratchet give him a concerned look.

"Are you sure you are willing to grant Airachnid freedom from our base, she could be using you Optimus, she could be fooling all of us into thinking she's changed her ways, what makes you think she will not take off after you go through the groundbridge?"

"That… is why I must see if she has truly strayed from the Decepticons." Optimus replied as he went to fetch Airachnid.

_**The Nemesis**_

Megatron was looking out the window on the bridge of the Nemesis looking out into the night sky. Today had certainly been… a rather hectic day for the Decepticons. With Megatron and Starscream trapped in a cave The Autobots had managed to get ahold of the Polarity Gauntlet from Breakdown and Knockout, while the rest of the Decepticons battled the Autobots in an Energon Mine. To say that most of the energon was lost and both sides, but Megatron did want loses, he wanted victory. Just then the bridge door open reveling Starscream and Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron" Starscream called out to his leader "Soundwave has just detected a faint energon signature in what the humans call 'Death Valley' I suspect it is a small untapped energon mine. If you will allow it, I will send myself and some miners to extract the energon and bring it back to the Nemesis." Starscream said.

"Very well Starscream, I will allow it, do not disappoint me" Megatron replied.

"Yes Master" Starscream nodded and left the room.

Megatron turned to Soundwave "Starscream certainly is acting differently, do you know anything about this change" Soundwave nodded and played an audio file

_I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize I was never destined to be leader, or even an equal partner. And, I am at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in the universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be. Starscream: second in command, humble servant to Lord Megatron._

"We will see how long that statement lasts Soundwave, If Starscream rebels again, I will give him no second chances" Megatron said

_**Autobot Base**_

Optimus made his way to his room where he left Airachnid, as he opened the door he found Airachnid, not in sleep mode, but on a data-pad that Optimus gave her after she ask for something to keep her entertained.

Airachnid noticed Optimus and set aside the data-pad "To what do I ow the pleasure Optimus?"

"Ratchet has found a faint energon signal in Death Valley, it could be an energon mine. I ask if you will accompany me." Optimus responded.

Airachnid remember what Prime told her early and it seems it is happing sooner than later, Oh well, I guess is better now than later.  
"Of course, Prime, there is just one problem, I need my weapons back online" Optimus became skeptical about but before he spoke Airachnid cut him off "I only can help you if my weapon systems are back online"

"Very well Airachnid, follow me"

"Give me a second Prime, I've been lying in birth all day" Airachnid got off of the birth and started to stretch, she stretched her arms over her head and rolled her shoulders and neck with a bunch of satisfying pops of her joints. "Shall we?"

As the two finally made their way to the main hub Ratchet was already putting in the coordinates in the console before Optimus stopped him. He asked Ratchet to online Airachnid weapon systems. Of course Ratchet was skeptical at first, but soon enough he gave Airachnid her weapons back, this also included her spider legs which she gave a good long stretch too, and soon enough the duo was in Death Valley with the moon overhead.

"It is said that may human came here in hopes of finding gold, some were more fortunate than others, and now there mines are stripped of gold." Optimus said.

Soon Optimus and Airachnid came to a ghost town were some of the buildings were on the verge of falling apart. And in the distance were the mines. As they came close to the entrance they noticed a large sign

'PROPERTY CLOSED OFF TO THE PUBLIC'

"As much as I hate disobey human law, we cannot let Starscream get his hands on any energon"

As the two made their way further into the cave they finally came across a wide area where Starscream and a few vehicons, some on drills and some patrolling. Starscream being at the far back, next to another mine entrance.

"WORK FASTER, THE FASTER WE GET THIS DONE THE FASTER WE CAN GET BACK TO BASE." He shouted

Already a huge energon pile was beginning to form.

Airachnid turned to Optimus "If you will allow it Prime, I can take out the patrolling drones so we don't get spotted" she said. Optimus granted the request.

Airachnid transformed into her spider and crawled on the celling of the cave. She hovered over the drone until he walked into the shadow. Once they were out of view, a quick slice of the neck quickly killed them, and with the soft sand underneath, the body's made no sound.

Airachnid was quick with her work, being an assassin had its perks, as well as being spider. With the most of the drones takin care of there were only a few left, which were all around Starscream or working on the drillers.

Optimus approached Starscream while Airachnid hanged out in the shadows. Off coarse one of the drones quickly spotted Optimus and stared shooting, eventually all the drones were down expect for Starscream. Starscream managed to use his missiles to knock Optimus into the wall. Rocks fell onto of him as went unconscious.

Starscream walked up to Optimus and was about to finish him. That is when Airachnid decided to make her presence known.

"Forget what Megatron wants, Im ending this war here and now" Starscream said as he took aim.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Airachnid said from behind Starscream.

Starscream quickly turned around in surprise with his arm pointed at Airachnid. Airachnid was standing with her hands on her hips and her trademark smirk. Starscream lower his weapon.

"Airachnid… it has been quite some time since we last seen each other."

"Yes, it has been. Tell me something Starscream, are you still the traitorous coward we all know and hate." Airachnid said as she walked toward. Starscream felt insulted.

"I'll have you know I gave up on my pursuit as leader of the Decepticons not to long ago, I finally know my place now."

"Was this before, or after Megatron beated you senselessly" Airachnid had a smirk on face.

"Im warning you Airachnid, don't make me angry. And at least I never deserted from the Decepticons, unlike you, when you left when Cybertron went dark, Im just surprised that the Decepticon Justice Division hasn't killed you yet, you filthy Arachnicon"

Airachnid stared at Starscream in shock before she was filled with rage. She striked him with a right hook before grabbing him and pining him to the wall.

"After ALL the things I did for our 'glorious cause', THIS IS THE THANKS I GET"

Airachnid tossed Starscream to the ground a few feet away from her, away from Optimus.

"You know Airachnid I was willing to let you come back to the Decepticons, but it seems you decide to go your own way, Im sure Megatron and the DJD will give me high praise once I extinguished you and Optimus's sparks." Starscream took his stance

Airachnid closed the gap between her and Starscream. Both of them were excellent at hand to hand combat.

Starscream managed to get a good few hits on Airachnid, but she proved to be faster than Starscream. With the aid of her spider legs, she had a better advantage over Starscream. Once she went back to robot mode, she found it much better to fight with her talons and fists, she figured that if Starscream managed to get a good swipe with his claws it would be over for her legs. She found it better, and much more satisfying to punch and kick him in the face.

Airachnid was about to web him to the wall but Starscream managed to escape through the other exit. Starscream has long gone.

"Coward" she whispered to herself

She turned around to find Optimus still unconscious under the ruble. He was vulnerable

"_Just do it." _a voice whispered out _"Kill him."_

Airachnid looked back to Optimus.

"_The Greatest Trophy in the Universe is right there in front of you, take it and run" _it called out again.

"NO" Airachnid shouted. "Im tired of running, No doubt Starscream has already told Megatron about me, and now Im probably placed on The DJD list by now, or maybe raised higher on the list. I may not agree with the Autobots ways, but I can't go back to the Decepticons, and I can't leave Earth. So I guess, this is the only option left.

After Airachnid managed to free Optimus from the rocks just as he came back online.

Even After coming out of stasis Optimus transformed and told Airachnid to load as much Energon she could on top of him. With the energon collected the exited through the entrance.

"Airachnid" Optimus called out.

"What is it Prime?" Airachnid replied in an annoyed tone

"Thank You"

"…You're welcome" She said softly.

"Ratchet, please respond"

"Optimus, it has been 2 hours, are you alright?"

"I am fine Ratchet, as well as Airachnid. We have the Energon, we request a groundbridge"  
"Very well Optimus, but just letting you know Arcee is awake."  
_**Autobot Base**_

Optimus came in with a pile of energon stacked on top of him. As well as Airachnid, right next to him.

Airachnid and Ratchet began taking off the energon, just as Arcee walked in. everyone stopped as Arcee optics focused at Airachnid. The tension was so dense it could be cut with a blade.

"Arcee is there something you wish to tell us" Optimus said. Arcee took one last look at Airachnid. Both she and Airachnid were looked on to each other with the look to kill.

"Never mind, I tell you tomorrow, when Airachnid is not here." Arcee immediately turned around and went back to her room. Airachnid hissed.

"She is so stubborn" Airachnid growled.

"You and Arcee need time to adjust to each other. None of you will harm each other, while you are here at base. Is that clear?" Optimus said.

"Very" she hissed. Still watching Arcee walk down the hallway.

Once the energon was loaded. Optimus escorted Airachnid back to his room. She took the berth and Optimus rested in vehicle mode

"Uh, it will take a miracle of the Primes before those two get along" Ratchet muttered to himself

_**Nemesis**_

"-And that happened my Lord. I watched Airachnid walk through the ground bridge with Optimus." Starscream said.

Megatron growled. "If what you are saying is true. Then Airachnid has already sealed her face. Soundwave. Place Airachnid's name on the DJD list. Her time will come soon enough.

Airachnid name was placed in the top 50 of the long list of traitors.

"If Airachnid continues to aid the Autobots, she will be closer to the top soon enough."

_**End of Chapter**_


	21. Partners

**_Partners_**

**_Beginning of Summer. June 21_**

Summer is one of the greatest times for kids all across the country. The best being no more school for 3 months. And for some, it was the end, but just the beginning. For the Autobot kids, it meant spending more time with the friends and there guardians and introducing them the three favorite pastimes. Miko talked about bring Bulkhead, Jazz and Ironhide to a rock concert Raf was planning to teach Bumblebee and Ratchet and maybe even Optimus a few things about humans, and Jack is trying really hard to find something to with Arcee. I suggest that he take her to see a movie. Now the bots can put they're holoforms to good use.

With me on the other hand it is just me hanging out with G-Force.

But as I learned from G-Force. It seems Airachnid has been actively going on missions at night with Optimus, These missions were small little energon mines that the Decepticons over looked, or something like that. Arcee is still skeptical about Airachnid being here at base, let alone being online. I feel like every time they're in the same room or even look at each other, only one of them is gonna walk away.

**_The Nemesis_**

After the few unsuccessful extraction of the Energon Mines during the night, Starscream had been less than ok with the result of the missions. Word around the ship spread like wildfire about Airachnid working with the Autobots.

"_That Primus forsaken Arachnicon I knew she was a piece a scrap the moment she entered our ranks, Oh, I can't wait to see her helm on a spike."_ Starscream thought to himself. Starscream entered the Bridge were he saw his sister Slipstream

"Is This True?" Megatron said with a raised voice.

"My idiotic brother never told you?" Slipstream replied with her hands on her hips

"If he's up to his old tricks, I shall grind him into powder" Megatron replied as he made a fist.

"Ahem" Starscream coughed as he gained Megatron's attention. Megatron turned around and narrowed his eyes at him "Starscream…"

Starscream approached to two. "Lord Megatron, please excuse my Sisters impertinence." He said as he gave a Slipstream an irritated look. "Now, what was it that I 'allegedly' failed to mention?" he smiled shyly.

"The Harbinger" Megatron replied without a second to spare. This shocked Starscream. "Uh…What about it?" he questioned.

"Many Mega-cycles ago, a Decepticon Transport crashed landed on this plant" Slipstream said as she brought up the ship onscreen.

"Oh Please, common knowledge, I scouted the crash site when we first arrived on earth."

"The I presume that you recovered the experimental weapon prototype the Harbinger was transporting?"

"Uh…?"

"Where is the crash site?" Megatron demand

"It was never logged into your ship's data base." She replied. Megatron turned to Starscream

"You failed to record the coordinates, of a Decepticon TRANSPORT!?" Megatron shouted at Starscream.

"A, oversight Master. But I noted its exact location"

"Then you can lead Slipstream there, so that she will retrieve the prototype for me"

"My personal native guide, how…Delightful" she said with venom in her voice.

**_Autobot Base_**

Arcee had went to Cliffjumpers burial to clear her mind and speak her spark out. His burial located at the top of the base that looked over thee dessert landscape, with the Sun setting over the horizon.

"Hey Partner, heck of a view you got here. If there is even a small chance your spark is out there listening. Well… we could really use you Cliff. Seems like every day another Decepticon arrives on the scene. Were outnumbered and outgunned… Yeah I know what you say, sounds like a fair fight." Her smiled faded and was replaced grief, as she baled her hands into fists. "IF that the world we live in… So be it… I just want you to know, I haven't given up. Im gonna find the Con that took you from us."

**_At the Location_**

Starscream and Slipstream and manage to find their way into the in the hallways of the Harbinger underground the Earth's surface."… Suit yourself I conducted a thorough search of this husk years ago" Starscream said before he noticed Slipstream run over to a console and activate it "What are you doing?"

"Accessing the cargo manifest, or did you forget to do that during your 'thorough search'."

"Idiot. The ships system haven't been active for eons. The Autobots could detect its energy signature"

"Ah… here it is. Section 23. Let's move."

As the walk towards the area they heard sound of and engine coming towards them they activated their blasters and found a bike speeding towards them.  
"Is that Arcee?" Starscream said.

The Bike transformed and landed a few feet away from the siblings. They could not believe there optics

"What is she doing here?

_**Autobot Base**_

Arcee had returned from the roof and walked back down towards the main hub were Ratchet was at the console. But then she notice Airachnid talking to Optimus Prime. It made her energon boil whenever that con was still around. She was about to say something when Ratchet spoke.

"Optimus, our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile, but it's… ancient.

"The past has a way with catching up to the present Ratchet."

"Probably Megatron looking for something or Starscream up to his old tricks again." Airachnid spoke. "Ether way I know what they're after is something very powerful"

Just then G-Force arrived. "Sorry Im late I had to drop Justin at work. Did I miss anything?

"Ratchet prepare the groundbridge, ill awake the rest of the Autobots." Optimus left Ratchet punched in the location."

Once Optimus gathered the rest of the Autobots he looked towards Airachnid.

"Airachnid you have shown me time and time again that you no longer wish to be part of the Decepticons, I ask, if you will accompy us on this mission.

"I'd be honored" she replied nonchalant

G-Force looked to the two femmes. "And you two. Try to avoid killing each other" He smiled as he walked away. Arcee and Airachnid looked at each other before quickly looking away "Hmph" the said.

The Autobots had been bridge to location and soon noticed big hole in the ground. One by one they jumped down and wandered the halls.

As they made their way through the halls. They spotted Starscream and Slipstream and the spotted a femme who bore a striking resemblance to Arcee. She had a black metallic paint job all over body, and as were Arcee had pink, it was replaced by fire orange. She had orange lips too, besides all that her most notable feature was the fire paint all over her body. Her chest, legs, arms and fins were in the fire. Her optics were orange as she turned to the group with a sadistic smile.

Starscream and Slipstream ran while the femme stood her ground,

"Flamewar?" Arcee whispered out in fear.

"Oh Arcee, it's been a loooong time since we see last seen each other"

"No… This is IMPOSSIBLE, you should be offline, I watched you burned" Arcee said taking a step back."

"Flamewar surrender now" Optimus said. "But Flamewar chuckled at his response.

"There is only one bot leaving this place alive and that bot, IS ME." She looked down as she activated her flamethrowers. "THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR TOMB." She yelled out as her mouth morphed into a jack-o-lantern smile as she shot fire from her mouth and flamethrowers. The Autobot quickly ducked behind cover.

One the Flames stopped. Flamewar transformed into her bike and race passed the Autobots towards the exit. Arcee quickly follow.

"ARCEE, STOP" Prime called out but his command fell empty upon her audios.

Once back on the surface Arcee scanned the surrounding area for Flamewar, but there was no sign of her. Then out of nowhere a bike drove off a rock like a ramp and transformed back into Flamewar as she cocked back fist, and let out a war cry.

Arcee quickly dodge the hit, as she swiftly went into her fighting stance.

"I missed killing Autobots. But I also missed seeing you Arcee. My voluptuous blue turbo vixen." She cooed.

Arcee shuddered at Flamewar's, she quickly shrugged it off and charged at her. Arcee tried to strike but Flamewar was quicker and locked her left arm around her neck and caught her right hand.

"Arcee, Im disappointed I thought you be much tougher than that." Arcee struggled to get out but nothing worked.

"And I hear you lost yet another partner"

Arcee froze in place "How do yo-"

"It is amazing what you hear on the Nemesis nowadays. The fact that you when the 2 partners and have a third. And the fact the Airachnid is working with you even after she killed Tailgate in front of you. Wow, you are really… PATHETIC!" Flamewar screamed as she slammed Arcee into the ground. With her holding down Arcee with both hands.

"FACE THE FACTS ARCEE. Im stronger, faster, and smarter than you. And once I find you third partner-." She leaned down to the side of Arcee head. "Im gonna make him beg for mercy and kill him right and front of him." She whispered. She slowly licked the side of her face in a seductive manner. "And then you will be mine forever. I Promise you Arcee, everything you know and love, will burn to ashes." She laughed manically

Flamewar transformed in a Ducati just like Arcee. And drove away.

Arcee slowly got up and looked in the direction she traveled she was think about chasing after, but the rest of the bots showed up.

"Arcee you know better than to engage the enemy alone" Prime said

"Im sorry Optimus" She replied softly.

"Move it" Bulkhead said pushing Starscream.

"No need to use force" Starscream said before he was shoved to his knees.

"We lost Slipstream she most of found other way out, we found a Driller at the other side of the ship." Velocity said.

"So Optimus what should we do about Ol'Scremer here?" Ironhide said?

"I say we beat him till we get some information." Jazz said

"NO, No, I'll tell you whatever you want" Starscream replied. Earning a laugh from Bulkhead. "Is that right, and what do you want in return?

"I want to be, on your side"

"On our side" Bulkhead laughed at Starscream statement "Yeah right and I been lobbing with the fallen."

"You would never betray the Decepticons." Airachnid said.

"Oh your one to talk about betrayal Airachnid, you low life traitor" he replied Airachnid threw a fake strike at Starscream with her spider legs. Starscream filched at it,

"That's what I though" she said as she walked away.

"Still you would never betray them" Arcee said

"Wouldn't I? What have they done for me lately except humiliate me, spy on me demote me. Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood, then all but replace me with own sister. She cuffed me and abandoned me, left me for scrap… so why not rat them out."

_**Sometime Later**_

The Autobots followed Starscream's instructions to the dessert. The Autobots had to get Optimus's Trailer in order to transport Starscream, to keep a watch on him. Unfortunately Airachnid didn't have a vehicle mode yet and had to wait back at base until they were at the designation. She would need to talk to Optimus about not having a vehicle mode. Once every one was accounted for Starscream was pulled out of the trailer.

Arcee, Velocity, and Airachnid watched over Starscream while ever one else went after Slipstream and possibly Flamewar. The sky was getting darker. "Is thee clamp really necessary? I promise not to fly away. It really giving me a crick." Starscream complained.

"We can shove you back in the trailer." Arcee said as Velocity and Airachnid walked to her side.

"Aww…" he whined "… Im not really so bad you know, Megatron… he's the evil one"

"Tell it to someone who cares" Velocity replied. Airachnid walked away and so did Velocity leaving Arcee and Starscream alone.

"Like whom my sister or Airachnid. Oh what I wouldn't do to get my hands on her wretched throat." Starscream watched as Airachnid walked away continuing to scout the area.

"So we can agree on one thing" Arcee said.

"Oh you have no idea, when she was on the Nemesis she always acted like shed run the place." Arcee smirked "She whispered lies into Megatron's ear, trying to remove me of my rightful place."

"Well she terminated my partner" Arcee said looking at Airachnid.

"WHAT, she taking credit for scrapping him now too. That was MY doing"

"What?!"

Starscream realized his mistake.

"You weren't there."

"Of course I wasn't, I don't know what I was think."

"Who are taking about?" Arcee walked up and pointed at Starscream

"Uh, no one who are you taking about?"

"Tailgate!" Arcee narrowed her eyes

"Uh… who's Tailgate"

Arcee stared in horror before she finally put the pieces together as the sky gave out a thunder roar.

"You were the one… You extinguished Cliffjumper." The rain started to fall from the sky

"Cliffjumper!?" Starscream shouted. Arcee enraged by the truth she active her arm blades and was about to strike.

"NO, nonono you misunderstand, it wasn't like you think, the trooper mortally wounded him. I was trying to help Cliffjumper, put him out of his misery. He begged me to!" Arcee let out a war cry and kneed Starscream dead center in the face, and sent him flying a few feet. Arcee walked over to Starscream.

"OK, OK, IT WAS A MISTAKE, I've made many. BUT I CHANGED. You won't terminate a defenseless prisoner, would you?"

Arcee baked away keep her eyes on Starscream, she tossed something to the ground in front of him

"What, what is that?" he asked.

"The keys to your cuffs." Arcee anger was beginning to rise as she keep focused on Starscream

"WHAT FOR?"

"Cliff would have given you a fighting chance."

"No please I don't want to. Was past is past. Im one of you now" Arcee activated her blasters and pointed them right at Starscream.

Velocity and Airachnid hear Starscream cry from their location and saw Arcee with her blaster pointed at his head.

"TAKE IT" Arcee shouted. Starscream slowly took it but if ell out of his hands.

"You're Pathetic" Arcee whispered as she bended down to pick up the key.

Starscream chuckled as his talons at Arcee slashing the right side of her abdomen. Arcee stepped back in shock and in pain as she clutched the already bleed wound. She fell to the ground. As Starscream uncuffed himself

"Something wrong Arcee? I thought you wanted to fight" He said towering over her

"ARCEE" Velocity screamed as she rushed into help her friend. Starscream looked to his right to see Velocity running at him with her blades out. He looked to his left and saw Airachnid in her spider form rushing at him. Airachnid shot her webs at Starscream but she missed and hit Velocity. Airachnid was grabbed by the throat and thrown into Velocity.

Arcee tackled Starscream to the ground but was quickly thrown off. Soon both were taking swings at each other with Arcee clutching her wound with her left and blocking with her right.

She managed to kick Starscream in the face, making him stagger back a little. They began to circle one another "You're tougher to scrap than your former partner. At least the one I scraped. Was Tailgate weak like Cliffjumper? He mocked. Arcee's anger started to rise

"Just… keep talking Starscream" she replied as she tried to strike again

Arcee tried to get a hit but it only took one miss that Starscream knocked her down to the ground. He kneed her in the face, elbowed in the back and kicked her down a hill. Velocity tried to attack but was also thrown down the hill and knocked into Arcee. That is when Airachnid showed up. Starscream turned to her

"Airachnid, I am giving you one last chance, If you kill these pathetic Autobots right here and now, then I will talk to Megatron about allowing you back into our ranks and off the DJD list." Starscream gestured to the two femmes lying by a rock, down and out. "You and I both know we terminated Arcee partners, so why not end this here and now?" Starscream threw his arm around Airachnid and walked down the hill with her bring her in front of the two Autobots.

"Finish her". He said. Airachnid slowly walked over to Arcee and brought out her spider legs. She slowly extended one of her legs to her throat

"Airachnid" Velocity "Do not let him get to you, you have come so far, don't make the wrong decision"

"SILENCE WORM" Starscream shouted as he kicked her. Airachnid looked over to Arcee who was looking back at her in anger.

"DO IT" she shouted "ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED?" her eyes on the verge of tears

Airachnid was mind was racing a million miles per hour. One half wanted to go back to the Decepticons and a small part of her wanted to stay with the Autobots. She then remember what she had done to all of her victims in the past. The scale of what she did in her time. It was breathe taking. But then again the way she was treated brought out her anger for the Decepticons, that's why she left after Cybertron went dark, when she was the last femme on the ship. But then she had second were the nightmares came back. It was at this moment that everything fell into place, she knew what she had wanted. Airachnid looked down and smiled

"Sorry Arcee, you just not good enough" Airachnid threw Arcee a wink. What happened next threw Starscream off. Airachnid lifted herself with her back legs and did a roundhouse kick to Starscream face which sent him flying. "You can tell Megatron we're through". Airachnid then laid down more attacks on Starscream. Then she got an idea. She drill her way underground and moved underneath Starscream and attack him from below. Starscream was sent into the air. Airachnid shot out a web which attached itself to him. She pulled down which sent Starscream head first into the ground.

Starscream looked up and saw the rest of the bots coming. He turned around and ran. Before anyone gave chase Airachnid stopped them. "Let him go. If he returns to the Decepticons he will be terminated for giving away Decepticon information. That I know for a fact"

_**Autobot Base**_

The Decepticon weapon that Slipstream was after was called the 'Immobilizer' Lucky for the Autobots she only managed to freeze Optimus and Bulkhead. Bumblebee managed to knock the weapon out of her hands and blast it. After that she fled. The rest of the group was battling Flamewar who showed up late. But they managed to send her run back to Megatron. They brought back the pieces, and Ratchet unfroze both Optimus and Bulkhead. Also being brought up to speed on what happened today

Optimus looked over to Arcee who was being comfort by Velocity Arcee looked to Optimus with a sad and disappointed expression.

"It is the external wounds that heal the quickest"

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on." Arcee paused for a second "Instead I chased away our hope of winning this war anytime soon." She looked down at herself in shame.

"Wisdom cannot be granted Arcee, it must be earned. Sometimes… at a cost"

Arcee looked up and saw Airachnid down the hall looking back at her with her arms crossed leaning against the wall to two looked at each other for a few seconds before Airachnid walked further into the base. Leaving Arcee to wonder what had happen to her today. Her life could have ended in one swift motion. But Airachnid did not deliver the killing blow…

_**The Nemesis **_

"You left Starscream with THE AUTOBOTS!? Do you have any NOTION of the consequence of your BLUNDER!?" Megatron shouted at Slipstream.

"But my lordship. It was my brother's incompetence that cost use the Immobilizer"

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT SOME TRINKET!" Megatron shouted in her face "My Second in Command is now a prisoner of the enemy. Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips OF THE AUTOBOTS!" he shouted. Slipstream filched at the volume of his voice.

_Back in the Desert_

Starscream was smashing at the side of a rock until the cuffs on his wings manage to fall off

_"I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. But I have gained a clear understanding of my place in the universe. Of who I am. Starscream: aligned with no side, servant to no one." _

Starscream flew off into the night sky.

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
